Jimmy Two Shoes: Donde todo comenzó
by Lector-Z
Summary: Fanfic de Jimmy Two Shoes. Por un extraño acontecimiento, el humano Jimmy llega a un mundo desconocido para él. Pero su gran entusiasmo y altruísmo le hacen aceptarlo como un nuevo lugar por conocer, sin temer siquiera a las grotescas criaturas que lo habitan. Esta es mi visión del como este personaje pudo llegar a este mundo.
1. Un ángel caído del cielo

**Me decidí a subir otra historia de Jimmy Two Shoes. Al igual que el anterior, lo escribí hace un par de años. Sin embargo, aún no está términado, por lo que le daré conclusión conforme publique el resto de los capítulos.**

 **Como el título sugiere, este fanfic trata de la llegada de Jimmy al extraño mundo de Myseryville, el cual, lejos de temer, le resulta una nueva experiencia y así podrá iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, conociendo nuevos amigos y volviéndose reconocido.  
**

 **Como siempre, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **EDIT- Reedité un poco este capítulo, con tal de mejorar su presentacion.**

* * *

Una especie de agujero negro se abrió de forma inestable, desentonando con el cielo naranjo de Myseryville. Fue un fenómeno que duró apenas un par de segundos, pero traería enormes consecuencias gracias al ser que vino desde dicho agujero. Un chico humano de 14 años, muy alto para su edad, pelo rubio, nariz fina pero rojiza, con polera verde clara y jeans con un doblez en la zona de los tobillos, caía a toda velocidad desde el agujero, mirando hacia abajo. Mientras gritaba de la adrenalina y el miedo, se notaba la falta de uno de sus dientes en la parte superior. La caída libre le produjo una suerte de cosquillas en todo su cuerpo, pero especialmente en su estomago y al interior de su boca, por el aire que pasaba por la abertura de su diente ausente, al punto que se escuchaba una suerte de silbido.

Para su suerte, el chico cayó en un frondoso bosque, en un conjunto de grandes árboles que amortiguaron su caída gracias a las ramas y hojas. Aún así, cayó de frentón al suelo cubierto de pasto, su piel casi blanca tenía múltiples marcas por el constante roce con las ramas y su ropa estaba arrugada y manchada con tierra.

Luego de un rato y pasado sus dolencias (que no eran realmente graves), se levantó sorprendido por el ambiente que no le parecía nada conocido, no se preocupó por sacudirse y solo tendía a mirar a ambos lados el nuevo mundo, el extraño color anaranjado del cielo a medio día y una extraña criatura cerca de él, de color morado, gordo, de 3 ojos y espinas sobre su columna, que presenció su caída. El chico era más pequeño que la criatura con tentáculos por brazos y pies, se miraron de frente, ambos con latidos acelerados en su corazón por ver algo desconocido. El chico lentamente movió su boca y gritó fuertemente:

-¡Guau!- mostrando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y emoción.

El monstruo por su parte, mientras reconocía la forma extrañamente familiar del humano, se asustó de su repentino grito y huyo despavorido. El chico comenzó a maravillarse por las cosas nuevas que tenía por delante, significó para él que pasara lo que pasara, sería el momento perfecto para dejar atrás lo malo e iniciar de nuevo.

* * *

La metrópolis de Myseryville era un sitio repleto de monstruos, criaturas y otras abominaciones, y estos eran dominados por la tristeza, producida principalmente por la política del dictador mundial, Lucius Atroz VII. Su familia ha estado en poder durante miles de años, y si bien ellos tuvieron una etapa negra en donde perdieron todo prestigio y eran considerados menos que basura, Lucius VII recuperó su antiguo estatus gracias a su constancia, empleados talentosos, y la victoria sobre enemigos que querían dominar el mundo que, por derecho, le pertenecía. Lucius hacía lo que le daba la gana con sus súbditos, los obligaba a comprar sus productos para la tristeza, y no contento con ello, enviaba robots o bestias sin control que causaban enormes desastres. Este era el día en que después de 3 meses de tranquilidad, liberó a un monstruo que uno de sus empleados había capturado en un terreno hostil. Nadie podía ver su forma real, solo se especulaba que era una enorme masa viviente, pero era tan veloz y destructivo que la gente solo se limitaba a huir.

El humano forastero llegó a la ciudad en plena devastación, viendo como las criaturas de todos colores y formas creaban una estampida, en dirección contraria a donde él iba. El chico iba caminando tranquilamente al interior de la ciudad, consciente de lo que estaba viendo. Se le acercó volando un niño con forma de mosca y tamaño de un perro, con boina de cuero de los años 20.

-Señor- dijo el niño -¿Usted no tiene miedo?

-¿Por qué debería?- dijo el chico con un gran entusiasmo -Quiero saber lo que ocurre, eso me ayudará a superar el temor a lo desconocido.

-¡Guau!- dijo el niño mosca, que encontró increíble lo que dijo el chico, aunque no lo entendió del todo –Oiga señor, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Bueno pequeño, me llamo Jimmy…

El niño estaba muy atento a los 2 zapatos de color negro con franjas blancas del humano, era poco habitual que una criatura de Myseryville usara zapatos, la gran mayoría no los necesitaban.

-2… Zapatos- dijo el niño interrumpiendo al chico, mientras apuntaba una de sus 6 patas a los pies de Jimmy.

-¿Eh?- dijo Jimmy, mirando hacia sus zapatos –Bueno, sí, son bonitos ¿Verdad? Cuando me los regalaron, me había dicho que eran marca "Touche´s", francés, creo. Como decía, me llamo Jimmy…

-¿Two Shoes?- interrumpió de nuevo el niño, aludiendo que ese era el apellido del humano.

-¿Cómo?…

Antes que Jimmy dijera otra cosa, apareció la mamá mosca, igual de grande que Jimmy, maquillada y con una extravagante peluca color castaño con forma de cono de helado invertido. Tomó una de las 6 manos de su hijo para huir, pero su hijo no se resistió a presentarle al chico de los 2 zapatos.

-Mami, te presento al señor Jimmy Two Shoes.

-Eh…- dijo Jimmy, tomado por la sorpresa de ser llamado así –Mi nombre no es…

Mientras Jimmy hablaba, la mamá mosca lo miró de pies a cabeza, sintiendo un enorme escalofrío por las facciones tan familiares que tenía el chico.

-Tú… te pareces a…- dijo la mamá mosca con voz temblorosa.

Gritó despavorida y echó a volar velozmente, llevando a su hijo de la mano.

-¡Adiós, señor Jimmy!- gritó el niño, agitando una de sus patas para saludarlo a lo lejos, y Jimmy le devolvió el gesto.

-Que niño tan agradable…- dijo alegremente Jimmy, mientras los veía huir -que apellido tan agradable ¡Esta es la historia del pequeño Jimmy Two Shoes! Je je, vaya, me recuerda a un cuento antiguo.

Luego, Jimmy siguió adentrándose tranquilamente al interior de la metrópolis, como si ignorara los rostros aterrorizados de las criaturas que huían en la dirección contraria.

* * *

-¡Que aburrición! ¿Hasta cuándo terminará esto?

Beezy J. Atroz es el hijo del dictador y único heredero de su legado. Una extraña mezcla de demonio rojo y un toro, era muy alto, con un par de cuernos pequeños pero gruesos, orejas de chivo diminutas para su tamaño, corpulento y tanto sus manos como sus pies descalzos tienen enormes pezuñas por dedos. Usaba un traje formal negro para fiestas de gala, debía vestir así para participar en los proyectos de su padre, que lo presionaba para adquirir el mayor conocimiento posible y tomar el relevo como futuro dueño del mundo. Lo acompañaban 4 escoltas de la guardia personal de Lucius, enormes bestias peludas parecidas a un yeti, con uniformes de soldados vikingos y cuernos grandes. Veían como la criatura que soltaron destruía la ciudad, tomando datos y aprendiendo las distintas formas de causar tristeza, pero Beezy no sentía pasión por ello. Era alguien engreído, estirado y algo bobo, pero sobretodo, muy flojo, sin una motivación que le hiciese darle un rumbo a su vida.

Estaban a una altura segura en un helicóptero, contemplando la caprichosa devastación de la metrópolis, ya era una costumbre destruir grandes ciudades y reconstruirlas, pero los habitantes que se asentaron ahí ya no podían volver a su antiguo hogar. Estaba completamente vacío… o eso es lo que pensaban, porque uno de los escoltas de Beezy miró hacia abajo con unos binoculares y vio la figura de Jimmy en una esquina de una calle, que miraba a todos lados mostrando una sonrisa, no se veían signos de temor o tristeza. Cerca de él, otra criatura peluda blanca huyendo.

-¡¿Qué haces chico?!- gritó aquel ser con voz muy ronca -¡Si no te vas, ese ser vil te va a matar!

Sin más que decir, huyó a toda prisa mientras Jimmy se mantenía en donde estaba y seguía mirando a todos lados con mirada inocente. Cuando mira hacia arriba, ve el helicóptero de Beezy y amistosamente lo saluda. El escolta ingenuamente le devuelve el saludo, pero inmediatamente se retracta y le avisa a Beezy.

-Señor, creo que debería ver abajo- dijo con voz exageradamente ronca.

Beezy, sin entender por qué el escolta le dio esa indicación, recibió el binocular y miró al chico.

-Según mis conclusiones- dijo Beezy con seguridad -, se trata de un chico adolecente… y está parado en una esquina, me parece que quiere cruzar la calle.

Los escoltas lo miraron con incredulidad.

-Le pedí que mirara abajo- dijo el escolta que vio a Jimmy –porque me pareció curioso, ese chico se ha atrevido a quedarse en el medio de la ciudad. Es como si no estuviera asustado.

-¡Oh no, tienes razón!- dijo exaltado Beezy -¡Hay que provocarle tristeza, pronto!

-Señor ¡Su criatura ha superado las expectativas, causando más tristeza de lo que esperábamos! ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo que se deshaga de él!

-¿Y esperar a que fracase? Ni lo piensen, nada de _relativi…ciones_ … o como sea que se diga. Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú mismo. ¡Bájenme, ahora!

-Eh… Señor, su criatura es sumamente salvaje, se ha intentado domesticar, pero es un cerebro de piedra y no obedece órdenes. Va a ser muy arriesgado si usted se atreve a bajar.

Pero Beezy era otro cerebro de piedra, se puso el arnés y saltó del helicóptero bajo la mirada de espanto de sus escoltas, quienes veían que no se puso la cuerda que le evitaría chocar directo contra el suelo.

Jimmy miró hacia abajo al notar como una sombra aparecía de repente y gradualmente se acortaba en el medio de donde éste se ubicaba. Miró hacia arriba y pudo apreciar un gran bulto rojo y negro cayendo hacia él, pero solo se limitó a mirarlo impresionado y paralizado, sin hacer nada para salvarse. Por si fuera poco, un enorme ruido se acrecentaba con una enorme corriente de polvo acercándose a gran velocidad. Antes de llegar a Jimmy, el monstruo que produjo dicho polvo saltó a gran altura y atrapó a Beezy en el aire, llevándolo a lo lejos.

-¡No fue tan buena ideaaaa!- gritaba Beezy mientras la bestia se lo llevaba.

Jimmy se recuperó de su bloqueo mental, luego que le cayera polvo en la cara, y siguió a la criatura. Luego de unos minutos corriendo, vio a Beezy tirado en el suelo, boca abajo, su cuerpo parecía retorcido, su traje negro rasgado y su cabeza y pecho estaba cubierto de algo parecido a la baba. Este levantó la cabeza mirando a su frente.

-Ah… He pasado por cosas peores- dijo Beezy tranquilamente, como si estuviera acostumbrado al dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Jimmy una vez cerca de Beezy.

Beezy reconoció a la persona que buscaba para provocarle tristeza, se levanto como pudo y aguantando el dolor para encararlo.

-Oye, ¿quién te crees tú para quedarte en medio de este desastre y no sentir miedo?

-¿Por qué caías de ese helicóptero?

-Los proyectos de mi padre son muy importantes, debo supervisar que todos los que sean atacados por estos, sientan tristeza y miedo, pero TÚ- dijo esa última palabra con energía y cantado –no estás ni triste ni miedoso. ¡Estás arruinándolo todo!

-¿Por qué quieren hacer tristes a las persona?- dijo Jimmy con genuina curiosidad.

-Eh… bueno, no sé todavía. Aún soy nuevo y no me han explicado muchas cosas… o tal vez no prestaba atención, a veces, Sammy habla cosas tan aburridas…

Mientras hablaba, Beezy observaba con mucho detalle a Jimmy, y frunció el ceño cuando comenzó a distinguir rasgos familiares en él.

-Oye- dijo Beezy -, te pareces a alguien… pero no me puedo acordar.

-Bueno, no eres el único que lo dice.

Nuevamente se oía un ruido gigantesco con una enorme nube de polvo, la criatura venía a toda velocidad a atacarlos.

-Prepárate chico- dijo Beezy con confianza y soberbia-, nuestra gigantesca y terrible criatura viene a destrozarte por tu intromisión a no sentir miedo.

-Pero a ti te acaba de atacar- dijo Jimmy -¿No crees que volverá a destrozarte también?

-¡Ay, mamá!- dijo Beezy, perdiendo toda su confianza gracias a la lógica de Jimmy -, ¡¿Por qué me lo recordaste?!

La criatura estaba a punto de llegar y Beezy abrazó a Jimmy del temor, este último sentía su corazón latir más rápido. Repentinamente, la criatura se detiene a un par de metros, levantando aun más polvo con la fricción de sus pies al frenar. Ambos miran con espanto a ver lo que hay detrás del polvo, y una vez disipado, se calman y alegran al ver finalmente a la criatura. No era una enorme bestia como Beezy creía, si no un pequeño y aparentemente tierno cuadrúpedo de color grafito, un solo ojo, pequeñas orejas negras debajo de unos cuernos y el comportamiento de un perro. Jimmy se acercaba sin pensar.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo!

Sin embargo, la criatura mostró enormes caninos donde brotaban unas burbujas de baba. Jimmy cambió en un instante la expresión de su mirada, de alegre y jovial a asustado y angustiado, igualmente lo hizo Beezy. El pequeño perro cíclope solo se detuvo para reconocer a sus presas y tomar impulso, movía sus patas a gran velocidad y levantaba polvo detrás, como si un auto arrancara arrastrando los neumáticos al asfalto antes de partir. Dicho y hecho, se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia los 2, y estos se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar sin lastimarlos, iniciando una huida al lado contrario. Jimmy encontró un enorme agujero debajo de una gran cantidad de escombros, le indicó a Beezy con la mano y ambos entraron sin saber qué había debajo, Jimmy entró rápido por ser bastante delgado, pero Beezy quedó atorado al ser muy robusto, por lo que Jimmy tomó sus manos para ayudarlo y lo sacó de ahí. Más calmadamente, vieron que era un enorme sótano, muy bien conservado a pesar de la destrucción.

-Supongo que debería agradecerte- dijo Beezy con algo de recelo por lo que decía -, si salimos de esta, te lo pagaré. Pero por favor, no le menciones de esto a nadie… aunque mis guardias ya lo saben, pero les obligaré a no decir nada.

-Ah, no te preocupes- dijo Jimmy, agradecido del cumplido -, es algo que siempre hago: ayudar a los demás. No me importa si no son buenos conmigo o no me sepa sus nombres… a propósito de nombres, aún no me has dicho el tuyo.

-Ah, claro. ¡Me llamo Beezy J. Atroz!- dijo con una gran soberbia y llevando su puño cerrado hacia su pecho -¡El heredero de este mundo y futuro portador de la tristeza!

-¡Guau!- dijo Jimmy muy sorprendido y alegre -¡Es bueno que hayas elegido tomar una responsabilidad tan grande para el futuro!

-Bueno… con respecto a eso, fue mi padre quien…

Beezy iba a mencionar que está obligado a tomar el relevo de la empresa y del mundo por su descendencia, y no se sentía a gusto con la idea. Pero se detuvo, no le contó a Jimmy esa parte, le parecía rara la interacción que había tenido con el chico, jamás había sentido tanta confianza y comodidad al hablar con alguien, ni siquiera con su padre, tal vez era por la situación por la que estaban pasando ambos.

Toda su vida, le habían dicho a Beezy que su linaje era uno de los más importantes y nadie era merecedor de vincularse con él emocionalmente. Ese pensamiento, sumado a su condición social, lo habían hecho engreído como a su padre Lucius. Este último disfrutaba ver sufrir a los habitantes de Miseryville para mostrarles a todos sus triunfos, los cuales no eran merecidos y, sin darse cuenta, Beezy estaba sumido en su propia tristeza interna, aunque si lo hubiese sabido, no habría mucha diferencia debido a que Lucius se interesa más en sus deseos egoístas que en su hijo. La razón que Beezy tomara su lugar era para dejarle todo el trabajo a él y tomarse unas vacaciones permanentes con su actual pretendiente, mientras recibía todo el dinero de su empresa y vivir como un hidalgo.

-¿Tu padre qué?- preguntó Jimmy expectante.

-Nah, olvídalo, ahora es tu turno de decirme tu nombre.

-Bueno Beezy, soy Jimmy…- Pensaba decir su nombre original, pero recordó el apodo que le dijo el niño mosca hace unas hora. Le gustó tanto que deseaba usarlo como su nombre, como una manera de poder iniciar la nueva vida que tanto ansiaba.

»…Two Shoes… ¡Soy Jimmy Two Shoes!

-Tienes rasgos extraños, Jimmy, pero ya los había visto- dijo Beezy -. No eres de por acá, ¿cierto?

-Exacto, en un momento veo una extraña luz y en otro caigo del cielo. ¡Fue fabulantástico! ¡Caí en un montón de árboles a gran velocidad!- mostró una enorme sonrisa, y Beezy pudo notar el diente faltante, pensó que se había salido con la caída que mencionaba Jimmy.

Una luz pasó por el agujero en el que entraron, y se oyó un sonido fuerte e intermitente, provenía del helicóptero de Beezy. Lo estaban buscando sus escoltas con preocupación, estaban a una altura más baja, pero temían llegar a piso por la criatura suelta, quien escuchó el sonido de la hélice y dio un enorme salto para atraparlos, pero tan solo rozó uno de sus patines de aterrizaje. Aun así lo desestabilizó y los obligó a elevar su altura.

-¡Ah, no vamos a sobrevivir!- dijo Beezy muy desesperanzado.

Jimmy estaba muy calmado, estaba pensando una forma de detener a la criatura y creyó haberla encontrado.

-Quizá si lo hagamos- dijo Jimmy muy sereno -, esa criatura no parece que quiera causar daño, tan solo no lo sabe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Beezy escéptico.

-Posiblemente este estresado, asustado, ansioso, o tan solo quiere jugar. Si pudiéramos ganarnos su confianza…

-¡Oh no! No me arriesgaré a pararme en frente de esa criatura y perder la vida.

-Ya te atacó una vez y saliste ileso… eso creo. Estoy seguro que te dejó porque se cansó de jugar contigo y se fue a buscar algo para divertirse.

-¡Si, claro! ¿Crees divertido que algo te masque la mitad de tu cuerpo, te agite los pies de un lado a otro, te escupa al suelo y se suba a tu cabeza como a un juguete?...

Beezy pensó lo que dijo y puso una mirada de sorpresa, mientras veía a Jimmy mirarlo con una sonrisa sutil y sus ojos entrecerrados, tomó un enorme respiro al tener que darle la razón al chico humano.

* * *

Jimmy observó que la criatura no estuviera cerca, luego este salió del agujero. Beezy nuevamente quedó atrapado, así que Jimmy lo ayudó estirando sus brazos y tirándolo hasta salir. Beezy, bastante asustado, se estaba quejando del plan de Jimmy.

-Aun no estoy de acuerdo, me dijeron que no pudieron domesticarlo. No sé que hicieron con él, pero generalmente usamos cosas sencillas como electroshocks, latigazos, drogas y una que otra tortura para las bestias más problemáticas.

-Entonces si tratarlo mal no sirve, tratarlo bien pueda hacer la diferencia.

Beezy se resignó a la terquedad de Jimmy y siguió el plan. Se paró en medio de un cruce de calles y sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, comenzó a llamar a la criatura, que de inmediato lo escuchó porque se dirigía rápidamente hacia él con la enorme nube que generaba. Cuando Beezy lo vio frente a frente acercándose, se tapó los ojos con sus antebrazos y comenzó a temblar. En eso, se escucha un silbido intermitente, el pequeño perro cíclope se detuvo a un metro de Beezy para ver de dónde venía, a su costado derecho vio a Jimmy sosteniendo algo similar a un hueso. El pequeño lo observaba con bastante interés, y comenzó a jadear rápido con la lengua hacia afuera, se acercó a Jimmy con más lentitud que de costumbre y se sentó en frente de él para recibir lo que le parecía un premio. Jimmy lo arrojó y el pequeño fue por él, sin embargo, cuando lo recoge del suelo, se hace pedazos en su boca, no era un hueso, sino un trozo enorme de yeso con la forma de hueso. Luego de botar el yeso de su boca, se enfada y va tras Jimmy, este corría hasta llegar a una tubería de agua rota donde filtraba agua como una regadera, y al ver a la criatura cerca, se la presentó y este le brillan los ojos y cambia su objetivo hacia el agua. Bebió en gran cantidad para sacarse el yeso de la boca y recuperarse de su fatiga por toda la destrucción que causó, luego se relajó un poco. Jimmy le mostraba una barra de cañería metálica al perro.

-¿Sin rencores?- le dijo Jimmy por el hueso de yeso, acercándole la barra -¿Quieres jugar un rato, chiquito?

La criatura lo miraba con ira y recelo, pero al ver la barra en su mano siendo agitada, terminó por caer prácticamente en un trance hipnótico. En un instante se sintió entusiasmado, y cuando Jimmy lo arrojó, fue en su búsqueda y se lo trajo saltando contento para arrojarlo de nuevo. Nuevamente lo arrojó y nuevamente lo fue a buscar, y así lo fue haciendo sucesivamente Jimmy, mientras Beezy se acercaba con una cara de espasmo al ver que la criatura estaba relativamente bajo control.

-No lo puedo creer…- dijo Beezy anonadado por lo que veía-, ¡el plan si funciona!

Incluso Jimmy comenzó a darle un par de palmadas en su cabeza cuando volvía, pasando a ser una sobada en su lomo, luego la criatura le devolvía ese cariño con un par de lengüetazos en la cara de Jimmy. Después de muchas horas, la criatura por fin cedió y ya tenía total confianza con Jimmy, se dejaba abrazar por él, pero Beezy aun lo veía con recelo. La criatura lo vio y no tenía una reacción muy amable.

-¡No!- dijo Jimmy llamándole la atención al perro -¡Es un amigo! ¡Trátalo como a un amigo!

El pequeño dudó y miró a Jimmy, pero luego asintió y se acercó a Beezy, sorpresivamente abre tanto su hocico que lo masticó hasta la mitad de su cuerpo, le agitó sus pies de un lado a otro, lo escupió y se subió a su cabeza, como lo hizo hace unas horas. Pero ahora se bajó de él y le lamió la cara bastante mientras yacía como retorcido en el suelo y con baba en la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Ah… Ya no estoy seguro si he pasado por cosas peores- dijo Beezy, contento a pesar de su deplorable estado.

-Y pensar- dijo Jimmy mientras acariciaba al perro en su cabeza- que decían que eras un… servidor… ciervo… ser vil… ¡Eso es! ¡Te llamarás Cerbee!

El pequeño lo miró un rato, luego mostró una sonrisa y asintió, sacando además la lengua y jadeando rápido.

-Jimmy… - dijo Beezy con esfuerzo y parándose como podía – Lo lograste… pudiste controlar a la criatura y me salvaste... a medias. Eres como un ángel caído del cielo… básicamente porque caíste del cielo y debiste estrellarte con mucha fuerza al suelo… ¿Pero por qué le quieres poner Cerbee? Ni que quisieras tenerlo como mascota o algo así.

Jimmy mostraba un brillo en sus ojos, seguido de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le gustaba aquella idea, y Beezy no sabía qué decir.

* * *

Cuando hubo un prolongado periodo de paz en la metrópolis, el helicóptero de Beezy finalmente aterrizó en medio de la calle, los guardias iniciaron su búsqueda con un sentimiento de angustia, se mezclaban las preocupaciones por su señor con el horror de enfrentar directamente a la criatura. Pero corta fue su búsqueda y largas fueron sus caras al ver acercarse a un muchacho cualquiera, sosteniendo a una de las bestias más difíciles de controlar y domesticar en sus brazos, junto a su joven señor sonriente como nunca antes.

-Una pregunta, Beezy - dijo Jimmy pensativo -, si Cerbee era incontrolable ¿Cómo iban a hacer para detenerlo?

-Muy simple: esperando a que la criatura se cansara, le lanzamos dardos tranquilizantes, luego lo atrapamos en una red, luego lo atrapamos en una jaula de acero y lo llevamos con el helicóptero hacia nuestros laboratorios- Cerbee lo miró con sorpresa y enfado por el método que iban a usar contra él –El problema fue que nunca se cansaba, estuve desde ayer en la mañana esperando a atraparlo. Mi padre me obligó a permanecer despierto toda la noche porque no podíamos atraparlo directamente, no sin salir lastimados.

Jimmy no se impresionaba de las cosas y situaciones horripilantes que ocurrían a diario en Myseryville, su exacerbado optimismo no le permitía dimensionar lo malo de la vida, al menos no en toda su dimensión. Solo mostraba una sonrisa muy natural al dialogar con Beezy.

-¡Es un alivio que esté bien, señor Beezy!...- dijo uno de sus guardias, cuando ya estaban lo suficiente cerca para hablar –y pudo calmar a la criatura.

-Así es- dijo Beezy llevando su pulgar al pecho -, ese fue mi plan desde un principio.

-Entonces ¿No era un torpe intento de echar de la ciudad a ese chico?- mencionó uno de los guardias sin medir sus palabras, recibiendo un palmetazo en su nuca, cortesía de uno de sus compañeros, mientras otro levantaba su dedo índice hacia sus labios para sisear.

-Es punto es- dijo el cuarto escolta –que debemos llevarlo de inmediato a los cuarteles de Mysery Inc. y saber cómo se detuvo, la señorita Heloise estará complacida de experimentar con él. Al fin nos vamos a deshacer de este pulgoso.

Cerbee reaccionó con un lento sentimiento de rabia brotando, al oír la palabra «Heloise» y «experimentar». Beezy tenía razón en relación a las torturas que aplicaban a los animales, cuando lo capturaron de su hábitat natural, se resistió cada vez que pudo, pero siempre era castigado con electroshocks, latigazos y drogas. Eso, más que generar sumisión, le daban enormes deseos de destrozarlo todo. Cuando su adrenalina estaba al tope, mostró sus caninos, gruñía ruidosamente y su vista estaba fija en los guardias de Beezy, estos solo atinaron a mostrar espanto.

Jimmy se dio cuenta de ello.

-Beezy- dijo Jimmy -, no quiere ir. Por favor, ¿puedo dejármelo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?...

Beezy no sabía que decir.

-Si no lo llevamos- dijo uno de los guardias con voz temblorosa -, su padre se va a enfadar.

Cerbee, que se había calmado un poco cuando habló Jimmy, mostró sus caninos cuando habló el guardia, y este se espantó aun más.

-¡Aunque si usted lo desea- dijo exaltado otro guardia -, puede dejárselo al chico! ¡De todas formas, no tenemos ni los dardos, ni la red, ni la jaula para llevarlo de forma segura!… ¡Para nosotros!

-Ah, claro- dijo Beezy, como si recordara un detalle insignificante -. Se me había olvidado traer aquellas cosas, me las lleve para pescar en el río. ¡Ja ja! Vaya, no me imagino cómo le habríamos hecho para atrapar a este pequeño pulgoso.

Los guardias lo miraban anonadados de su ineptitud, mientras Beezy veía a Cerbee, que ya comenzaba a agradarle.

»Bueno, de todas maneras, no me importa que mi padre se enfade conmigo, ya es común en él. Así que, Jimmy… ¡Cerbee es tu nueva mascota!... ¿Has considerado cambiarle el nombre? Todavía tienes una oportunidad…

Ignorando que Beezy hablaba en serio, Jimmy le mostró una gran sonrisa, y Cerbee le agradeció lamiéndole la cara. Más tarde, los guardias abordaron el helicóptero, y Beezy habló con Jimmy antes de subir.

-Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto, Beezy- dijo Jimmy con entusiasmo.

Beezy intentaba aguardar las distancias, pero la personalidad extravagante de Jimmy lo hacía menos engreído.

-Mmm, así será, Jimmy –prometió Beezy.

Cuando Beezy subía al helicóptero, Jimmy tomó en sus manos a Cerbee.

-Eres genial, Cerbee, estuviste insistiendo todo el tiempo y al fin llegaste conmigo. Siento que lograste cambiar tu destino, chiquito.

Beezy escuchó la frase de Jimmy y quedó pensativo, estuvo meditándola todo el viaje en el helicóptero… «Cambiar tu destino».

-Vamos a casa Cerbee, a empezar una nueva vida- dijo Jimmy una vez ido el helicóptero. Pero este abrió los ojos casi por completo y puso una expresión como estando en una encrucijada.

»¿Y ahora donde vamos a vivir?


	2. La reina de la miseria (parte 1)

**Continuamos con la saga de los inicios de Jimmy Two Shoes a Miseryville, llamado Ciudad triteza en la traducción para Latinoamérica. en este segundo capítulo, aparecen muchos de los personajes recurrentes de la serie, incluyendo a Heloise, uno de los personaje favoritos, a mi parecer, de la discreta fanaticada.  
**

 **Para este capítulo, decidí dejarlo en 2 partes, de modo que la lectura sea más amena. Sin más que decir, que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

Lucius llevaba en sus manos una foto de Jimmy, sacada por uno de sus guardias, luego de haberla pedido desesperadamente. Era de un clásico color sepia, en la imagen, el joven humano salía saludando a la cámara, mientras jugaba con Cerbee en un terreno desolado.

Lucius Atroz VII, el CEO de Mysery Inc. y dictador del Myseryville y el mundo, era una criatura roja diminuta, a diferencia de su hijo Beezy, que era muy alto y robusto. Lucius tenía nariz enorme y dos cuernos de chivo en crecimiento que medio cubren su calvicie. Su terno gris claro parecido al de un evangélico, le quedaba apretado y le daba un aspecto de lápiz labial arrugado.

Junto a él estaba su asistente, Sammy Garvin, una especie de gárgola o duende verde, de igual tamaño que Lucius, enormes orejas y nariz, con sweater y pantalón gris y una cola de cocodrilo. Contrario a su personalidad tímida y sumisa, Sammy era la persona que más hablaba con Heloise y la que podría decirse que tenía algo de confianza con ella, aunque no habían hablado hace algún tiempo.

Estos se dirigían por una situación de suma urgencia, para solicitar la ayuda de esta última. Se trataba de la supervisora del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de Mysery Inc., cuyo altísimo coeficiente la han vuelto el pilar de la empresa. Pero su malgenio, sarcasmo y personalidad maligna e insensible, la vuelven alguien difícil de tratar y sociabilizar, incluso para Lucius. Desde que está en la empresa, ha creado proyectos de mucho éxito, ha derribado enemigos peligrosos y se ha convertido en el ser más temido de Myseryville, recibiendo el título de la «reina de la miseria». Y a pesar que Lucius lo sabe, éste descaradamente se adjudica sus éxitos y, afortunadamente para él, no recibe represalia alguna de aquel temible ser.

Estos iban por un pasillo de la empresa, llegando a una escalera al subterráneo, el cual llegaba al laboratorio. Lucius aún pensaba en lo que su hijo le había dicho hace unas horas…

* * *

-¿Te atreviste a regalar una de nuestras criaturas más inestables a un chico cualquiera?

-Si, papá.

Lucius regañaba a su hijo y heredero Beezy, por lo que consideraba una intromisión y un acto de desobediencia hacia su persona. Los 4 escoltas que acompañaron a Beezy en el desastre de la metrópolis, se encontraban presentes en la sala del CEO de Mysery Inc. donde tenían la discusión.

-Eres tan considerado- balbuceó Lucius sarcásticamente -, has aprendido nuevas costumbres… ¡Que yo jamás te he enseñado en primer lugar!

-Tú jamás me has enseñado nada, papá- contradijo Beezy con mucha molestia -, hasta Sammy ha sido mejor padre que tú. Además, ese chico me salvó la vida, tenía que agradecerle con algo.

-Regalando una de nuestras criaturas más peligrosas e inestables… - Lucius reiteró intencionalmente la frase de hace un rato –por una estupidez tuya. Te estoy confiando el futuro de nuestra empresa y el mundo, sé más responsable.

-¡Me presionas para ser como tú, pero yo no soy narcisista, no me paso viendo en el espejo ocultando mi estomago, fingiendo tener músculos!

-¡Beezy!- Lucius le llamó la atención avergonzado, mirando a los escoltas presentes que intentaban contener la risa. Lucius mostró su enojo y estos se paralizaron del miedo.

-Creí- prosiguió Lucius -que habías tomado la seriedad que requiere ser el supremo líder… y un humilde dueño… ¡de la única empresa del mundo!

Beezy lo miraba con incredulidad, Lucius tampoco se tomaba enserio las labores bajo su responsabilidad.

-Papá, la verdad no me he sentido bien el último tiempo. Tener siempre la idea de hacerme cargo de todo me estresa, y he pensado… que debería tomar mi propio camino.

Lucius no le estaba gustando lo que decía Beezy, y le preguntó con descontento:

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quiero hacer lo que yo decida, dejar mi propia huella. Lo que Jimmy dijo… ¡Cambiar mi destino!

La última frase hizo que Lucius prestara una especial atención. La vida de las criaturas en su imperio era miserable y conformista, ¿por qué razón alguien se animaría siquiera a intentar cambiar su destino?

-¿Acaso él te dijo que cambiaras tu destino?

-No a mí- dijo Beezy -, solo lo mencionó cuando hablaba con Cerbee.

-¿Cerbee?- pregunto Lucius -¿Quién es Cerbee?

-La criatura que le regalé al Jimmy, así le nombró él.

-¡Lo que faltaba, darle un nombre como si fuese una mascota! ¡Como Pedro por su casa! Es bastante valiente… o bastante tonto para ser un simple…- Lucius no tenía idea qué clase de criatura era -¿Cómo es exactamente ese Jimmy…Two Shoes? No estarás sociabilizando con un Weavil, sabes muy bien que odio los Weavils…

-También los odio, papa. Pero…- Beezy hacía un esfuerzo por recordar y poder explicar los rasgos tan inusuales de Jimmy a su padre, mientras los escoltas discutían entre sí, creían saber la respuesta. Beezy llevó su mano al mentón -¿Por dónde empiezo?... Sus rasgos no son familiares…pero son familiares ¿Me captas?

-Ah, no otra vez…- se quejó Lucius. Sabía que Beezy no era muy práctico a la hora de describir algo, y generalmente lo llevaba a decir incoherencias. En tanto, los escoltas comenzaron a murmurar entre sí sobre ese extraño ser.

-Es algo- proseguía Beezy –que has visto todos los días… pero no lo ves en todas partes…

-Basta, Beezy- dijo Lucius.

-Se parece a alguien, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien…

-¡Suficiente!

-Señor Lucius- Interrumpió finalmente uno de los escoltas, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir -, aquel chico… es un humano. Sentimos no haberlo dicho antes, pero estábamos tan preocupados de la seguridad del señor Beezy, que solo ahora, cuando lo mencionó usted, que le tomamos real importancia.

Lucius imaginaba que sus pupilas se encogían del miedo, y su cuerpo se paralizaba. Otro humano en Myseryville…

-No puede ser… ¡Se cancela la reunión! ¡Vuelvan a sus puestos y tráiganme una foto de ese humano! ¡Debo hablar urgentemente con Heloise!

-¡Oye!- Exclamó Beezy –Ya me acordé a quien se parece Jimmy.

Lucius ignoró el comentario y los echó a todos de su sala. No cuestionó en ningún momento lo dicho por el escolta, solo se enfocaba en que sería un humano que traería nuevamente el caos. El primero que llegó cambió radicalmente la vida en el mundo, beneficiando a Lucius, pero temía que el otro humano le maldijera en su estadía. No iba a esperar, haría todo lo posible por neutralizar la futura amenaza.

* * *

Sammy abrió la puerta del laboratorio y entró primero, Lucius lo siguió. El enorme laboratorio tenía muchas de sus luces apagadas, solo estaban prendidos los focos de los muros de metal, pero el espacio era tan amplio que no había suficiente luminosidad para distinguir claramente, parecía estar prácticamente a oscuras. Al final del pasillo se podían notar unos monitores LED encendidos, y algunos podían reflejar la silueta de un ser vivo sentado en el escritorio, pero era indistinguible.

-Tiempo sin verte, Heloise- respondió Sammy con naturalidad -. Siento interrumpir tus proyectos, pero traigo al señor Lucius porque tiene un asunto de suma urgencia.

La silueta pareció girar la cabeza hacia el costado derecho.

-Lo mismo digo, Sammy…- habló una voz femenina de adolescente, con un tono muy apático –habla, Lucius.

-¡Para empezar!- habló Lucius intentando imponerse, lo que nunca resultaba con ella –Nada de tus odiosos sarcasmos, esto es serio.

La silueta de Heloise dio media vuelta para fijar sus ojos en Lucius, en la poca luz de los monitores se le podía apreciar una sonrisa muy sarcástica. Sammy le hacía gestos con sus manos a Lucius para pedirle que fuera al grano, y este último prosiguió.

-Ahora el tema de fondo: tenemos un nuevo visitante en la ciudad.

-¡Que bueno!- respondió Heloise con sarcasmo – ¿Y me estas invitando a su fiesta de bienvenida?

«Ya empezó de nuevo, esta chica merece un castigo» decía Lucius en su mente, no lo dijo vocalmente por ver a Sammy pidiéndole tranquilidad.

-No lo entiendes, este chico es un humano.

Heloise pensó un instante.

-Bien, ¿Y?…

-¡«¿Y?»!- reclamó Lucius, le mostró la foto que tenía en su mano y se la pasó –El humano debe ser controlado, es una futura amenaza, y estoy recurriendo a ti por ser la carta segura contra mis amenazas.

-¿En qué te basas- preguntó Heloise, mirando la foto -para decir que es una amenaza?

-¿Acaso no ves la foto?- gruñó Lucius –Está de lo más feliz jugando con la criatura que capturaste en la selva, y que liberamos para destruir la metrópolis el día de ayer. Ni Dorkus, junto a nuestros guardias, lograron domarlo.

-No es la gran cosa- acotó Heloise –. Mandaste a Dorkus sin mi conocimiento previo, y este eligió a un grupo de ineptos para ayudarlo, pensando que sería más rápido. Si hubiera estado yo para domesticarlo, no estarías lloriqueando en estos momentos.

Sammy asintió con la cabeza, estaba de acuerdo con el razonamiento de Heloise. Lucius no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Hablando de Dorkus- habló Sammy -¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos? Tampoco se ha visto durante estos meses.

-Sigue en los proyectos que le encargaron ustedes, sobre la domesticación de animales salvajes. Ahora mismo está en un volcán capturando unos gusanos de lava, luego los llevará a nuestro complejo.

»Pero volviendo a tu tema, si fuese tú, pasaría por alto su presencia y lo haría tan infeliz como al resto de tus habitantes. Lo sobreestimas, Lucius. ¿Crees que va a hacer algo grande como… cambiar el destino de todos o algo así?

Lucius suspiró hacia adentro de la sorpresa. «Otra vez esa frase, ¿acaso es adivina o algo?»

-¡No me sorprendería!- exclamó Lucius -¡Tú misma cambiaste el destino del mundo hace mucho!... ¡Humana repugnante!

Sammy llevó su mano derecha a su cara por el desatino de su jefe y luego lo miró asustado. En tanto, Heloise miró fijamente a Lucius un momento, luego acercó su brazo derecho al escritorio para tomar un control remoto y presionó un botón. Las luces encima de ellos se habían prendido, y por fin se pudo apreciar la forma de Heloise, la cual Lucius casi no recordaba.

Heloise era, efectivamente, una humana… una niña humana, o eso aparentaba, era un poco más grande que Lucius. Usaba una túnica de color carmesí que le tapaban los pies, color de ojos verde y cabello castaño con forma de cola de caballo. Tenía una extraña y muy marcada cicatriz en su frente, la cual ni ella sabe con claridad como se la produjo. La mala reputación que se tiene de los seres humanos es, en gran parte, debido a Heloise y las acciones que la han hecho ser tan aborrecida en Myseryville, incluso para Lucius, que a pesar de ser sabido por todo el mundo, éste detesta admitirlo.

Lucius se sintió amenazado y Sammy intranquilo, cuando vieron el rostro de Heloise cambiar lentamente de expresión, de molestia a una desagradable sonrisa maliciosa. Por lo visto, aceptaba las razones de Lucius y no pensaba discutir más del tema.

-Entonces…- habló Heloise –si me hago cargo de ese chico, ¿Dejarás de molestar?

-Eh-eh… ¡Por supuesto!- habló Lucius muy temeroso.

-Ok, es un trato.

Ambos se dieron la mano. Lucius abandonaba el laboratorio sonriente, pero con sentimientos encontrados en su interior, mientras lo seguía Sammy, pensativo. Este último se detuvo a cierta distancia de Heloise y dio media vuelta.

-Lamento que estés molesta…- dijo Sammy disculpándose –por lo que te dijo el señor Lucius.

-¿Molesta yo? ¡Para nada!- dijo Heloise con una sonrisa, Sammy no estaba seguro si creerle –Ahora podré preocuparme de averiguar algo importante, que a Lucius se le pasó por alto… como siempre.

-Supongo- trató de responder Sammy –que te preguntas cómo es que llegó ese chico a Miseryville, ¿Verdad? Porque eso es lo que me he preguntado en este momento.

-Acertaste, Sammy ¿Desde cuándo empezaste a usar la cabeza?

Sammy conocía su humor sarcástico, así que se sintió más calmado, mostró una sonrisa y se despidió de ella agitando su mano. Esta asintió tranquilamente y Sammy caminó hacia la salida. Heloise tomó su control remoto y con él apagó nuevamente las luces, es una de sus manías trabajas casi a oscuras en su laboratorio.

* * *

A 2 días de ocurrido el incidente, Jimmy Two Shoes caminaba cerca de una de las tantas estatuas doradas de Lucius Atroz VII, acompañado por Cerbee, a quién le puso un collar para mascotas encontrado en el suelo. El primero bostezaba con regularidad y tenía un rostro demacrado por la falta de sueño. Las 2 noches pasadas no tuvo dónde hospedar, todos veían su rostro, y más allá de la expresión de cachorro angelical que éste ponía, les recordaba más a la anatomía facial de aquella criatura llamada Heloise, así que el humano siempre terminaba huyendo de las criaturas, en el fondo, para evitar que Cerbee los atacara a ellos. Terminaron durmiendo en la calle, Jimmy se tapó con pliegos de cartón y no podía conciliar el sueño por lo duro del suelo. En cuanto a Cerbee, durmió tranquilamente encima de Jimmy, le recordaba mucho su hábitat, donde dormía al aire libre, además que cualquier lugar era mucho mejor que el complejo donde lo encerraron por tanto tiempo.

Estaban buscando locales de comida o algún almacén que le ofreciera alimentos, él tenía dinero para comprar, o eso decía, en su bolsillo llevaba 4 dólares canadienses en monedas, obviamente no tenían valor en Myseryville. Sin embargo, nunca se pudo dar cuenta de ello, ya que en todas partes donde iba, lo echaban inmediatamente por sus rasgos de humano.

-Cerbee- dijo Jimmy -, tu aspecto asusta a los habitantes, debes mostrarte amable… y bañarte, hay gente que le molestan las mascotas sucias.

El perrito cíclope lo miró sorprendido y enfadado por inculparlo a él, cuando claramente era el mismo Jimmy del que los demás sentían temor.

A un par de cuadras frente a él, un restaurante donde un garzón zombi tuerto, ofrecía su menú a la gente que consideraba más adinerada. Este recibe una visita no muy grata, un par de guardias del ejército de Lucius acompañaban a un ser pequeño con túnica carmesí, el garzón estaba sudando más frío de lo normal al ver la figura de Heloise en frente de él. No tuvo otra opción que dejarlos pasar, y cuando se acercaban Jimmy y Cerbee al restaurante, este garzón sale de manera forzosa, como si lo hubiesen empujado.

-Eeeh… señorito- dijo el garzón zombi titubeando -, lo invitamos a degustar de un gran banquete en nuestro restaurante. No aceptamos rechazos, si no acepta, nos veremos obligados a…

-¡Acepto!- gritó Jimmy muy emocionado.

Jimmy entró y Cerbee lo siguió, el garzón iba a detener al perro, pero vio que Jimmy se detuvo con mirada de reocupación. El garzón miró hacia Heloise, esta sacudió su cabeza lentamente a modo de negación, así que tuvo que dejarlo entrar. Llevó a ambos a la mesa con ventanal donde Heloise con sus guardias los esperaban. Una vez los allegados se sentaron en frente de estos, Jimmy contempló la cara humana de la pequeña con túnica, quién tenía una mirada maquiavélica. Jimmy miró a sus 2 guardias, uno estaba respirando forzadamente por tener en frente a Cerbee, de hecho, fue uno de los que estuvo en el incidente de la metrópolis. Al ser todos los guardias de Lucius de la misma especie y muy parecidos entre sí, Jimmy creyó reconocerlos.

-¡Oigan!- dijo Jimmy muy exaltado -¡Ustedes son los que acompañaban a Beezy en el helicóptero! ¿Cómo se encuentra él?

«Entonces era cierto, este chico se hizo amigo del idiota de Beezy» pensó Heloise mientras lo miraba. Había anotado los testimonios de los 4 escoltas que lo acompañaron en el helicóptero, y coincidían en que Beezy hablaba con Jimmy de forma cercana después de terminado el desastre. En ningún momento se acercó a Beezy, entre ellos existían diferencias, además que éste no se mostraba dispuesto a cooperar en contra del recién llegado, luego de la discusión con Lucius. Heloise intuía una relación de amistad entre ambos, que se acrecentó al oír a Jimmy mencionar su nombre. Amistad… esa palabra le provocaba repudio.

-¿Que desean ordenar?- dijo el garzón.

-Pide lo que se te antoje- dijo Heloise con una falsa cortesía -, nosotros pagaremos lo que comas.

Jimmy sonrió muy entusiasmado y hojeaba el menú con rapidez. Mientras pedían sus platos, Cerbee mostró sus caninos con rabia, había reconocido la cara de Heloise, aquella que lo había capturado. Se disponía a atacarla.

-Cerbee- dijo Jimmy sin saber que ocurría -¿Qué te pasa?

Cerbee se sube a la mesa y toma un impulso hacia Heloise. Pero sorpresivamente aparece un cubo de metal desde abajo, que destroza la mesa en la que estaban. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, este cubo se expande alrededor de Cerbee y se cierra, cubriendo su cuerpo y deteniéndolo. Quedó imposibilitado de moverse, solo se podía apreciar su cabeza sobre el cubo.

Los 2 guardias estaban temblando aterrorizados y el garzón se llevó la tabla del menú a su cara, tapando sus arrugados labios. No así Heloise, que en ningún momento cambió su expresión, aun teniendo a Cerbee a unos centímetros de ser tocada por sus colmillos. Heloise tenía en su mano derecha un sensor de reconocimiento, calibrado para detectar a Cerbee y activar una trampa en caso de estar demasiado cerca, lo cual funcionó a la perfección.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, perro malo?- lo regañó Jimmy, ignorando por completo el cubo que lo mantenía atrapado –Te he dicho que debes ser cortés con la gente… disculpen a Cerbee, aún no se acostumbra a vivir con los demás.

-No hay problema- dijo Heloise, acercando su rostro a Cerbee -, no es fácil dejar atrás el rencor por alguien que te ha torturado por tanto tiempo.

Cerbee se enfadó aún más por ver como su enemiga admitía su responsabilidad y, además, se burlaba descaradamente de él. Sin embargo, Jimmy no hizo esfuerzo para comprender la indirecta, solo pensaba en el alivio que sintió al ser disculpado por la benefactora que le iba a dar comida gratis. Heloise gritoneó al aterrado garzón que trajera otra mesa, quejándose además del pésimo servicio. Luego de entablar una conversación, Heloise preguntó directamente el cómo llegó a Myseryville, pero la respuesta de Jimmy le fue muy insatisfactoria:

-Una noche, caminando tristemente por una plaza, apareció en frente mío una enorme luz, a unos centímetros de mi cara y, en un segundo, ya sentía que estaba cayendo desde el cielo. Fue tan repentino que no pude detener el paso hacia esa luz… digo, sí apareciera ante ti un portal desconocido y potencialmente peligroso, no cualquiera se atrevería a entrar, ¿No? Pero lo bueno es que tuve una fabulantástica caída desde el cielo a gran velocidad, y luego de caer sobre unos enormes arboles…

Heloise ignoró el resto de la historia, solo analizó lo que ocurrió antes. Le parecía absurda su razón, «¿Un portal de la nada? ¿En serio fue cosa de mera suerte?... ¿O acaso estará mintiendo? Debo sacarle toda la información posible antes de deshacerme de él. Quizá entristecerlo un poco ayude». Luego que el garzón trajera otra mesa y limpiara lo que quedó de la anterior, recibieron sus pedidos. Heloise se presentó con su falsa cortesía a Jimmy y Cerbee, y se ofreció a ser quien le mostrara la ciudad y sus habitantes, para familiarizarse con las «virtudes» que la ciudad tenía, o dicho de otra forma, que la infelicidad lo invadiera y terminara desgraciado de la vida, como los demás. Jimmy aceptó muy a gusto, y Heloise sonrió de forma sádica. Jimmy no entendió ese gesto, y Cerbee se sentía preocupado.


	3. La reina de la miseria (parte 2)

**Y la segunda parte de la introduccion a Heloise.  
**

 **Debo decirles que me he divertido mucho haciendo estos fanfics, a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo para hacerlos. Me he sorprendido en más de una ocasión por el hecho de terminar historias, precisamente por el factor tiempo.**

 **Esta saga continúa, pero por el momento, espero disfruten estos capítulos.**

* * *

-¡Esto es Myseryville!- exclamó enérgicamente Heloise, continuando con el recorrido por la ciudad, junto al forastero Jimmy Two Shoes.

Estaban parados en una esquina muy concurrida de la ciudad. Cerbee estaba aún en el cubo de Heloise.

»Supongo que conoces la palabra «impuesto», ¿verdad, Jimmy?

-Sí, Heloise- dijo ingenuamente Jimmy –. Aunque, la verdad, no sé qué significa.

-Yo te explico- dijo Heloise -: es un porcentaje de dinero que debes entregar al emperador, para qué éste pueda comprarse cosas tan básicas como lociones capilares, televisores o tras cosas, de modo de no sacar dinero de su propio bolsillo. Como nuevo habitante de Myseryville, debes saber que los entregan impuesto, no reciben nada a cambio y es obligatorio.

»Hoy es día de cobranza, así que… - mirando a sus escoltas –Ya saben qué hacer.

Los escoltas asintieron y tomaron a la fuerza a 4 civiles: un par de orcos siameses, una anciana de piel magenta y un hombre cerdo. Cruelmente les quitaron sus pertenencias y, cuando la anciana se resistía a que le quitaran la cartera, el escolta la empuja y la hace caer al suelo.

-Oh- dijo Jimmy, sin inmutarse por la escena -, así que eso es el impuesto.

-Claro, debes pensar que es algo injusto para los habitantes, ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo sería? Si el emperador está pidiendo dinero a las personas es porque debe ser algo importante.

Heloise giró su cabeza a la izquierda para mirar al chico, por su extraño comentario.

-Te mencioné que se tratan de simples caprichos, es solo para complacerse él mismo.

-Bueno, buscar la felicidad es algo importante.

-¿Aun si eso signifique provocar infelicidad a los demás?

-Eh… en eso tienes razón- dijo Jimmy, luego de girar su cabeza a la derecha, para mirar a Heloise.

Sin pensarlo, Jimmy se acercó a los afectados mientras se llevaba su mano al bolsillo. Ya en frente, saca sus 4 dólares canadienses en monedas, repartiéndolos a cada uno.

-Tomen, no se enfaden por ellos, solo hacen su trabajo.

Los civiles, tristes por la impotencia, se sintieron más felices por el gesto de aquel ser tan extraño. Jimmy se acercó nuevamente a Heloise.

»Ahora puedo decir que están más felices.

-Así veo- dijo Heloise con apatía -. ¿Por qué no seguimos el recorrido, quieres?

Jimmy asintió y la siguió, mientras los 2 escoltas llevaban a Cerbee con una cuerda, para evitar acercarse demasiado.

En cuanto a los civiles, a mirar las monedas, se sintieron estafados.

-¡Estas monedas no tienen valor!- Gritó la anciana con fuerza, para luego lanzar la moneda hacia los responsables, pero era tan débil que solo pudo alejarla a un metro de donde estaba. Quedó aún más airada al ver que dicha moneda se iba a la rejilla del desagüe de la calle, sin posibilidad de recuperarla.

* * *

-¿Te has fijado en los enormes cráteres en el suelo?

Heloise le indicaba a Jimmy uno de los agujeros cubiertos de lava, ubicados en el desierto donde se encontraban. Cerbee, aun en el cubo, era custodiado por los guardias.

-Ya no eres tan rudo ¿Verdad?- le dijo uno de los guardias.

Cerbee se enfadó e intentó moverse con rabia, pero solo consiguió caerse de costado, mientras los veía reír. Cerbee demostró cólera por la frustración.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó Jimmy –, no recuerdo haber visto la lava tan cerca.

-Y aun no has visto la mejor parte- le dijo Heloise.

Esta se alejó unos pasos y miró al cielo. Jimmy, con curiosidad, se ganó a su costado derecho, mirando a donde Heloise miraba. Eran unos enormes buitres de 4 alas, plumas púrpura y colmillos dentro de su pico. Estaban a aproximadamente 10 metros de altura. Sorpresivamente, aparece una enorme sanguijuela que cubría todo el agujero con lava de la cual salió, abriendo su enorme ventosa bucal de 3 mandíbulas y atrapando a una de las aves para llevarla a su escondite. Jimmy quedó pasmado, y Heloise sonreía como si disfrutara con el acto.

-¿Ves, Jimmy? Lo mejor es ver algo que nos recuerde el ciclo natural de la vida: algunos viven, y otros… Ja ja, bueno, ya debes saber el resto de la historia.

-Que mala suerte por el pajarito- dijo Jimmy con su sonrisa ingenua, no se veía triste ni nada. Luego del agujero aparece el ave atrapada, rostizada y machucada, pero con vida, Jimmy se acerca y le habla mientras lo acaricia:

-Suerte para la próxima, chico.

Heloise miraba incrédula y molesta a Jimmy, mientras anotaba observaciones en una pequeña agenda.

-Esto va a demorar un poco.

* * *

En medio de un enorme terreno baldío, Heloise sostenía una pelota de baloncesto de color negro.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez a las «quemadas»?- preguntaba esta.

-¿eh?- preguntó Jimmy, sin entender lo que decía.

-Ya sabes, lanzar la pelota a alguien para ganar.

-¡Ah, _dodgeball_! Claro que si, ¿Por qué?

Los guardias le traían una enorme máquina de color carmesí, con el logo de la empresa de Heloise, Mysery Inc. tenía una forma de tacho de basura que incluía un par de cadenas de movimiento de un tanque y un cabezal redondo en donde sobresalía un par de cañones ordenados verticalmente, apuntando a Jimmy. Heloise introdujo el balón en su mano en uno de los cañones, luego se sentó en una silla de playa y se puso lentes de sol, de su bolsillo sacó un control remoto.

-Quiero ver cómo te sientes al estar «quemado».

Heloise presionó uno de los botones del control, la enorme máquina se activó y de los 2 cañones salían disparados balones en llamas, a gran velocidad hacia Jimmy. Un guardia le entregó a Heloise un vaso con agua y bombilla, con la intención de disfrutar cómodamente el sufrimiento del recién llegado. Pero no fue capaz de tomar un sorbo del vaso, su expresión de alegría pasó a ser de molestia y algo de sorpresa, con su mano derecha bajó un poco sus lentes para saber si lo que veía era cierto: Jimmy esquivaba con mucha facilidad los balones en llamas, hasta bailaba al hacerlo, parecía disfrutarlo. Cuando este ve uno de los balones calcinados frente suyo, lo toma para lanzarlo. Pensaba hacerlo con delicadeza para no lastimar a alguien, no era su forma de ser, pero el balón todavía estaba muy caliente y al tomarlo, sintió como su mano se quemaba y lo tiró instintivamente hacia uno de los cañones de la máquina. Al entrar, la maquina se trabó y explotó en su interior, su cabezal redondo con los 2 cañones cae al suelo y en resto de la maquina estaba emanando humo. Jimmy dejó de soplar su mano y celebró su victoria.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- dijo Jimmy algo exhausto, pero con su habitual sonrisa, dejando entrever la falta de uno de sus dientes.

Heloise ya demostraba su enojo, sobre todo porque no esperaba que destruyera su máquina recién construida. Cerbee estaba feliz y los guardias no lo podían creer.

-No quería perder tanto tiempo contigo- murmuraba Heloise sin que Jimmy pudiese escucharla, luego de respirar profundamente -, pero tendré que tomarte un poco más en serio, Jimmy Two Shoes.

* * *

Jimmy se encontraba amarrado de pies y manos con correas, en una de las camillas del laboratorio que Heloise tiene en su casa, recostado en ángulo de 45°. Era una camilla de tortura con muchos implementos, como inyecciones de sustancias, cortes laser y electroshocks, de los cuales, el último fue elegido por Heloise para dar el «golpe de realidad» que, según ella, le hacía falta al chico exageradamente optimista.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntaba Jimmy.

-Tan solo relájate- dijo Heloise -, porque probablemente no te volverás a sentir así en mucho tiempo, Jimmy.

Heloise se preparó para darle un rápido shock con el mínimo de potencia, si no se entristecía, que parecía ser lo más lógico, aumentaría la corriente hasta que sintiera temor a la muerte y pidiera clemencia. Cerbee se sentía triste, quería ayudar a su dueño, pero el cubo era muy resistente.

Encendió el interruptor por un par de segundos. En ese lapso, Jimmy sintió su cuerpo tiritar involuntariamente, y al terminar, sus músculos estaban algo tensos. Jimmy notó como Heloise sonreía.

-Tu dolor me divierte, Jimmy- dijo Heloise.

Jimmy, sin embargo, comenzó a sonreír cálidamente. Heloise ya estaba sintiendo desagrado a aquella expresión, así que ajustó la potencia un nivel arriba.

-Entiendes- dijo Heloise, con una risa burlesca -que estás arriesgando tu vida en este experimento, ¿Verdad?

Jimmy asintió y tarareó 2 veces. Heloise nuevamente encendió el interruptor por 2 segundos, y Jimmy comenzó a quejarse del dolor. Cuando Heloise sonreía, Jimmy lo hacía también, y esta se enojaba aún más. Cerbee luchaba desesperadamente por salir del cubo y salvar a Jimmy, pero no lograba hacerlo. Heloise ajustaba cada vez más la potencia, y alargaba cada vez más el lapso de electrocución de Jimmy. Aunque éste estaba cada vez más débil y adolorido, aún no quitaba su sonrisa.

-¡No entiendes!- dijo Heloise muy enfadada.

Ya casi a la mitad de la potencia, Heloise encendió el electroshock, esta vez, sin apagarlo hasta que el recién llegado dijese «por favor, piedad».

-Lo que he buscado todo este tiempo- le dijo Heloise a Jimmy, sin separar sus dientes –es tu infelicidad. ¡No has querido mostrarla, sé que está ahí!

Jimmy, entre sus gritos temblorosos por la electricidad, soltó unas carcajadas muy notorias. Heloise perdió la paciencia y comenzó a mover el potenciómetro que ajusta la potencia eléctrica, subiéndola lentamente. Cerbee se sentía asustado, cada vez luchaba más por salir, desde ese instante, el cubo comenzó a mostrar una pequeña fisura en la cara trasera, y cada vez se expandía más. Los guardias no lo habían notado, se entumecieron por la crueldad de su jefa.

-¡Vamos, Jimmy!- exclamaba Heloise con su voz más gutural, al punto del sadismo -¡Grita, llora, pide piedad! ¡Muestra tu tristeza de alguna forma!

Mientras la potencia aumentaba, Jimmy gritaba más fuerte, pero aún así soltaba carcajadas, aunque cada vez más irreconocibles, Heloise las reconocía. Esta subía cada vez más la potencia.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no dejas de reírte, con tu dolor y sufrimiento?!

Jimmy grito con la voz aun más temblorosa:

-¡Porque… quiero… verte feliiiiiiiiiiiiz!

Heloise se sintió aturdida con aquella respuesta, no podía cuadrarla, la encontraba carente de sentido. Sintió que su mano (la que sostenía el potenciómetro) ya no giraba, le había dado la máxima potencia. Heloise suspiró hacia adentro por el susto y rápidamente apagó el electroshock. Jimmy dejó de gritar y quedó decaído, al límite de la inconsciencia. Cerbee sentía su ojo húmedo por ver a Jimmy así.

Heloise estuvo fuera de sí: hace mucho tiempo que no se mostraba tan alterada como ahora. Trataba de ordenar sus ideas, Jimmy diciendo que le gustaba verla feliz… «Estúpido ingenuo, cuando me reía, no llegó a pensar que lo hacía para burlarme». Esta quería hacer infeliz a Jimmy, no matarlo… no todavía. Necesitaba sacarle la información esencial, todavía no estaba claro cómo fue que llegó a este lugar.

-Tomemos un descanso- le dijo Heloise a los guardias -, vigilen a Jimmy mientras vuelvo, quítenle las correas y recuéstenlo.

Heloise llegó hasta la entrada de su casa y salió a respirar profundamente para calmar su temperamento, ya estaba ocultándose los 3 soles de aquel mundo. Ya más calmada, recordó su vieja bitácora, una que siempre tenía a mano para anotar sus vivencias y proyectos más exitosos en los momentos más difíciles. Le fue de mucha ayuda en los primeros meses en la empresa, cuando realizaba bosquejos de proyectos muy ambiciosos, al punto de volverlo su tesoro personal, lo llamó «El Reporte de Heloise». Cuando Lucius dominó el mundo, ya no existieron más retos de consideración para ella, y dejo de lado su bitácora al no creer que pudiera darle más uso, pero ocasionalmente vuelve a hojearla por un tema de nostalgia, la última vez fue hace 3 semanas. Debido a la enorme cantidad de trabajo, se ha dedicado a dormir en su laboratorio, su intención era de cumplir un mes completo hasta adelantar todos sus objetivos.

Se puso a revisar en la biblioteca oculta en una habitación secreta, protegida con un cerrojo especial, creado por ella con una forma especial, además de un sistema de detectores especial. Al entrar, se dirigió a la sección donde tenía guardada su preciada bitácora, pero notó que un libro estaba en el suelo, y algunas repisas tenían sus libros algo desordenados, en posición diagonal y no vertical como ella acostumbra a dejarlos. Si bien, Heloise no era del todo ordenada, si era meticulosa en asuntos de documentación, y mientras recogía el libro en el suelo para dejarlo en su posición, sospechaba que alguien más entró a su biblioteca oculta, lo cual no creía posible porque nadie conoce su ubicación. Pero lo peor llegó cuando el reporte no estaba en su posición original, y con un sentimiento de tensión, lo buscaba en todos los rincones posibles de la biblioteca, pero no lo encontró. Saliendo de ahí, se dedicó a buscar en toda su casa con la esperanza de verlo tirado por error…

Luego de un rato, en el laboratorio era posible escuchar los gritos de rabia que propinaba Heloise, los guardias, quienes vigilaban a Cerbee calmado en el cubo y a Jimmy recobrando lentamente la conciencia, perdieron la concentración e intentaban descifrar que le provocaba tanta ira. La respuesta llegó pronto, esta volvió al laboratorio con una mirada enrabiada.

-¡Mi bitácora no está- gritó Heloise -, alguien lo robó! ¡Búsquenlo ahora, daré la alerta a toda la guardia de Lucius para encontrarlo, al diario y al o los responsables! ¡Pagarán por haberse robado mi reporte!

-¿Y qué hacemos con el chico y el perro?- preguntó uno de los 2 guardias.

-Ya veré qué hacer, pero ahora céntrense en llamar a sus colegas.

Heloise y los guardias habían dado la espalda a Jimmy y a Cerbee. Este último supo que era el momento propicio para atacar, así que rápidamente rompió el cubo por la enorme grieta hecha por el forcejeo, luego tomó un rápido impulso hacia los guardias, quienes apenas reaccionaron. Cerbee los empujó con fuerza y los hizo chocar con uno de los muros del laboratorio, quedando semiinconscientes. Echando un rápido vistazo, vio a Heloise sorprendida y tomada desprevenida por el incidente de la bitácora, no tenía forma de actuar ante su ataque rápido y certero. Cuando parecía que nada se interponía en medio de su ataque, alguien se atraviesa para proteger a Heloise, y Cerbee frenó bruscamente para evitar dañar al obstaculizador, dejando marcas en el suelo. Era Jimmy Two Shoes quien detuvo al perro ciclope, aun con fuerzas para mantenerse en pie.

-Perro malo… te he dicho… que debes ser cortés con la gente- le regaño Jimmy, por lo que Cerbee agachó la cabeza. Luego Jimmy sintió un repentino cansancio y se apoyó en sus rodillas para mantenerse parado, jadeando como si hubiese hecho ejercicio.

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me defendiste?- preguntó Heloise.

-Heloise…- habló Jimmy, con dificultad para hablar -quisiera ayudarte… a buscar… tu diario.

Heloise no quería comprender la situación, aquel al que había hecho sufrir de forma tan horrible hace unos instantes, la había protegido de un daño inminente. Los 2 guardias se habían recobrado, estaban detrás de Cerbee muy enfadados y dispuestos a atacar. Heloise los vio y mostró la palma de su mano derecha en señal de permanecer quietos y no atacar, era obvio que no tendrían posibilidad contra el perrito.

-No necesito tu ayuda- habló secamente Heloise a Jimmy-. Solo… vete de aquí con tu perro ¿Quieres? Cuando recupere mi diario, veré que hacer contigo.

-Pero…- insistía Jimmy, ya recuperando el aliento - ¿Cómo es ese diario que perdiste?

-Enserio, eso no te importa.

-Por favor, quiero ayudarte.

Cerbee no era capaz de creer que su dueño fuese capaz de dejar fuera los rencores hacia Heloise, y menos, querer ayudarla como si nada hubiese pasado. Heloise en tanto, se resignaba por la insistencia de Jimmy, así que decidió hablar de su bitácora, después de todo, no creía que llegase más lejos de buscarlo en la calle un día y declinar a la mañana siguiente, no era su problema personal.

-Ok, es un libro, y es grande. ¿Contento?

Jimmy se contentó y mostro unas ansias de ayudarla, esta de inmediato apuntó con su dedo la salida, indicando que se fueran de una vez. Jimmy le saludó agitando su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y Cerbee los ignoró, luego de salir de la casa, Heloise les cerró la puerta bruscamente. Los guardias miraron fijamente a Heloise y esta habló con severidad:

-¿Qué no escucharon lo que le dije a Jimmy? Es un libro grande, de tapa color carmesí sin nada escrito en su portada pero tiene mi nombre en la primera hoja, con una cadena de un raro material llamado _gammagneto_ y un ojo en uno de sus extremos.

»Mientras doy el aviso, quiero que ustedes vayan directo con Lucius y le digan que no iré al trabajo hasta resolver este asunto. ¡Ahora vayan!

Los guardias rápidamente se fueron, pero descuidadamente dejaron la puerta de la entrada abierta. Heloise fue molesta a cerrarla, y en ese momento mira hacia el paisaje nocturno y reconoce a Jimmy y Cerbee, preparando el cartón para pasar la noche a unos metros de su casa, en frente de la casa aledaña a la de Heloise, la cual está abandonada y pasó a ser de su posesión.

-¿Así que no tienes donde dormir, Jimmy?- preguntó Heloise con fuerza y expresión apática.

-Es cierto- contestó Jimmy, nuevamente mostrando su sonrisa -, en todas partes me han negado la estadía estos días, así que no me queda de otra que dormir bajo las estrellas. Solo tú has sido generosa con nosotros, y he querido agradecerte de alguna forma.

-¿Y no pensaste en dormir en aquella casa abandonada, justo en frente tuyo?

-Sería fácil entrar, pero sigue siendo una casa ajena. No es mi estilo pasar a llevar a alguien, aunque sea por necesidad.

-Entonces te dejaré en claro: esa casa es mía y te autorizo a habitarla durante unos días, solo debes acomodarla un poco.

Jimmy sintió una enorme felicidad, este iba corriendo directamente a Heloise para abrazarla, mientras gritaba del júbilo. Pero esta lo detiene plantando la palma de su mano en la cara, luego lo empujó un par de metros.

-Je je, lo siento, me deje llevar- dijo Jimmy avergonzado, con la cara marcada por la mano de Heloise.

Jimmy saludó a Heloise agitando la mano mientras entraba a la casa abandonada, Cerbee lo siguió, pero miró con ira a Heloise antes de entrar, mostrándole sus caninos. Esta le entrecerró los ojos y cerró la puerta, luego esta empezó a sentir una paz interior, casi mostrando una sonrisa por hacer una… buena acción. Pero luego de pensar un poco, su corazón latía más rápido, estaba dudando de lo que hizo, sentía que tal vez había cometido un gran, gran error, no pudo haber hecho un acto de bondad. Pero por otra parte, trataba de calmarse pensando era una forma de tenerlo cerca para obtener lo que busca, mantenerlo vigilado y controlado. Un cumplido para no sentirse en deuda con el rubio. No es que hubiese tenido compasión por Jimmy o algo así…


	4. El protegido

**Personalmente, me gusta mantener el concepto de una serie al escribir mis historias. Pero en esta ocasión, me tomé libertades para incluir presonajes inventados que aporten un poco, a parte de dar un toque de misterio. Lo hice pensando que el recorrido de Heloise, al convertirse en una temida villana, no fue nada fácil, y se ganó una importante cantidad de enemigos, de los cuales, algunos aún permanecen al acecho.  
**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo.**

 **EDIT- No me perdono la cantidad de errores que encontré en este capítulo, de los que me dí cuenta después de publicarlo. Si ustedes los vieron, les pido disculpas.**

* * *

La guardia personal de Lucius Atroz VII solo ha considerado a un único líder natural, y ese es Molotov. Es un guerrero de piel anaranjada y lampiña en comparación con sus subordinados yeti. Era muy alto y corpulento, quien antiguamente vestía similar a un bárbaro y su voz de mando era excepcional.

Sus escoltas eran de un pueblo ancestral de monstruos amantes de las batallas, aislados de la civilización y enemistados con aquellos que los consideraban «salvajes». En tanto, Molotov era un errante que llegó al pueblo, se ganó la confianza de los habitantes y tomó el liderazgo, adoptando sus tradiciones. No fue sino hasta que Heloise negoció con ellos una alianza que beneficiaba a ambos, y luego de estrechar lazos, Molotov acató a sus soldados la total fidelidad y lealtad a ésta y a la familia Atroz, que permanece hasta hoy. Aquel líder y guerrero tuvo que adaptarse a la sociedad, cortando su enorme melena a un peinado militar, dejando al descubierto un par de cuernos pequeños en su cabeza, y dejando atrás su vestimenta de bárbaro a un uniforme carmesí oscuro de guardaespaldas. Esto, principalmente, porque su esposa se adaptó rápidamente al ambiente citadino de Myseryville y le exigió seguir el mandato de Lucius de usar traje, pero Molotov convenció a este último de no hacer lo mismo con sus soldados, que se aferraban con firmeza a sus tradiciones y deseaban mostrar al resto lo que su pueblo natal representa para ellos.

Cuando recibió la orden de Heloise para buscar el diario, realizó los preparativos para iniciar la operación, pero entabló con ella un diálogo mediante intercomunicador televisado, puesto que Heloise estaba en su hogar. Algunos de sus guardias estaban detrás de su líder, esperando órdenes.

-¿Tiene algún indicio para comenzar la búsqueda?- dijo Molotov, con un acento ruso.

-Por ahora- contestó Heloise –solo sé que ingresaron a mi casa hace 9 días. Viendo las grabaciones de mis cámaras, en ese preciso día son desactivadas una a una, quedando inutilizadas todas sin mostrar nada, desde ahí ya no proyectan imagen alguna. También desactivaron mi sistema de luces infrarrojas para el uso de alarmas, por eso no me enteré cuando ingresaron.

-Entonces- acotó Molotov, cruzando sus brazos -planificaron esto con una enorme anticipación y cuidado, sabían muy bien a quien se enfrentaban y tomaron todas las precauciones posibles. Son muy astutos.

-No lo suficiente. No se dieron cuenta que tenía instaladas otro par de cámaras, ocultas en mi habitación secreta. Una de ellas es infrarroja, al ver las proyecciones, se aprecian 2 hombres vestidos de negro y sombrero. Al parecer, llevaban un detector de campo electromagnético, porque se detenían unos instantes y luego se acercaron directamente a mi cámara infrarroja, la que desactivaron en el instante; luego se detuvieron otro instante y caminaron hacia mi otra cámara. En aquel instante, se veían calmados, sospecho que conocían muy bien mis horarios de trabajo.

-¿Y por qué esa conclusión?

-Porque yo había planificado trabajar un mes completo en el laboratorio de la empresa, para terminar varios proyectos atrasados, porque mi asistente está afuera trabajando hace mucho. De no ser porque volví ayer para torturar a un chico por petición de Lucius, aún no me habría dado cuenta, lo hubiese sabido en una semana, o incluso más.

-A pesar de todo, considero que las imágenes son un buen indicio para descubrir a los posibles culpables. Por cierto, ¿es lo único que le ha sido usurpado?

-Eso es lo que me extraña: De todas mis cosas, maquinas, armas e, inclusive, objetos de valor, solo se centraron en robar únicamente mi bitácora de trabajo, la cual, en el fondo, es insignificante.

-¿Insignificante, dice?

-Si hablamos en términos de utilidad. Lo único que tiene son mis memorias y bosquejos de posibles experimentos, los que ni siquiera están detallados para llevarlos a cabo seriamente. Solo yo sería capaz de interpretarlos para ello… a menos que…

-Entonces, ¿consideraría prudente actuar con discreción?

Antes que Heloise hablara, al salón de Molotov entró otro de sus soldados, quién se acercó rápidamente a su líder para dar una información, la cual le fue susurrada en su oído terminado en punta. Molotov frunció el ceño luego de escuchar y miró fijamente a Heloise con su reconocida expresión de tipo rudo.

-Una consulta, Señorita- dijo Molotov, mientras cruzaba nuevamente los brazos -: a parte de nosotros ¿Le ha contado esta información a alguien más?

Heloise miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque me acaban de decir que un chico forastero está preguntando en la calle, a todos los que se cruzan con él, por un libro que dice ser de su propiedad. Se trata del humano que fue visto con Beezy, y usted parece conocerlo.

Heloise estaba recordando lo recientemente ocurrido, y vino a su mente la imagen del chico humano ingenuo. «Jimmy Two Shoes… ese tonto».

-Sí, lo conozco- dijo Heloise con disgusto –, es a él al que torturé. No sabe nada relevante acerca de mi reporte, solo le dije que es un libro grande. Pero…

Heloise mostró una sonrisa burlesca.

»No esperaba que ese idiota fuese a hacer tanto escándalo, con esa descripción tan vaga.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con él?

* * *

-Señor, ¿Ha visto un diario, así como un libro grande?

Jimmy Two Shoes estaba en la esquina de un cruce de calle muy concurrido, buscando pistas del diario de Heloise, a quién le había prometido encontrarlo y entregárselo como manera de pagar su deuda, o eso era lo que él pensaba. Se empeñó por buscar algo que no sabía cómo era realmente. Estaba desde la mañana junto a Cerbee, preguntando a todo aquel que pasara si sabía algo del diario. En un par de ocasiones, mencionó que «pertenece a una amiga llamada Heloise», los monstruos que escucharon ese nombre se limitaron a huir. Su aspecto humano tampoco ayudaba mucho, el simple hecho de ser de la misma especie que Heloise espantaba a la mayoría de los que pasaban cerca.

Cerbee jugaba con cualquier cosa que encontraba en la calle y lo destruía al rato siguiente, como una mariposa, una lata vacía, neumáticos de automóviles, motores de automóviles, automóviles, etc. Pero tomó una posición de alerta cuando una limusina negra se acercó sospechosamente a Jimmy, llegando rápidamente al costado de este último.

-Sube al auto- le dijo una voz proveniente de la limusina, luego de bajar la ventana polarizada a la mitad.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Jimmy, sin siquiera pensar las intenciones de los individuos.

Le abrieron la puerta más cercana y este entró con toda confianza, Cerbee se preparaba a atacar a los desconocidos, pero distinguió algo dentro de la limusina que le devolvió la calma y también entró de un salto. La puerta se cerró, se subió la ventana por completo y avanzaron. Cerbee estaba mordiendo un hueso como un desesperado, dado por alguien de confianza.

-Nos vemos de nuevo, Jimmy.

Se trataba de Beezy J. Atroz, con su pomposo traje empresarial de color negro. Jimmy se puso muy feliz de ver de nuevo al primer amigo que tuvo en este nuevo mundo, mientras Beezy sentía el mismo regocijo, pero no se atrevía a mostrarlo abiertamente, solo se expresó con una sonrisa discreta. Cerbee, en señal de gratitud por el hueso recibido, saltó sobre los muslos de Beezy, agachando la cabeza para recibir caricias, y este, sorprendido, realiza tal acción.

-¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Beezy!- gritó Jimmy con fuerza -, ¿Cómo has estado?

-No me quejo- habló Beezy, fingiendo indiferencia -, discutí con mi padre, almorcé, dormí, cené, dormí, me levanté, desayuné, dormí…

-Eh, Beezy… sería conveniente decirle rápido por qué estamos aquí.

Esa frase provino de una voz con tono irregular, y tanto Jimmy como Cerbee miraron sin darse cuenta de lo extenso de la limusina, hacia la persona a la que no habían notado su presencia por estar pendientes de Beezy (aparte del chofer). Se trataba de Sammy, el asistente más cercano de Lucius, quién además ha sido el tutor de Beezy para ser un empresario responsable, no necesariamente con resultados favorables. Es la cercanía que se tienen ambos lo que llevo a confidenciarse la situación de Jimmy, tomando finalmente una determinación.

-Ok, Sammy- dijo Beezy -. Jimmy, estás en un gran peligro. Mi padre quiere acabar contigo, y ha mandado lo peor que puede existir.

Jimmy fingía prestar atención, aunque en el fondo, no se sentía preocupado de si estaba en peligro o no.

-Sí, chico- habló Sammy, con tal de dar una buena impresión a sus invitados -. He visto lo que es capaz de hacer, he colaborado en sus planes.

»Es despiadada- comenzó a hablar histriónicamente, y sus gesto se volvían igualmente histriónicos -, maquiavélica y cruel. Yo descubrí su talento y lo desarrolló al máximo. Cuando inicia algo, no parará hasta destruirlo. Se ha vuelto la portadora de la tristeza… ¡La raíz del mal! ¡La reina de la miseria! ¡El pilar de Mysery Inc.!...

-¡Aburriiidoo!- interrumpió Beezy de manera no muy amable, Sammy se detuvo porque sabía que volvió a exagerar en su forma de relatar.

»Jimmy, es una enana sabelotodo malvada, llamada Heloise.

Hubo un silencio, uno que se rompió abruptamente porque Jimmy dijo con alegría:

-¡¿Heloise?! ¡Pero si ella es una gran amiga mía!

Se formó otro silencio más prolongado. Beezy y Sammy se miraron boquiabiertos. ¿Heloise? ¿Una amiga? ¿Acaso Jimmy les estaba tomando el pelo? ¿O no habrá entendido bien el nombre?

»E incluso- continuaba Jimmy, al ver que nadie pronunciaba una palabra –me dejó hospedar en su casa abandonada, y le estoy devolviendo el favor buscando su diario perdido.

-¿La de Dorkus?- dijo Sammy en voz baja, hablando para sí mismo –Entonces si puede ser Heloise. ¿Pero un diario? Si es lo que creo ¿Por qué le contaría algo tan confidencial a alguien cualquiera como él?

-Si es lo que creo,- preguntó Beezy, quién escuchó sin disimular los susurros de Sammy, y éste último le puso una expresión despectiva – ¿por qué le contaría algo tan confidencial a alguien cualquiera como tú?

-No lo sé- dijo Jimmy, alzando las palmas de sus manos -. Quizás confía en mí, y me dio la tarea de buscarlo, no sé si lo perdió por descuido, lo robaron o lo prestó.

-Por eso reunió a toda la guardia de Lucius esta mañana- habló Sammy, nuevamente en voz baja -. Tiene más sentido que haya sido robado. ¿Pero quién habrá sido?

-Por eso reunió a toda la guardia de Lucius- Acotó Beezy, nuevamente copiando a Sammy - Tiene más sentido que haya sido…

-¡Beezy!- Interrumpió Sammy con molestia -¿Por qué en vez de copiarme, no piensas en algo tú mismo y se lo dices?

-Beezy quedó impactado por la interrupción, luego hizo un enorme esfuerzo para hacer lo que le dijo Sammy: pensar en algo. Y aunque con mucha dificultad, articuló lo siguiente:

-Eeeeeeeeh… Yyyyy… ¿Cómo… es… ese… dia… rio…?

Al terminar, Beezy cruzó sus brazos con estilo y puso una cara confiada.

-Me dijo que era un libro- dijo Jimmy -uno grande, y tenía su nombre… bueno, no me dijo si tenía su nombre, pero era un libro grande.

-Un libro grande, ¿eh?- dijo Beezy con la mano en su mentón, fingiendo analizar lo que Jimmy decía.

-Un libro… grande…- dijo Sammy, repitiendo la frase como autómata -¿Eso es todo lo que te dijo?

Antes que Jimmy dijera algo más, Beezy, quien miro por la ventana un instante, respiro hacia adentro con fuerza y se mostró asustado.

-¡Vi a un par de tipos- dijo Beezy, respirando agitadamente –buscando a Jimmy!

-¿Qué? ¿Buscándolo?- dijo Sammy, tomado por sorpresa a raíz del repentino comentario -¿Cómo lo sabes?

Beezy pudo ver a los 2 tipos con traje y sombrero negro, mostrando una foto a unos peatones. Cuando la limusina pasó a un costado de donde se encontraban, alcanzó a ver la foto e inmediatamente reconoció la imagen de Jimmy. Los tipos miraron con una expresión no muy amigable a la limusina, pero no pudieron distinguir nada en su interior por los vidrios polarizados que poseía.

-No sé si fue mi padre o Heloise- prosiguió Beezy -, pero enviaron a esos 2 matones para acabar con Jimmy.

Sammy echó un rápido vistazo para alcanzar a reconocer aquellos que Beezy mencionaba, logrando verlos únicamente de espalda y a lo lejos. Para él algo no cuadraba.

-No tiene sentido- habló Sammy -. El señor Lucius es el emperador del mundo, si te quisiera atrapar con urgencia, armaría una enorme campaña de captura en tu contra, para que todos sepan de ti y te lleven ante él, aparte que yo estaría al tanto. Tampoco es el estilo de Heloise, los guardias de la familia Atroz están a su entera disposición, y posiblemente ella misma estaría con ellos buscándote, lo que no sería probable porque te dejó en «libertad», si lo llamamos de alguna forma. Además, aunque todavía no lo creo, te dejó vivir en su casa abandonada. Heloise nunca ha sido así de bondadosa hasta donde yo sé.

Sammy esperaba que alguien aportara con una duda o respuesta, pero solo veía a Jimmy mirándolo, pasmado y aun sin entender del todo la situación; Beezy, que tenía su mano derecha en el mentón y su otra mano bajo su codo derecho, estaba emitiendo ronquidos cada vez más sonoros; además, Cerbee había devorado su hueso y estaba rasgando el asiento al costado de Beezy con sus mandíbulas, haciendo un ruido muy molesto. Sammy no tuvo de otra que seguir su monólogo, pero al menos, siguió mostrando su magnífica labia a los presentes.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué enviar a 2 matones de manera tan discreta? Nuestra preocupación no es Heloise o el jefe, sino un tercer actor, el ladrón del reporte de Heloise, que es lo más posible. Si te está buscando a ti, corres peligro, pero el meterse con mi despiadada amiga y humillarla, es un asunto aún más peligroso. ¡Pero no te preocupes más, es por eso que estamos aquí contigo!

Al terminar, Sammy señaló a Beezy durmiendo, mientras hacía un gesto malicioso. Jimmy entendió el mensaje de despertarlo sutilmente:

-Ah, por supuesto… ¡BEEZYYYYYYY!

El grito asustó a Beezy de tal forma que lo hizo saltar del asiento y golpear el techo de la limusina con su cabeza, casi incrustando sus cuernos con la lata.

-¡Aaaah!- gimió Beezy del dolor -¿Me quedé dormido? ¿Por qué me despertaron?

-Me insististe- Le dijo Sammy a Beezy –que serías tú el que explicaría el plan secreto.

-Sí, tienes razón. Escucha, Jimmy: decidimos que te protegeríamos del peligro, así que nuestro plan secreto es… espera, no le contarás del plan a nadie, ¿Verdad?

-Ah, claro que no- afirmó Jimmy, algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-Dije: ¡No le contarás del plan a nadie! ¡¿Verdad?!

Beezy habló más fuerte, pero esta vez se empeñó en mirar al chofer de la limusina, al quién iba dirigida la pregunta en un principio. Era un hombre lagarto de color rojo intenso, que no había prestado atención a nada de lo que conversaron, porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Este miró a Beezy a través del espejo retrovisor cuando escuchó la frase dicha muy fuertemente.

-¡Dije!- gritaba Beezy, cada vez más fuerte, y con una cara ridículamente furiosa -¡NO LE CONTARÁS DEL PLAN A NADIE! ¡¿VERDAAAA?!

-Mmmmm… Seeee- dijo el hombre lagarto mientras asentía lentamente y mostrando una mirada apática.

-¡DIJEEE…!

-Ya no parece necesario- interrumpió Jimmy -, el señor lagarto ya dijo que no contará el plan secreto.

-Ah, bueno, más le vale. Entonces, el plan secreto es…

* * *

De noche, en las instalaciones de Mysery Inc., Sammy y Beezy entraron sin problemas a través de los guardias, estos ya estaban habituados a dejar pasar a Sammy, y al ver a Beezy con un enorme bolso en su espalda que se arrastraba en el suelo y una sonrisa nerviosa que haría sospechar a cualquiera (menos a ellos), se sintieron alagados por la visita del hijo del gobernador absoluto y lo dejaron pasar sin impedimentos. Llegando a pasos de la planta central de trabajo, Beezy da vuelta su enorme bolso y caen Jimmy y Cerbee del interior. Estos últimos miraban no muy contentos unos casilleros frente a ellos.

-Ya no estoy seguro del plan, Beezy- dijo Jimmy, sin su habitual entusiasmo-. ¿Me podrías repasar los pasos de nuevo?

-¡Vamos, Jimmy!- dijo Beezy -El plan se trata de mantenerte escondido hasta que Sammy sepa que es lo que Heloise y mi papá piensan hacer contigo, y tratar de convencerlos que no eres capaz de matar ni a una mosca.

-Claro, si hasta he hablado con un niño mosca. Pero… ¿Tenemos que escondernos en estos casilleros hasta entonces?

-¿Tenemos?... Ah, claro, Cerbee. Ups, no lo consideré a él, je je… Un pequeño error de cálculo.

Cerbee puso una mirada gruñona hacia Beezy, en tanto Sammy, después de buscar unas llaves en su habitación, se acercaba a ellos.

-En fin- continuó Beezy -. Si te están buscando, éste sería el último lugar al que vendrán. ¿A qué tonto se le ocurriría esconderse dentro del mismo edificio en el que habitan los que lo quieren capturar? Aquí estarás prácticamente a salvo.

-No lo dudo- dijo Jimmy -, pero nunca mencionaste que estaríamos encerrados en un casillero, creía que sería una habitación o una bodega.

-No puedes cuestionar mi plan tan perfecto, menos en el último instante.

-Si me permites, Beezy- habló Sammy -, si hay salas desocupadas, donde nunca va nadie. Algunas están con llave y me confiaron a mí cuidarlas.

-Uf, que alivio- dijo Jimmy, sin disimular siquiera un poco.

-Ok- dijo Beezy desganado y molesto -, solo por esta vez te dejaré cambiar mi plan perfecto a última hora.

Todos se dirigían a buscar la habitación más segura para Jimmy, sin embargo, una figura los observaba desde lo más alto, oculto de las pocas luces encendidas en la planta. Levantó su walkie-talkie y envió un mensaje.

* * *

Luego de escoger una de las salas desocupadas en Mysery Inc., Sammy se disponía a meter la llave de la cerradura cuando de pronto oyen unos pasos, el eco en el pasillo y el silencio en aquellas horas hacían esos sonidos bastante audibles. Beezy sentía como su cuerpo parecía paralizarse por la tensión, igualmente Sammy, Jimmy sentía curiosidad de ver quién o quiénes eran, Cerbee se puso en posición de ataque.

-Deben ser los guardias- murmuró Sammy -. Si voy, no sospecharán. Los enviaré a otra parte para poder abrir esta puerta. Esperen aquí.

Sammy caminó hacia el sonido de los pasos, de forma cautelosa para evitar producir mucho ruido con sus pasos en aquel pasillo apenas iluminado. Llegó a una intersección de pasillos, ahora caminando de forma natural para no hacer sospechar a los guardias, pero de pronto, al mirar al pasillo a su lado derecho, se lleva una sorpresa cuando descubre el origen de las pisadas: eran de 2 tipos vestidos completamente de negro y sombrero, exactamente como los vistos durante el día mientras iban en la limusina. Sammy rápidamente se devolvió por donde venía, siendo afortunado y desafortunado a la vez: afortunado porque la poca luz de los pasillos lo hizo imperceptible para los hombres de negros, que no pudieron ver hacia donde fue; y desafortunado porque los de negro atinaron a seguirlo cuando escucharon sus rápidos pasos al correr. Sin embargo, al llegar a la intersección, el sonido prácticamente se había esfumado, y no sabían hacia donde fue, así que optaron por seguir de frente, cuando Sammy escapó por su izquierda.

Ya estando cerca de los demás, les advierte con desesperación:

-¡No puedes ocultarte ahora, Jimmy! ¡Los matones que te buscaban en la mañana están aquí! ¡Debemos huir!

Sammy se impulsó rápidamente luego de la advertencia, huyendo hacia la sala de Lucius y advertir la presencia de intrusos. Jimmy y Cerbee lo siguieron, pero Beezy, que tenía la puerta de la sala deshabitada abierta, la intento cerrar rápidamente con llave, pero el susto hacía que sus movimientos fuesen más torpes, por lo que al cerrar, perdiera el rastro de sus compañeros, y no sabía a donde se dirigían. Con la esperanza de encontrarlos, corrió hacia la dirección que estos siguieron, pero tomó una ruta diferente, llegando finalmente a la salida del edificio. Sin embargo, antes de salir, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y sus pupilas se encogían a ver lo que ocurría afuera: Toda la guardia personal de Lucius estaba reunida y lista para ingresar, teniendo a Molotov y Heloise a la cabeza de lo que parecía era una operación de captura sanguinaria.

-Tengan en claro- indicó Heloise a los escoltas –que los hombres de negro solo piensan capturar a Jimmy Two Shoes. Sabemos que se encuentran dentro de Mysery Inc., así que ya saben qué hacer cuando lo vean.

Beezy temió lo peor luego de escuchar aquellas palabras: al parecer, los hombres de negro sí trabajan para Heloise después de todo. Sin perder tiempo, regresa por donde vino con tal de encontrar a Jimmy y los demás, pero desafortunadamente, se encontró frente a frente con los hombres de negro, quienes no dudaron en perseguirlo. No tuvo más alternativa que correr y escoger el primer pasillo para intentar perderlos de vista.

Sammy y los demás estaban acercándose a la sala de Lucius, sin embargo, una repentina cantidad de luces provenientes de diversas partes del edificio los perturbó. Sammy supo de inmediato que se trataba de la tropa de Lucius, y si bien se alegró en un principio para advertir de los intrusos, pronto pensó con detenimiento: ¿Por qué entran de forma tan escandalosa? ¿Saben que están los tipos de negro merodeando el edificio? ¿Pero por qué no evitaron que entraran? ¿Cómo fue que evadieron la seguridad así de fácil? ¿Y si en verdad trabajan para Lucius y el verdadero objetivo es Jimmy Two Shoes?

De pronto, Beezy llegó apresurado echando un vistazo a su costado izquierdo, reconociéndolos y cambiando rápidamente de dirección.

-¡Huye Jimmy!- gritó Beezy -¡Los matones están con Heloise y quieren capturarte!

-¿Estás seguro, Beezy?- cuestionó Sammy, sin saber que creer realmente –Deberíamos explicar a los guardias lo que ocurre.

-Olvídalo. Escuché claramente a Heloise decir a los guardias que los matones venían por Jimmy y que si lo encontraban, sabían qué hacer con él.

-No lo sé, ¿Y si se trata de un malentendido?

Del mismo lugar donde Beezy llegó, aparecieron una docena de guardias, uno de estos miró hacia la puerta de la oficina de Lucius y al encontrarse con Jimmy y los demás, apuntó a hacia ellos y los demás guardias siguieron la dirección.

-¿Qué esperas, Jimmy?- dijo Beezy -¡Huye!

Jimmy, que sentía la adrenalina al tope, por las cosas repentinas que vivía en ese instante y el temor por el que pasaban sus compañeros, no pensó en nada y solo obedeció a Beezy, huyendo por una puerta de escape a su derecha. Se sintió peor cuando vio que Cerbee se quedaba a defenderlo. En tanto, Sammy no esperaba esa huida, eso le provocó una inmensa sensación de tensión en todo su cuerpo al ver que todo se salía de control.

Los guardias lo iban a seguir, pero Beezy y Cerbee cerraron el paso de la puerta.

-Señor Beezy- dijo uno de los escoltas -, nos interrumpe el paso. Comprenda que necesitamos al humano.

Pero éste no escuchaba razones, se puso en una pose ridícula de karate y emitiendo sonidos agudos. Los guardias solamente retrocedieron cuando Cerbee se puso en frente de Beezy y gruñó mostrando sus caninos, esforzando todos los músculos de la cara lo más que pudo. Pero esta vez, los guardias estaban preparados, suponiendo que Jimmy iba acompañado de su nueva y peligrosa mascota, entraron con el kit de captura de animales, dardos tranquilizantes, una red y una jaula de acero para capturar al perro de un solo ojo. Además, Heloise se abrió paso entre los guardias, trayendo en sus manos un cubo de captura expansible como el que usó anteriormente la vez que conoció a Jimmy. Ésta se ganó frente a Cerbee, amenazando con usar su «juguete», Cerbee se preparaba para atacar…

Jimmy subió unas escaleras metálicas hacia el piso siguiente, llegando a la única puerta, al abrirla, conducía hacia un pasillo muy angosto, considerando que se trata de una zona de escape. Solo había 3 ventanas redondas y pequeñas en su costado izquierdo, una única luz en medio del pasillo y en el otro extremo, había otra puerta abierta. Sin opción, solo siguió trotando hacia el otro lado, por desgracia, al llegar a la puerta, ve a aquellos a los que menos esperaba ver: los matones vestidos de negro. Jimmy giró con rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta donde había entrado, y estos tomaron impulso para atraparlo. Estaba a metros de cruzar la puerta cuando ve a Sammy parado al otro lado de esta, con una mirada iracunda. Al detenerse, ve a Jimmy.

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó Sammy, luego apuntó con fuerza hacia Jimmy -¡Inicien maniobra de ataque! ¡Ahora!

Jimmy no entendía lo que pasaba, se quedó parado sin hacer nada, mientras veía como Sammy se hacía a un lado y dejaba pasar a los guardias, que tomaron impulso para abalanzarse hacia donde estaba el primero. Estaba atrapado y no tuvo más remedio que cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos como reacción reflejo. La sorpresa vino cuando estos guardias pasaron sobre Jimmy sin dañarlo, atacando a los hombres de negro. Si bien, los últimos sabían pelear, la superioridad numérica los sometió finalmente.

-¿Estás bien, Jimmy?- pregunto Sammy, mostrando nuevamente su expresión sumisa.

-Qué… ¿Qué es todo lo que acaba de ocurrir?- dijo Jimmy sumamente aturdido, luego de relajarse por el momento de tensión.

-Te lo explicaré todo- dijo Sammy –cuando vayamos a la sala del señor Lucius.

* * *

Sammy le contó a Jimmy que al escapar, Heloise tenía la mirada puesta en Beezy, y este último respondió:

-No dejaremos que pasen y atrapen a Jimmy para matarlo. ¡Adelante, Cerbee!- dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás –¡No dejes que pasen y atrapen a Jimmy para matarlo!

Cerbee lo miró con desprecio, y en un instante, cambió su expresión al mirar a Heloise. Pero está mantuvo su mirada en Beezy con una expresión desentendida.

Sammy decidió finalmente intervenir, atravesándose entre ambos y gritando dramáticamente «¡NOOOOOOOO!». Casi al llegar, ralentizó sus pasos para dar una sensación de estar en cámara lenta, gesticulando histriónicamente para, según él, conmover a los presentes y evitar la posible confrontación. Sin embargo, Heloise respondió:

-No tengo la intención de hacerle daño a Jimmy. De hecho, si lo encuentro a él, atraparemos a un par de tipos que si lo están buscando para hacerle daño.

En ese momento, Cerbee lentamente comenzó a relajarse al igual que Beezy, quien preguntó:

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Mi problema no es contigo, Beezy- dijo Heloise, arrojando su cubo a un costado, y dando la orden a sus subordinados de bajar la guardia-… por ahora.

Todos se mostraron relajados, mientras Sammy quedó petrificado, parado en un pie en medio de todos por sentirse ridículo, al realizar aquella arriesgada (e inútil) maniobra dramática.

-Menos mal, fue todo un malentendido- dijo Sammy, tranquilo, pero frustrado.

Luego, otro de los guardias vino desde el fondo del pasillo, avisando que los de negro entraron al pasillo de emergencia. Sammy recordó que Jimmy acababa de entrar a ese sector, por lo que de un salto, se paró firmemente para acotar a los guardias que no perdieran tiempo. Le pidió a Heloise que sus escoltas lo siguieran para ayudar al humano, y esta accedió.

Heloise le explicó a Sammy todo el proceso de captura. Esta recordó que en su diario había un proyecto en particular, el más ambicioso, diseñado para producir portales interdimensionales. Esto logró relacionar la desaparición de su reporte con la llegada de Jimmy a este mundo unos días después, dando por hecho que el humano sería el objetivo de los responsables… y la carnada para capturarlos.

Cuando Molotov mencionó que Jimmy estaba buscando su diario, Heloise les ordenó mantener distancia del segundo. Los guardias que buscaban el reporte desde la noche anterior tenían órdenes de vigilar a Jimmy con discreción para distinguir alguna actividad sospechosa a su alrededor, lo cual dio frutos. Notaron a un par de tipos preguntando por el chico rubio y a escondidas de la guardia de Lucius, Heloise recibió imágenes de estos y coincidían con la apariencia de aquellos que ingresaron a su hogar. La intervención de Beezy fue inesperada pero beneficiosa, llevando a los sospechosos a la desesperación por no encontrar a Jimmy. Tan solo faltaba que estos llegasen hasta la empresa donde fue escondido, así se confirmaría la sospecha de un infiltrado en Mysery Inc. y de paso, capturarlos.

Luego de controlada la situación, la tirana llevó a los capturados a la zona de experimentación de Mysery Inc.

-Me gustaría- habló Heloise en un tono calmado pero intimidante -que me contaran un poco acerca de su amigo, el que los trajo hasta acá.

Pero ninguno dijo una sola palabra.

-¿Saben algo?- continuó Heloise, sonriendo de forma burlesca –es una lástima cuando un plan perfecto en papel, termina fuera de control por un factor inesperado. Jimmy fue ese factor, porque si en verdad lo hubiesen considerado, lo tendrían retenido desde un principio y no tendríamos idea de su existencia. Eso es lo hermoso de la Teoría del Caos.

Heloise ordenó a los guardias quitarles sus sombreros. El tipo de negro a su derecha, el más alto, era una especie de zombi de piel amarilla, con 3 ojos, 2 en su lado derecho donde el más grande estaba a la altura de su cavidad nasal (no poseía nariz como tal). Pero el la izquierda fue la gran sorpresa, era un gato antropomórfico con su pelaje de color púrpura. Heloise, que tuvo una repentina sensación de nostalgia, se acercó con curiosidad a revisar la garganta al gato, y aunque este se resistió, los guardias le detuvieron su cabeza y lograron mantenerlo inmóvil hasta que encontraron lo que querían ver: su garganta poseía una especie de coraza natural dividida en 8 segmentos, de color gris oscuro, de una forma similar al abdomen de los camarones. Eso era un rasgo distintivo de una especie de gato en particular.

-Así que eres un _repli-cat_ \- dijo Heloise, con una sonrisa amenazante, al punto del sadismo -. Eso me lleva a una hipótesis… pero antes que me respondas sobre el paradero de mi reporte, quiero saber… ¿Tiene Schrödinger algo que ver en esto?…

* * *

-¿Supiste?, se presentó una urgencia. Nuestros soldados encargados de buscar al ser interdimensional, fueron capturados por Heloise y su ejército.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo ocurrió?

-Jamás contamos con que Heloise y el hijo de Lucius conociesen al chico antes que nosotros. Solo cuando ese ser comenzó a mencionar el reporte de esa enana en la calle, nos dimos cuenta de su existencia, y cuando nuestros soldados se dispusieron a atraparlo, había desaparecido. Suponemos que Beezy, el hijo de Lucius, lo salvó, porque fueron vistos junto con su asistente personal en las instalaciones de Mysery Inc. Además, cometimos el error de seguirlo, sin saber que la condenada ya estaba buscando el susodicho reporte desde antes, enviando informantes por toda la faz del planeta. Supimos que ella volvió a su casa una semana antes de lo previsto, si lo hubiésemos sabido, sería otra la historia… aunque vestir completamente de negro tampoco es lo ideal para pasar desapercibido, si lo pensamos bien…

-¡No cuestiones el traje negro, el negro el cool y dark!... Pero si Heloise conoce al extraterrestre, ya debe saber que usamos su más grande proyecto. Lo que no entiendo es cómo demonios aquel ser atravesaría nuestro portal: su inestabilidad y el par de segundos que duró, daban una probabilidad de 1 en 4.000.000 que algo lo atravesase, según los cálculos.

-Entonces, ese chico resultó ser un golpe de suerte.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?... A propósito, ¿aún no han capturado al Sombrero de Mago?

-Afortunadamente, no. Ya descubrimos su identidad, aunque él no lo sabe. Contactamos con él para que mantuviera su orden de desaparecer a Heloise, pero ahora, con lo ocurrido, ella ya debe sospechar de un infiltrado en Mysery Inc.

-Debemos adelantar nuestro plan, rápido. En cualquier momento Heloise vendrá por mí.


	5. Interludio: Cuestión de Juicio

**Vaya que me ha costado actualizar. Debo comentarles que este interludio iba a ser parte del siguiente capítulo, pero el escaso tiempo que he tenido no me ha permitido corregirlo completamente, como hubiese querido. Este fragmento ha sido lo único en que he podido trabajar con tranquilidad y preferí publicarlo aparte, ya que en este momento, me será dificil actualizar con la regularidad que he tenido hasta ahora. espero tengan paciencia.  
**

 **Antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecer al _Guest_ que comentó en este fic. Si aún estás por ahí, te lo agradezco y lamento haberme demorado en ello.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero disfruten este interludio.**

* * *

-Señor Lucius, Jimmy no es una amenaza. Este chico no es capaz de lastimar ni siquiera a una mosca.

En una improvisada audiencia, concebida en uno de los tantos auditorios de Mysery Inc., Sammy intentaba convencer a su jefe, el emperador Lucius Atroz VII (vestido con la clásica peluca y túnica de juez), de no someter a Jimmy Two Shoes a un terrible castigo. El joven humano, que no parecía preocupado de su posible destino y mostrando su agradable sonrisa como siempre (donde revelaba la falta de uno de sus dientes), era el enjuiciado y se mantuvo vigilado por 2 escoltas, uno a cada lado.

Se trataba de un juicio no premeditado para dar un castigo no únicamente al humano forastero, sino también a otras criaturas. Este fue realizado obligatoriamente por mandato de un realmente enfurecido Lucius. Más allá de incidente ocurrido en la compañía, en donde Jimmy estuvo involucrado, la razón para que se llevara a cabo fue para quitarse un amargo sabor de boca: la noche anterior, su cita con aquella demonio de piel azulada llamada Jez volvió a fracasar, esto porque tuvo la idea de contratar malabaristas de antorchas, los cuales entrarían por sorpresa al restaurante donde se encontraban y darían un gran espectáculo para encandilar a su interés amoroso. Para su mala fortuna, a uno de los malabaristas se le cayó por error una antorcha a la mesa aledaña, irónicamente, por temor a equivocarse y recibir represalias del gobernador absoluto. Esto hizo expandir el fuego con rapidez y quemó todo el restaurante. Lucius y Jez la sacaron barata: escaparon justo a tiempo y quedaron con leves quemaduras en su ropa. Pero esta última estaba realmente iracunda, le dio una cachetada al diminuto gobernador, le gritoneó y prometió no verlo nunca más mientras se alejaba pisoteando el suelo con una sonoridad exagerada.

Fue por ello que Lucius estuvo alterado ese día, por lo que armó la audiencia de inmediato para castigar a estos malabaristas. Sin embargo, al saber lo cerca que tenía de someter a ese supuestamente peligroso humano, llamado Jimmy Two Shoes, no esperó más tiempo y lo mandó a llamar, para incluirlo también en el juicio y así matar 2 pájaros de un tiro. Lo interesante de todo es que los malabaristas quedaron de lado y el juicio fue centrado únicamente en Jimmy.

Muchos de los escoltas yeti estaban sentados como el público; Sammy, por otra parte, se presentó como abogado defensor de Jimmy, luego que Lucius se molestara por la forma en que su diminuto ayudante defendiera al rubio antes de todo esto. Heloise también estaba presente como la única jurado, aunque la malvada estaba más preocupada de encontrar a los tipos que tenían su reporte que del chiste que era ese pseudo juicio.

-¿Y qué evidencia tienes, Sammy- contradijo Lucius con soberbia -, para hacernos pensar que ese ser no nos está engañando?

El diminuto soberano y juez miró a Jimmy de pies a cabeza, contemplando el enorme parecido con Heloise en términos de especie.

»Este chico tan solo espera nuestra distracción para atacarnos con sus colmillos y sus garras…

-Eeeh… señor…- intentó acotar Sammy -¿No cree que está exagerando un poco las cosas… respecto al chico?

-¡Para nada, Sammy! Me sorprende que no lo notes también, me haces creer que mi hijo te ha influenciado sus equivocados pensamientos.

Sammy abrió notoriamente sus ojos y dio un paso atrás, presentía que su señor tenía razón en ello. La audiencia de escoltas hablaba entre sí, también los malabaristas, sentados a un rincón de la sala.

-Pero señor...- respondió Sammy, recobrando la calma -desde que llegó a este mundo, Jimmy no se ha mostrado agresivo ni un solo momento. Yo lo he visto...- comenzó a actuar histriónicamente- ¡y aunque sus deseos de mostrarse siempre feliz estén en contra de nuestra buenas costumbres de ser infelices, no significa que sea una prohibición, porque no está penado por nuestra ley! ¡Además, todos hemos cometido faltas, nadie está libre de ser culpados! ¡Díganme, honorable público, ¿ustedes están en completa libertad de emitir un juicio en contra de el ser interdimensional, cuya única falta ha sido venir, sin quererlo, a nuestras tierras?!

Algunos de los escoltas, extasiados por la labía de Sammy, sintieron remordimiento hacia su propio ser y de a uno, se levantaron para confesar:

\- ¡No soy digno! ¡El otro día me robé un lapiz!

\- ¡No! ¡A una sabana le quité una etiqueta, cuando claramente decía «por favor, no quitar etiqueta»!

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Esta ropa que uso se la robé a mi compañero!

\- ¡¿Esa ropa es mía?! ¡Ven acá, sabandija!

\- ¿No lo ve, señor?- continuó Sammy -Todos somos culpables de algún modo. No permita que la ira domine su juicio y haga...

\- ¡Déjate de hablar tonterías, Sammy!- gritó Lucius, aburrido de oír la inestable voz de su asistente. Sammy rápidamente cerro la boca y asintió.

»Tú ya olvidaste los estragos del pasado, Sammy, pero yo no. Ver a este humano me recuerda lo impredecibles que son como raza, porque lo viví en carne propia. ¡No dejaré que ustedes, humanos, hagan lo que quieran en mi territorio, son un peligro para esta sociedad!

Heloise, que pensaba en las múltiples formas de tortura para sus eventuales presas, tomó atención a los dichos de Lucius y, posteriormente, lo miró de forma muy despreciativa, lo tomó como una suerte de indirecta hacia ella. Sammy se dio cuenta de ello, se acercó hacia su jefe lo suficiente para susurrarle:

-Señor… debe cuidar sus palabras, recuerde que Heloise está con nosotros.

Sammy ya sabía que era mala idea traerla como jurado, solamente por el hecho de enjuiciar a un humano como ella. Pero la ira de Lucius no le hacía considerar nada, haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas de su asistente. Lo que quedaba para él era confiar que no tuviese que pagar las consecuencias.

-¡Entonces!- continuó Lucius, refiriéndose a Jimmy con un tono imponente -¡Bajo el poder que me confiero yo mismo! ¡El gran Lucius Atroz, El Séptimo! ¡Te ordeno que me digas cuál es tu postura al respecto!

Jimmy, que estaba a punto de dormirse por el aburrimiento, apenas reaccionó con un bostezo. Luego de despertar por completo y quitarse la baba de su boca, recordó algo que quería decir hace un buen rato:

-Sí, tengo algo que decir: ¿puedo ir al baño?

Lucius levantó una ceja ante esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar. Sammy aprovecho la situación:

-Eeeh… jefe, ¿puedo ir al baño también? Hace una hora que quiero ir.

-¡¿Qué es todo esto?!- exclamaba Lucius, mientras golpeaba la mesa con el martillo -¡Denegado! ¡A ambos!

Sammy agachaba la cabeza con decepción, tenía la esperanza que irían a recesión para dejar de aguantarse.

-Vamos, Lucy- dijo Jimmy -, si pudiéramos aguantarnos, lo haríamos. Pero…

-¡¿«Lucy»?!...- remarcó Lucius -¡¿Te atreves a llamarme «Lucy»?!

Los presentes en la sala estaban conteniendo sus risas, e incluso Heloise aprovechó de burlarse del pequeño demonio:

-Oye, que nombre tan tierno… ¡LUUUUCYYYYY!

El tono tan amanerado en como Heloise dijo el nombre, fue el detonante para desatar las carcajadas de los presentes, la cual duró apenas un instante, porque Lucius soltó un grito tan exagerado que asustó a Sammy y a los guardias.

-¡NO TE BURLARÁS DE MÍ, HUMANO! ¡Ahora mismo, Heloise dictará tu sentencia final!

-¿Ahora?- Interrumpió Heloise -. Si aún no he decidido nada, Lucius. De hecho, aún no me explicas por qué razón estamos aquí.

-Ah, ok… Terminemos rápido esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tan solo… dicta una sentencia que lo haga sufrir durante mucho tiempo.

Heloise mostró una leve sonrisa.

-Ok, Lucius. Como el veredicto es decidido por mí… ¡decido que no hay veredicto y que esta corte entra en recesión, hasta que obtenga mi reporte y enjuicie a los bastardos responsables!

-Q… ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Lucius, sorprendido.

Los escoltas que estaba de público hablaban entre sí, alegres de saber que había terminado el juicio. De a poco se levantaron y fueron a la puerta de salida.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Solo yo tengo el poder de dejar este juicio en recesión!

Pero los escoltas que tenían a Jimmy lo soltaron y se fueron caminando a la salida como si nada, igualmente Sammy, que por fin salió para ir al baño. Hasta los malabaristas, de los que ya nadie se acordaban, se fueron sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Uh, que bueno- dijo Jimmy, estirando su cuerpo -, menos mal que acabó pronto. ¡Adiós, Lucy!

Jimmy dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente a la salida.

-¡¿Adónde creen que van?!

El demonio chaparro quería dictar una orden de encerrarlos a todos y finalizar el juicio si o si, pero esa mirada tan intimidante que Heloise le puso, lo paralizó y le hizo reconsiderar su decisión final, con una sonrisa incomoda:

-Pensándolo bien… ¡Declaro este juicio en recesión indefinida!

El último golpe de martillo no sonó tan fuerte como los anteriores, el brazo de Lucius le temblaba a ver como la reina de la miseria abandonaba su puesto, con su reconocida mirada de apatía.


	6. El Sombrero de Mago (parte 1)

**Como lamento la tardanza. Siempre lo digo, pero el tiempo es lo que menos me sobra. He estado atareado como nunca, hubieron días que no pude escribir una sola palabra para avanzar alguno de mis fics. Lo bueno es que lo más complicado se acabó y ahora podré retomar momentaneamente estas historias.  
**

 **Al igual que el capítulo de Heloise, éste será dividido en 2 partes para no hacer pesada la lectura. La verdad, no recordaba lo extenso que era este capítulo. Cuando termine la segunda parte, la publicaré lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Antes de comenzar, agradezco al Guest que comento en el capítulo anterior, me alegra mucho tus palabras y espero seguir llevando esta historia por buen rumbo. También debo hacer una mención especial al gran Rondero001, quien comentó en otro de mis fics. Admito que me siento feliz verte nuevamente por esta página, yo solía leer tus historias de Jimmy Two Shoes antes de crear esta cuenta. Si no es mucho pedir, por favor, espero puedas concluir tus fics pendientes a futuro.  
**

 **Dicho y hecho, espero disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

Un gato antropomórfico diminuto, de pelaje gris, con shorts celeste y lentes oscuros, estaba recostado en su silla playera, mirando hacia el océano rojo desde su lujosa mansión, sosteniendo una copa con leche. Tenía la carcasa característica de esos seres llamados repli-cat, la cual estaba manchada con unas gotas que caían del vaso, al no levantarse a beberla de forma debida. Así había vivido hace unos cuantos años, pero su vida llena de lujos tenía un precio, uno que aún no había pagado con satisfacción y que iba a ser pagada en una inesperada visita que se produjo:

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita, Heloise?

La forma de modular del diminuto repli-cat era tan exagerada que parecía estar cantando.

Heloise, acompañada de 4 escoltas, se acercaron hasta cubrirle con sus cabezas los 3 soles en el horizonte, a horas de ocultarse. Esta metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó una foto donde se veían los matones capturados en Mysery Inc., y con su otra mano apuntó al repli-cat de la imagen.

-¿Te es familiar, Schrödinger?

Schrödinger miraba la foto sin comprender la intención de su visitante, luego de un rato mirando fijamente la imagen, se quitó bruscamente los lentes para corroborar lo que creía ver: aún habían más repli-cats con vida, y eso le hizo sudar frío.

El gato enano fue alguna vez el coronel de las fuerzas insurgentes repli-cat, quienes alguna vez conquistaron y esclavizaron a la raza weavil, una especie de castores parlantes que podían caminar en 2 patas y de personalidad burlesca. La hazaña fue posible gracias a la intervención de Mysery Inc., quienes proporcionaban fondos para armas y dispositivos de combate, a cambio de preparar el terreno para extraer recursos naturales. Sin embargo, nunca se llevó a cabo: Schrödinger los traicionó cuando otras compañías rivales boicotearon a Lucius y sus subordinados, y así llevar a Mysery Inc. al punto la quiebra. Pero irónicamente, Heloise buscó ayuda en los weavil, luego de tenerlos indirectamente como esclavos. Estos les ayudaron a arrasar con la guerrilla repli-cat, para luego ser transformados en estatuas inertes gracias a Heloise. Schrödinger sobrevivió al buscar el perdón de sus enemigos, con la condición de entregar a todos y cada uno de los de su raza para ser transformados. Y con tal de salvar su pellejo, hizo lo encomendado. Ahora disfruta de su retiro feliz y sin ningún indicio aparente de culpa por su raza prácticamente extinta.

Sin embargo, más de una vez se le ha cruzado la descabellada idea de repli-cats sobrevivientes, sedientos de venganza en su contra. Eso era lo que menos deseaba, y con la noticia de Heloise, su paranoia se haría notar.

-¿Me dices que aún hay sobrevivientes?- moduló Schrödinger, asustado -¡Oh, no! ¡Vendrán por mí!

-Tu querido compatriota- habló Heloise con severidad –me robó algo muy importante, y como no me dijo dónde está, pagó las consecuencias. Así que vine a visitarte a ver si sabes algo al respecto.

Schrödinger tomo esa frase como que ocultaba una doble intención. Este le respondió nerviosamente:

-¡¿Acaso estás sospechando de mí?! ¡¿Después de entregar a toda mi raza para no ser eliminado por ustedes?!… No sé lo que estás buscando y no me importa. Ahora me preocupa que haya algún repli-cat con vida, Lo último que quisiera ahora es que apareciera en frente mío.

-Yo no descarto opciones por creerlas obvias, menos con alguien como tú. Más que un gato, eres una rata. No me fio de alguien que entregó a su madre para salvar su pellejo… literalmente.

Los escoltas sonrieron con aquella oración, pero Heloise hablaba en serio y les lanzó una mirada fulminante, estos se callaron con brusquedad.

-¡No me hagas esto, Heloise!- suplicaba Schrödinger - ¡No tengo como defenderme, no puedes dejar que me atrapen los repli-cats!

Heloise se sentía asqueada por la actitud tan cobarde del gato enano, y pensar que en un momento le ayudó a retratarlo como un líder revolucionario para su propia gente. Aquello fue una muestra que su supuesto coraje salía a relucir porque había un grupo que lo protegía.

»Quiero demostrar mi inocencia. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-¡Me alegra que preguntaras, Schrödinger!- dijo Heloise con una risa maliciosa. Luego ésta apunta con el dedo al gato y los escoltas actuaron. Uno de estos abrió un saco de cuero mientras otros 2 levantaron a Schrödinger por sorpresa y lo arrojaron adentro como si fuese un bulto sin importancia.

-¡No me puedes llevar así!- gritó el gato enano, dentro del saco -¡No tienes derecho!

-Claro que tengo derecho, gato. Tener influencia en Mysery Inc. me da derecho de hacer lo que me plazca.

* * *

Luego de la persecución ocurrida la noche anterior en Mysery Inc., Lucius ordenó que continuara la jornada de trabajo con normalidad, después de todo, el asunto le concernía únicamente a Heloise. Tampoco se daría el tiempo para atender el tema de Jimmy, porque esta vez, nada ni nadie se interpondría en su cita con la hermosa demonio de piel cían, llamada Jez, donde seguro esta vez lograría conquistarla gracias a la ayuda de malabaristas contratados, que se presentarían como una sorpresa en su cita.

Terminada la jornada de trabajo, los empleados abandonaron las instalaciones en filas, entusiasmados de volver a sus hogares. Pero uno en particular no sentía mucha prisa, de hecho, éste esperaba a que todos se fueran y así seguir con su plan macabro, como le fue asignado. Para su mala suerte, la seguridad fue reforzada, la cantidad de guardias en la instalación era el cuádruple y el control de los trabajadores se hizo sumamente estricto y meticuloso. No tuvo otra alternativa que abandonar su lugar de trabajo legal para evitar sospechas.

Delamber era una mosca de tamaño humano, con camisa de manga corta rosada y pantalón de cotelé café que cubría su par de patas inferiores. Trabajaba hace 4 años en Mysery Inc. como empaquetador, pero no fue sino hasta hace 9 años que comenzó con su infame trabajo secreto: la desaparición de creaturas. Vestido como un ninja (lo cual era irrelevante en el fondo, su forma desnuda es negra y no le molestaría andar sin ropa) se acercaba a sus víctimas cuando estaban completamente a solas y las secuestraba para no ser vistas nunca más. «¿Qué hacía con ellos?» le preguntaban sus clientes, su respuesta habitual siempre era: «si un mago jamás revela sus secretos, ¿por qué yo debería?». Fue aquella frase la que lo encasilló en el bajo mundo con el apelativo del «Sombrero de Mago».

Intentó renunciar, dejo su actividad antes de la llegada de Heloise a este mundo. Formó una familia, tuvo esposa y un hijo que desconocían lo que hacía en su vida anterior, y entró a Mysery Inc. con tal de llevar una vida normal. Pero hace unos 3 meses, 2 tipos vestidos de negro que tenían su contacto, pero que no conocían su identidad, le ofrecieron una oferta a cambio de volver a su oscuro oficio. Si bien, en un principio lo rechazó con creces, el mal momento financiero por el que atravesaba, la enorme insistencia de sus potenciales clientes y la posición estratégica que facilitaba el encargo, lo convencieron finalmente de aceptar, con la condición de que no se entrometieran en su operación si no se los pedía.

Su objetivo primario de desaparecer a Heloise fue cuidadosamente estudiado, iba a operar una vez que ésta cumpliera su mes en su laboratorio, donde la probabilidad de que estuviera sin la compañía de sus molestos guardias era casi segura. Sin embargo, nunca supo que sus clientes habían robado una bitácora de la cual no estaba informado, y además, sumado a la aparición de un extraterrestre (o «ser interdimensional», como lo llamaban esos tipos de negro), arruinó completamente su plan y lo dejó en una situación de gran vulnerabilidad. Sus clientes le ordenaron apresuradamente atrapar a ese ser a cambio de una paga aún más jugosa, por lo que se sintió obligado a improvisar, lo cual repudiaba tajantemente. Fue muy afortunado al buscar información en Mysery Inc., se quedó hasta tarde con tal de averiguar toda clase de anotaciones que Heloise tuviese sobre Jimmy Two Shoes, y cuando este último apareció junto con Sammy y Beezy, no dudó en contactar a los de negro e ir por él. Pero la desesperación de estos no les hizo considerar que estaban siendo seguidos por la enana malvada y su guardia, lo cual ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

Delamber no pudo escapar del edificio, pero logró escabullirse y esconderse de los guardias durante toda la noche, y llegada la madrugada, se mezcló con el resto de los empleados en su traje habitual. Se sentía seguro al creer que no dejó pistas que lo vincularan a él con los de negro, así que volvería a su modo de vida normal, aunque sin su paga extra, pero no debería preocuparse de ser buscado o de desaparecer a alguien. Sin embargo, la tensión había vuelto porque recibió un llamado anónimo, era alguien que decía ser líder de aquellos que lo contrataron en un principio y le había ordenado continuar con el plan, además que le sumaron un tercer objetivo: a Lucius Atroz VII. El asunto no había acabado, y Delamber ya no sabía qué hacer.

En su hogar, su esposa Helen, otra mosca gigante con cabello en forma de cono de helado invertido, le sorprendió que su cónyuge llegara temprano.

-¡Vaya amor mío, que sorpresa verte a la hora de la cena, y no cuando me despiertas a altas horas de la noche!

-Hubo un problema en la empresa, Helen- dijo el hombre mosca, mientras se sentaba y levantaba el periódico sobre la mesa -: unos intrusos se metieron a robar al interior, aunque estos ya fueron capturarlos. Por eso es que aumentaron la seguridad y ya no dejan trabajar horas extra hasta nuevo aviso.

Helen comprendió, no necesitaba más, además que se sentía feliz de ver a su marido.

-¡Ay, mosquita de mi corazón!- dijo la mujer mosca -Hace mucho que quería contarte mi angustia. Hace casi una semana, fui con mi hijo a la metrópoli de Myseryville, y otra vez ese jefe tuyo mandó una criatura a destruirla. Alcanzamos a escapar, pero sentí que mi vida se me iba cuando vi a un monstruo que me recordó a esa enana de rojo que también trabaja contigo. Lo peor es que se acercó a mi hijo y le hablaba cosas, ya veía que le fuese a hacer algo indebido a mi chiquitito… Ahora quisiera que me dieras un consuelo, no me puedo quitar este…

Pero Delamber, que mostraba un rostro demacrado, soltó el periódico, se levantó de la mesa en medio del discurso de su esposa y se limitó a volar a su habitación. Helen sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría, al parecer no se quitaría su angustia en un largo tiempo… o eso parecía, porque Delamber se detuvo repentinamente y se devolvió a la mesa con un extraño interés.

-Me llamó la atención algo que dijiste- acotó Delamber, antes de sentarse de nuevo.

-¿Cuál? ¿La de darme un consuelo?- dijo la señora mosca, sintiendo como brillaban sus miles de ojos -¡Ay mosquita mía, me gusta que no hayas perdido tu toque…!

-¡No, no, no! ¡De eso hablemos después! Me refiero a lo del «monstruo que se parece a la enana de rojo». ¿Nuestro hijo Brundle hablaba con alguien que se parecía a Heloise?

-Eso te he dicho, papi. Pero éste tenía pelo amarillo en la cabeza. Menos mal llegué a tiempo, mi hijito no sabe el peligro que pasó, dice que era buena gente, pero es muy inocente para entender el mundo.

Delamber no tenía duda: era el ser interdimensional que buscaba. Lo había visto en Mysery Inc. y sabe que es rubio. En su mente circuló una idea cruel, pero de gran efectividad: su pequeño hijo sería el gancho para capturarlo si en verdad entabló una conversación con él, ¿Pero cómo involucrarlo sin que corriese peligro? A pesar de todo, no era alguien tan sanguinario para arriesgar a su propia familia.

Al rato, el pequeño Brundle, con su boina, voló desde el segundo piso hasta la mesa, igual de contento de ver a su papá antes de dormir.

-¿Sabes, hijo?- habló Delamber –Tu mami me conto que estuviste en peligro.

-¡Papá!- dijo el niño mosca –hablé con ese señor y no era mala persona. Hasta me dijo su nombre, se llamaba Jimmy Two Shoes ¿Y sabes que, papi? ¡Tenía dos zapatos! ¡Fue increíble!

-Ya veo- habló Delamber, buscando ventaja de las circunstancias -. Lo que ocurrió me ha hecho reflexionar sobre el poco tiempo que he pasado con ustedes últimamente, a partir de ahora, voy a compensar el tiempo perdido. Deseo llevarte mañana a mi lugar de trabajo, Brundle.

-¿En serio, papá?

Tanto Helen como Brundle estaban regocijados, hace mucho que la reunión familiar no era tan amena. Delamber, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir un nudo en su estómago. Sabía que Jimmy deambularía por la empresa un buen tiempo, pero usar a su propio hijo le provocaba una angustia que le invadía cada vez con más fuerza. Se prometió a sí mismo que a la menor situación de peligro, lo alejaría de inmediato.

* * *

Era la primera vez que el pequeño Brundle conocía la empresa de su padre, era tan enorme como se lo había imaginado. Tuvo ganas de recorrerlo completo, pero su progenitor se lo prohibió hasta la hora de almuerzo, para así no perderlo de vista. De todas formas se entretuvo viendo las enormes máquinas de proceso. En cuanto a Delamber, escucho los múltiples rumores que sus compañeros de trabajo mencionaban sobre el incidente ocurrido aquella noche. Fueron muy llamativos los que hablaban de una conexión directa con el recién llegado, aquel que era de la misma especie que Heloise, que se encontraba en la empresa.

También se hablaba sobre un juicio que se estaba llevando a cabo ese preciso día, en contra del forastero. Se rumoreaba que estuvo involucrado en el incendio ocurrido de noche en un restaurant, donde Lucius estaba presente con su pretendiente.

-Yo lo vi- dijo uno de los compañeros de Delamber –ese humano apareció de la nada y escupió fuego de su boca. Quemó todo en un instante.

-¡Cómo exageras!- dijo otro compañero –Yo escuche de primera fuente que esa criatura sacó un lanzallamas y disparó a todo el que se cruzara en su camino.

-Oigan- dijo un tercer compañero, no muy seguro de lo que decía -¿no se supone que hubieron malabaristas en ese restaurant y a uno se le cayó una antorcha en llamas por error?

-¡No, estás errado¡ Sería muy estúpido que algo así pasara, además, si está ese humano en el juicio es porque debió ser el responsable del desastre. Es lo que digo yo, sacó fuego de su boca.

-Imposible, ¿acaso has visto a Heloise sacar fuego de su boca o algún otro supuesto poder?

-Jamás la has visto en persona. Yo escuché que si miras directo a los ojos de esa bruja, te convierte en piedra.

En el fondo, Delamber se reía de las tonterías que hablaban sus compañeros, mientras veía a su hijo distraído con las enormes máquinas de trabajo. Pero lo realmente importante era que Jimmy Two Shoes estaba en las instalaciones de Misery Inc. Eso alegró mucho al pequeño niño mosca y, obviamente, a su padre.

* * *

El juicio había terminado y todos los participantes habían salido del auditorio. Tan solo Heloise se quedó detenida a un costado de la puerta, esperando que todos se fueran para estar en soledad reflexionando.

Un rato después, la pequeña de traje carmesí sintió como alguien se acercaba. Echó un vistazo y notó a Jimmy Two Shoes caminar con alegría, quien buscaba dialogar con ella. En vez de mandarlo al diablo, como acostumbraba hacer, la pequeña observó detenidamente su rostro, su estúpida sonrisa que mostraba la falta de uno de sus dientes, su nariz algo rojiza, su rubio cabello… su carisma… su bondad… su… ¿lindura?... Había «algo» en él que comenzaba a llamar su atención lentamente…

Pero ésta sacudió su cabeza un poco, ordenando sus pensamientos. Se decía a sí misma que tan solo era un estado mental pasajero, producto del estrés por el que pasaba.

-¿Y tú qué quieres?- dijo Heloise con severidad.

-¡Vamos, Heloise!- habló Jimmy alegremente –Aún no me has dicho como agradecerte.

-¿Es que acaso no he sido clara, Jimmy? No te estoy ayudando, te mantengo vigilado porque quienes tienen mi reporte te quieren a ti. Cuando los atrape, volverás a ser mi conejillo de indias y desearás jamás haberme conocido.

-Bueno, lo que has hecho por mí y por Cerbee, como sea que lo llames, no lo ha hecho nadie más en el tiempo que estoy acá, y eso merece un agradecimiento. Te puedo asegurar que nadie se ha mostrado tan amable con nosotros como tú.

Las palabras de Jimmy le provocaban algo extraño a Heloise, su forma tan amable de dialogar no tiene lógica después de lo malo que le hizo pasar.

-¿Sabes, Jimmy? Olvídalo, estoy ocupada. En otro momento hablaremos de agradecerme por tu tortura- Heloise dio media vuelta e intentó ignorar a Jimmy, mientras que en el fondo le corroe un sentimiento desagradable que jamás había sentido con otro ser. Estaba sintiendo… ¿Remordimiento?

-Heloise ¿A dónde vas?

Luego de la hora del almuerzo, Brundle se paseaba con su padre por todo el recinto con el único objetivo de encontrar al humano y probar que era alguien muy distinto a lo que su madre suele decir. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarlo sentado en el patio, hablando alegremente con Beezy, el hijo del dueño de la compañía y soberano absoluto.

-¡Papá! ¡Ahí está el señor Jimmy!- dijo Brundle, muy emocionado - ¡Vamos, habla con él!

-Hijo, tal vez no deberíamos…- habló Delamber, fingiendo la típica moderación adulta, pero en el fondo deseaba ganarse la confianza de su objetivo y facilitar el encargo.

Brundle gritó el nombre de Jimmy, como si fuese un amigo de confianza que no veía hace mucho. Este se percató de la joven mosca acercándose, seguido de su padre.

-Oye, yo te conozco- dijo Jimmy al chico -. Nos vimos el primer día que llegue a esta ciudad, cuando encontré a Cerbee.

-¡Papá!- gritó emocionado Brundle, como si estuviese frente a una celebridad -¡Es él, el señor Jimmy Two Shoes! ¡Esos son sus zapatos!

Jimmy sonreía por la agradable sorpresa, a diferencia de Beezy, quien los veía con apatía.

-Disculpen señores- dijo Delamber, ocultando sus intenciones -, mi hijo es muy enérgico. Quise traerlo a conocer mi lugar de trabajo.

-La gente decía- dijo el chico mosca –que usted estaba acá, y quise hablar con usted.

-¿Qué hacen acá?- dijo Beezy muy déspota -¡A trabajar!

-Beezy- habló Jimmy con cortesía-, ¿No es acaso la hora de almuerzo en la compañía?

-Ups… tienes razón, Jimmy. Por ahora, descansen, pero luego… ¡A trabajar!

-¡Y trabajaremos mucho con mi papá!- dijo Blundle muy alegre –Pero antes, quería proponerle algo al señor Jimmy.

-Claro pequeño- dijo Jimmy -, te veo muy emocionado.

-Es la primera vez- reiteró Delamber –que mi hijo viene a esta compañía, quise traerlo para compartir tiempo con él.

-Recuerdo que ese día- dijo Jimmy -estabas con tu madre, ¿es así?

-Así es, señor Jimmy- dijo Brundle, agitando su cabeza con energía.

-¡10 minutos para volver al trabajo!- exclamó Beezy, apuntando a su muñeca izquierda que, por cierto, no llevaba reloj.

-Quisiera llevarlo a conocer a mi mami, señor- dijo el pequeño -, para que vea que usted es una buena persona. ¡Por eso, lo invito para mañana en la noche a mi casa!

Luego de asimilar aquella frase, Delamber giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a su hijo: quería establecer un cierto nivel de confianza con el ser interdimensional, pero en ningún momento tuvo la idea de llevar a humano a su propia casa, tampoco invitarlo al instante de conocerse. Pero así era su hijo, siempre que conocía a un nuevo amigo, lo invitaba para mostrárselo a sus padres, y esta vez no sería la excepción. De todos modos, el señor mosca ya estaba pensando en las posibilidades.

-Vaya, eso sería genial- dijo Jimmy -, eres de los pocos que me ha tratado bien en este lugar.

-Si tiene más amigos, puede invitarlos. Será una gran fiesta.

Jimmy ya daba por sentado que Beezy iría a la fiesta, aunque ni siquiera le había preguntado. De hecho, tenía en mente invitar a otra persona muy esquiva:

-¡Esperen un momento! ¡Hablaré con Heloise si desea venir!

Beezy no prestó atención, pero Delamber quedó paralizado del susto al escuchar la palabra «Heloise». «¿En qué momento se hicieron amigos? Esto es grave, ya no parece una buena idea» mentalizó el señor mosca. Jimmy se alejó trotando, ante las miradas de Beezy y los «mosca».

-Yyyy… entonces…- habló Beezy, con cierta incomodidad– ¿habrá comida o algo para comer en su fiesta?

-¡Claro que sí, señor!- dijo Brundle -¡Mi papá comprará las cosas para comer! ¿Cierto, papi?

-Hijo… cállate- dijo el papá mosca, entrecerrando sus piezas bucales que tiene por labios. El dinero apenas le alcanzaba para una cena decente una vez al mes.

-¡Es un hecho!- dijo Beezy –Considérenme invitado a su fiesta.

-¿Entonces usted es amigo del señor Jimmy?

Beezy se sintió extraño, pero no dudó en responder cuando veía a Jimmy volver con mirada triste:

-Sí… puedo considerarme su amigo.

-Heloise no vendrá con nosotros- dijo Jimmy con decepción -, me dijo que estaría ocupada en algo importante. Le pregunté «¿qué debes hacer para no poder asistir?» y me dijo «¿Qué te importa lo que voy a hacer?». Traté de insistir, pero se alejó.

«¿Heloise no vendrá? Que hermosa oportunidad se me ha presentado» mentalizó Delamber. Luego puso en su rostro una notoria sonrisa malévola.

-Papá ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

-¿Qué?... Por nada, hijo. Estoy muy contento de hacer la fiesta de honor en nuestra casa.

-¿Verdad que sí? También estoy contento de hacer la mejor fiesta que hemos tenido, como las que hacías antes.

-Claro, Brundle- dijo Delamber, poniendo de nuevo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. El pequeño vio como reía su padre y puso exactamente esa expresión, supuestamente para demostrar su felicidad.

* * *

Jimmy y Beezy llegaron en una lujosa limusina a la casa de Delamber, que este último tomó sin que Lucius lo supiera. Jimmy dejo a su mascota Cerbee con Sammy, no precisamente con aprobación de este último.

Al bajar, Jimmy aún estaba confundido por el llamativo atuendo que Beezy usaba para la ocasión.

-Beezy, aún no entiendo- dijo Jimmy -¿Por qué usas únicamente un pantalón amarrado con una soga? Todos creerán que eres un mendigo.

-¡Exacto, Jimmy!- Exclamó Beezy –Quiero saber cómo vive la gente pobre, y con este disfraz, pasaré inadvertido.

-Eso de «disfrazarse de pobre» suena algo ofensivo en mi opinión- acotaba Jimmy, no realmente ofendido pero aún confundido, mientras ambos caminaban hacia la puerta.

-Está bien, ya hablaremos de eso de las «ofrendas»… ¿así se dice cuando se ofende a alguien?

Jimmy sacudió la cabeza a modo de negación.

»Ah, en fin… pensaré en eso después de la deliciosa cena que tendremos. ¿Qué será? ¿Un banquete de camarones gigantes? ¿Kraken a la parmesana?

-Ah… Beezy, deberías bajar tus expectativas a algo más razonable.

Al mirar hacia la puerta, vieron una figura familiar que se interponía en su camino a la puerta. Beezy se sobresaltó y Jimmy se mostró alegremente sorprendido: era Heloise quién los esperaba.

-¡Qué bueno verte acá!- dijo Jimmy –Pero habías dicho que estarías ocupada esta noche.

-Meh, cambié de opinión- dijo Heloise fingiendo indiferencia, mirando su mano derecha -. Recuerda que te estoy vigilando y además… para dejar de molestarme, considerarás esto como el agradecimiento que tanto me has refregado en la cara.

-¡¿En serio?!- Jimmy juntó sus manos de la alegría y se las llevó al mentón.

-Sí, sin deuda de por medio, Jimmy.

Jimmy se contentaba que sus 2 mejores amigos en este nuevo mundo estuviesen juntos a disfrutar una cena, pero éste no notaba el mutuo desprecio que se tenían entre sí. Beezy y Heloise se miraron con un evidente odio, no estaban dispuestos a siquiera hacer las paces para la ocasión. En tanto Jimmy tocó la puerta de entrada, al instante, se escucharon unos ruidos audibles desde el interior:

-Quizás yo debería abrir, Helen.

-¿Qué dices, papi? Yo estoy más cerca.

-¡Insisto, no me acordé decirte que hoy tenemos visitas!

-¿Visitas? Hay mosquita linda, con gusto los atenderé.

La puerta se abrió, Helen extendió sus 4 patas superiores para recibir a sus invitados:

-¡Soy Helen, y les doy la bienven…!

La mujer mosca se quedó sin palabras al ver a los no tan deseados visitantes. Obviando a Beezy, ver a Heloise y a Jimmy le entumeció el cuerpo del miedo. En un instante, cayó desmayada de espalda. Delamber llegó poco después.

-¡Oh, rayos!- dijo este, llevando una de sus patas a su cabeza -. Sabía que esto pasaría.

Luego de dar una rápida mirada, suspiro hacia adentro con fuerza y exclamó fuertemente por la invitada inesperada:

-¡HELOISE!

-Sí, soy yo- dijo la enana -. ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

-Eeeeeh… ¡NO!... ¡Para nada!... ¡Entren, siéntanse en casa!

Jimmy y Beezy se extrañaron de la reacción del padre de familia, mas no Heloise, quién ya estaba muy acostumbrada al temor de la gente, sobre todo cuando llegaba de sorpresa. Delamber trataba de mentalizar cómo saldría de esta.

«¿Heloise acá? Maldición. Sin ella, habría desaparecido a Jimmy y secuestrado a Beezy para llegar a Lucius. Ahora las reglas del juego cambiaron, aunque puedo usar esto a mi favor… ¿Pero si sus guardias están vigilando desde lejos, esperando tan solo una indicación para atacar?... No puedo enfrentarlos, no arriesgaré a mi familia. Dejaré pasar esta ocasión y solo tomaré información útil para una próxima vez.»

* * *

Ya en la cena, Jimmy degustaba un guiso de carnes molidas de diversos monstruos de tierra, se lo llevaba a la boca sin saber que era, pero lo encontró delicioso. Beezy estaba al lado derecho del rubio y Heloise en el izquierdo. Delamber y su familia estaban sentados frente a los chicos; el primero estaba en el medio, usando cuchara para la sopa. Brundle llevó su cara al guiso para succionarlo con sus piezas bucales. Helen, aún intranquila por sus invitados, veía como Beezy prácticamente se tragaba el guiso y pedía más. La señora mosca estaba bebiendo jugo de fruta fermentada excesivamente, lo que le producía embriaguez. El ambiente en general era muy tenso y Delamber estaba frustrado por haber visto su plan derrumbarse antes de siquiera empezar. No tenía más alternativa que buscar una nueva oportunidad de actuar.

-Para empezar- habló Delamber fingiendo felicidad, buscando romper el hielo -, agradezco su ilustre visita a nuestra humilde morada. Gracias a mi pequeño, ahora tengo en frente a un ser que viene de otro mundo; al señor Beezy J. Atroz, heredero de este mundo; y a usted, señorita Heloise, la más temible entre todos los seres de Myseryville.

-Gracias por tus palabras- dijo Heloise, bastante apática -, sobre todo la parte donde mencionas a Jimmy como un ser de otro mundo.

Delamber analizó un poco y supuso que se trataba de una frase capciosa, Heloise parecía sospechar que tenía información confidencial. Pero éste dijo:

-Bueno, no sé si tenga razón. Lo comparé con usted por su enorme parecido, en las noticias siempre dicen que usted no es de este mundo. Además que mi esposa e hijo me han dicho lo mismo.

Heloise no levantó la mirada en ningún momento. En el fondo, no mostraba el más mínimo interés en lo que hablaba Delamber. Mientras que Helen, ya bajo los efectos de la bebida fermentada, miraba muy celosa a su esposo, creyó que los halagos a Heloise era derechamente piropos.

-Señor Jimmy Two Shoes- habló el pequeño Brundle -, la primera vez que nos vimos, usted dijo que no había que tener miedo a lo desconocido, y enfrentar nuestros temores.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Jimmy, mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa por no recordar mucho de aquel encuentro –Bueno, es algo que suelo decir, pero no me acordaba que lo dije ese día.

-Yo les he dicho a mis padres que usted es una persona muy generosa y amable, pero parece que no me creen.

Los padres soltaron una leve carcajada de incomodidad, Jimmy en tanto, se rió de la inteligencia del pequeño. Beezy y Heloise solo se concentraron en comer con apatía.

-Pero quería preguntarle: ¿Por qué usted es siempre tan feliz?

Jimmy iba a responder de manera rápida y genérica, pero Heloise lo interrumpió abruptamente. Estaba realmente interesada en la pregunta:

-Sí, Jimmy. ¿Cuál es el motivo de que te muestres tan inusualmente feliz? Se me hace muy extraño que estés todo el tiempo con esa molesta sonrisa tuya.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Jimmy con cierta incomodidad –No es nada especial, mantener una actitud positiva frente a la vida ayuda a…

-¡Sé más concreto!- dijo secamente Heloise, asustando a Delamber y a Beezy –Otros como tú han caído más fácilmente en la infelicidad, pero a ti te he dañado de forma física- ésta tocó el pecho de Jimmy con su dedo índice –y sicológica– llevando su mano a la frente de éste-, y aun así sigues sonriendo. ¡Dinos qué te pasa!

Jimmy puso una mirada de preocupación, mientras todos en la mesa lo observaban. Incluso Beezy, quien luego de comer, recién se daba cuenta de lo que estaban hablando.

-¡Cuéntanos la razón, Jimmy! continuó acosándolo Heloise – ¡Quiero sabe lo que te mantiene tan obsesionado a sonreír!

Jimmy miró hacia abajo un momento, fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas. Luego mostró una sonrisa forzada y, luego de suspirar, dijo mientras levantaba la vista:

-Bueno… tarde o temprano debía hablar de esto, aunque no creí que lo haría tan pronto. Espero no aburrirlos:

»No siempre fui un chico tan entusiasta como me ven ahora. Eso pasó hace unos 3 años, cuando era alguien indiferente y apático. La verdad, siempre sufrí inseguridades en mi niñez por... bueno...

Todos en la mesa estaban espectantes, sobre todo por el silencio que Jimmy puso, no estaba cómodo con lo que iba a decir.

»... Yo he lidiado desde siempre con un... déficit atencional que me trajo más de un problema. Las constantes burlas y enojos de los demás me hicieron detestar a la sociedad, y comencé a ignorarlos de la peor forma posible. Creía que era una pérdida de tiempo ayudarles luego de como se comportaron conmigo, sentía que no había un motivo especial para vivir y mi reacción hacia otros era muy desagradable. Hasta mis propios padres me habían dicho que me comportaba como un cretino. Me molestaba mucho que ellos intentasen convencerme de lo contrario, en ese momento, nunco vi que ellos lo hicieron por mi propio bien.

»Todo eso cambió cuando conocí a un pequeño niño de 7 años y su hermana mayor. Éramos vecinos desde siempre, pero no nos hablábamos con regularidad. Nuestra amistad se formó cuando el pequeño, que estaba en silla de ruedas, intentaba cruzar la calle él solo, sin ayuda y con los ojos en lágrimas. Me acerqué para ayudarlo a cruzar por simple compromiso, aproveché ese instante para preguntar el por qué estaba solo y por qué lloraba. Él me dijo que estaba enfadado con sus padres y sus doctores, les escuchó decir a sus espaldas que no podría vivir mucho tiempo y no podían hacer nada para revertirlo. El pobrecito creía que no lo querían, que podían curarlo pero lo dejarían morir.

»No quería que le sucediera algo por un malentendido, le pregunté dónde vivía y al darme la dirección, lo llevé contra su voluntad. Antes de llegar, su hermana se acercó a nosotros con una mirada de espanto, cambiando de inmediato a una de alegría. Ella se enojó con su pequeño hermano, pero lo disculpo. Me dijo que quería agradecerme de alguna forma, y mientras yo le negaba, ella insistía. Me sentí muy arrepentido cuando de manera descortés, di media vuelta y la ignoré, alejándome de ellos.

»Hubieron varios días en los que pensé en mi gesto, fue la primera vez que quise reparar el daño de mis acciones, así que me decidí acercarme a ellos para disculparme. No tuvieron ningún rencor conmigo, e incluso me invitaron a su casa. Ahí supe más del momento que pasaba el niño: sufría una enfermedad muscular llamada algo así como… síndrome de Duchán, si no me equivoco…

-Distrofia Muscular de _Duchenne_ \- interrumpió Heloise con voz apática.

-¡Sí, eso!- Afirmó Jimmy -, lo que dijo Heloise.

»El asunto es que su condición avanzaba a una velocidad anormal, mayor que otros casos detectados, y su tiempo de vida se estimaba en 3 meses, como mucho.

»Como nunca antes, me dio mucha tristeza cuando lo veía llorar los primeros días, él quería vivir muchos años, ser adulto y cumplir sus sueños. No quería verlo decir que su vida fue en vano, así que me atreví y decidí hacer del resto de su vida lo mejor que pudiese pasarle. Comencé a animarlo, le hice olvidar el tiempo de vida que le otorgaron los doctores y lo llevé a distintos lugares. Admito que ciertas veces lo motivé a hacer cosas que no tenía permitidas y su hermana me regañó por aquello. Pero mi vínculo con ellos se fortaleció, entablé un noviazgo con la hermana mayor, el menor era mucho más optimista y sin darme cuenta, me convertí a mí mismo en una persona altruista, lejos del cretino que solía ser. Mis padres quedaron sorprendidos de mi cambio de actitud y se sintieron felices.

»El tiempo de vida del pequeño se extendió más allá de lo pronosticado, de 3 meses a más de 2 años. Pero aun así, con el tiempo venían nuevos síntomas, le era más difícil mantener una vida normal, y en los últimos momentos, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil para vivir más tiempo. Estuve hasta sus últimos días con él y su hermana, cuando le tomé su mano, él me dijo que era la persona con la que había sentido mayor felicidad, había cambiado su forma de ver la vida y me pidió que compartiera aquella felicidad con todo el mundo, en especial, con quienes más la necesitaban. Luego de esas palabras, se despidió de nosotros y cayó en un sueño placentero antes de su último suspiro.

»Gracias a esa promesa me mantengo firme, ahora estoy llevando mi entusiasmo a todo el mundo… Si no los hubiera conocido a ellos… no sé qué habría sido de mí…

Terminada su historia, Jimmy miró hacia arriba sonriente, lleno de una renovada felicidad. Beezy lloró exageradamente por la historia tan emotiva, limpiando su enorme nariz con el mantel de la mesa. La familia de moscas había sentido compasión y regocijo por el rubio, hasta Helen perdió el miedo inicial hacia los humanos (principalmente por el consumo excesivo de jugo fermentado). Delamber abrazó a su esposa e hijo como la muestra del amor que siempre sintió por ellos. Se sentía tranquilo de no tener que ejecutar su siniestra misión.

Heloise, en cambio, no encontró nada muy especial en sus motivaciones. Aun así, el solo hecho de saber de dónde saca su determinación, le hizo reconsiderar su opinión sobre aquel chico tonto, después de todo, nadie había aguantado tanto como él… no sin sentirse triste o rencoroso de su desgracia. La chica del traje carmesí miró abajo e hizo una mueca que nadie percató…

Estaba sintiendo una especie de admiración por ese chico tan extraordinario.


	7. El Sombrero de Mago (parte 2)

**Les presento la segunda parte del capítulo. Es a partir de acá donde comienzo a ir a lo desconocido, porque fue el último que escribí hasta antes de iniciar mis publicaciones por internet. Mi deseo es continuarlo y darle una conclusión como se merece.**

 **Agradezco a quienes han leido y disfrutado mi historia, tambien a quienes han dejado sus comentarios. Porque mientras haya alguien que esté mirando este fic, yo seguiré dando lo mejor para hacer una historia con empeño.  
**

 **Por cierto, en esta ocasión, hago mención a canciones que fueron muy famosas en mi país en cierto momento. Éstas son de un idioma ajeno al español (y en un caso, es una pronunciación mal hecha, que finge ser otro idioma).**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

La fiesta en la casa de la familia «mosca» se puso más entretenida: Delamber tuvo la idea de sacar su vieja parrilla y preparar un asado barbacoa en el patio. En cuanto a Helen, Brundle, Jimmy y Beezy, estaban bailando con música latina luego de algunos juegos de mesa. Bailaron desde salsa, merengue y cumbia, hasta estilos pintorescos como el tango y la samba. La señora mosca puso música de bachata y reggaetón, más algunos temas de electrónica mal mezclados. Los invitados no les importaba escuchar esos infames estilos musicales, solo querían bailar( ***** ). En tanto, Heloise se mantenía al margen, estaba reacia a escuchar esas últimas canciones.

-Vaya, ¿en qué momento la música cayó tan bajo en calidad? -dijo la pequeña del traje carmesí, sentada en medio del sillón más amplio de la sala de estar. Solamente estaba observando como los demás se divertían, mientras bebía el jugo de fruta fermentado de la madre de la casa.

Es bien sabido que Heloise no sociabiliza con los demás ni participa en fiestas de este estilo, y ella se lo toma con cierto orgullo. Por ello es que se llegó a preguntar por qué estaba en casa de un empleado, viendo como el hijo de su jefe y un extraterrestre, se divertían a su costa, en lugar de imponer la tristeza y desgracia, como es debido. Lo lamentable para ella, es que la respuesta estaba a simple vista y no quería admitirlo.

La reina de la miseria, aquella que nunca había mostrado un solo gramo de empatía a un ser vivo, observaba a Jimmy Two Shoes fijamente, y no precisamente para estudiarlo, sino que con una creciente fascinación que intentaba salir de su interior. Cada vez que miraba su cara y su sonrisa, lo encontraba más atractivo; sentía cómo su corazón latía más rápido y sus mejillas se volvían levemente más cálidas. Solía mirar hacia otra parte para evitar sentir lo que creía estaba sintiendo por él, pero luego de mirarlo nuevamente, esas agradables sensaciones regresaban y en vez de reprimirlas, lentamente se dejaba llevar por ellas. La admiración que sentía por Jimmy Two Shoes estaba convirtiéndose en algo más, estaba pasando a un nuevo nivel, pero aún hacía esfuerzos por reprimirlo y controlarlo.

Había llegado el momento de los Karaoke, donde Helen solo tenía canciones en idiomas desconocidos para los invitados. La señora partió cantando el tema de pop árabe « _Sidi Mansour_ » de Saber Al Rebai; obviamente cantó como quiso, no se sabía la letra de la canción después de todo. Luego Beezy siguió con el tema francés « _Non, Je Ne Regrette Nien_ » de Edith Piaf, su voz dejaba mucho que desear, además de ponerse a gritar en lugar de intentar pronunciarlo siquiera. Cuando Jimmy se preparaba para cantar « _Shima Uta_ » de The Boom, Helen se sentó al lado derecho de Heloise, mostrando algo de cansancio, más por bailar que por cantar. Gracias a la borrachera, no tenía problema alguno en entablar una conversación con alguien a quien, en otro momento, hubiese pensado dos veces sus acciones.

-Ahora veo por qué lo mira tanto, chica -dijo Helen a Heloise, con cierto estado etílico y sin cautela.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Heloise, tratando se parecer desentendida.

-Cuando te miraba, tus ojitos casi siempre apuntaban a su carita de ángel. Ese chico es muy especial, hace mucho que no nos divertíamos como familia y tampoco habíamos compartido momentos así con invitados. Me demostraron que no hay por qué temerle a su especie, de todos modos, se comportan como cualquier habitante de esta ciudad.

-Siento quitarle la ilusión, señora, pero mi trabajo es llevar la infelicidad a donde sea que esté. Digamos que hoy me tomé un descanso.

-Y es porque está aquí, con el chico… ¿Cierto?

Heloise quedó enmudecida, no sabía qué decir. Miró a Jimmy, veía en él un joven hermoso que cantaba como los dioses… lo cual estaba lejos de la realidad, puesto que pronunciaba igual de mal que los demás.

»Debería hablar con él cuando pueda. A veces, una mujer necesita la compañía de un hombre, por lo menos, un instante. Eso alivia el corazón y la mente…

-¿Sabe señora? –interrumpió Heloise secamente- Solo está hablando tonterías. Debería dejar de emborracharse, le está afectando el cerebro más de lo que cree.

Luego de aquellas palabras tan severas, Heloise se levantó del sillón y salió de la casa a tomar aire. Helen, más que ofendida, estaba contenta. Esperaba una reacción más violenta de la reina de la miseria, pero no fue más allá. Sabía que estaba en lo correcto y sintió un deseo en su interior: quería que naciese el amor en su casa y así coronar esta perfecta velada.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Terminando la barbacoa, Delamber pensaba entrar para traer una bandeja para la carne, pero vio algo que llamó mucho su atención. De la nada, apareció una caja de cartón a un costado de la puerta, con una nota. Miró a todos lados para ver quién la dejó, sin encontrar a nadie. Tomó la nota y pudo leer la siguiente inscripción:

 _«Prepárate, Sombrero. Has hecho un excelente trabajo reuniendo a tus objetivos, y esta misma noche lo terminaremos»._

El señor mosca estaba preocupado, ya conocían su identidad y pensaban actuar peligrosamente en su propia casa. Al abrir la caja, encontró en su interior las fotos de sus 3 invitados, además de un libro extraño de tapa roja, el cual hojeó unas páginas y así dedujo que se trataba del reporte que tanto buscaba Heloise. Delamber tomó su intercomunicador para informar que tenía las cosas bajo control y no era tiempo de actuar con imprudencia, pero no logró comunicarse. Estaba realmente frustrado. ¿Cómo saldría de esta?

Heloise tomaba aire en el patio trasero de la casa, mirando el cielo nocturno de Myseryville, cuando escuchó una voz familiar:

-Heloise ¿Por qué no estás divirtiéndote con nosotros?

Era Jimmy, quién salió a verla para saber dónde estaba. Heloise estaba algo nerviosa, intentando controlar de nuevo esas sensaciones por verlo.

-No… Nada especial… -dijo ésta, tratando de no mostrarse intranquila- Quería relajarme un poco, pensaba en mis proyectos y trabajos pendientes para el resto del año.

-¿Proyectos? ¿Trabajos? Eso no es relajante si me lo preguntas, es preocupación.

-Bueno, no pedí tu opinión para empezar –respondió Heloise, secamente.

Jimmy la miró directamente a los ojos, pero no mostró una expresión de ofensa ni nada. Ya daba por hecho que esa era la actitud de la chica con cola de caballo, y no había por qué intentar cambiarla. Ésta también lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole una sonrisa, no una cínica como las que acostumbraba, sino una realmente sincera. Estaba feliz, como no lo había estado hace mucho tiempo, y ese simple detalle llamó la atención del rubio.

-Eh… Ok…

-¿Así que un déficit atencional?

Jimmy no captó de inmediato, pero al hacerlo, sonrió por el hecho que la chica de la singular cicatriz en su frente recordara su historia. Lo consideraba una suerte de halago.

-Sí, Heloise. He buscado de la forma de convivir con esta condición, sin que me afecte más de lo que ya ha hecho. Pero luego de lo que viví con esos chicos, ya ni siquiera me importa, solo pienso la felicidad de todos.

-¿Sabes, Jimmy?, he pensado en ti… ¡en tus patrones de comportamiento, claro! –Dijo con brusquedad-. No pienso que tengas rasgos propios de la condición, pero sí creo que eres un idiota…

-Eh… ¿Gracias?... ¿Supongo?

-O mejor dicho, eso creía, porque no lo eres del todo. Eres perceptivo, finges no darte cuenta de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, pero analizas y sabes usar tu actitud bonachona para resolver problemas. No he visto antes que alguien manejara tan bien la inteligencia emocional, así que te felicito, Jimmy.

-¡Guau! ¡Gracias por tus palabras, Heloise!

-No te entusiasmes. No dije que seas un súper genio, solo que tampoco eres un estúpido, tan solo estás en el promedio aceptable.

Ambos soltaron unas leves carcajadas.

-Vaya -dijo Jimmy-, no puedo imaginar cómo sería en estos momentos si no hubiese conocido a mis 2 amigos del vecindario.

Heloise recordó la historia, y rápidamente enfatizó la parte donde Jimmy mencionó tener un noviazgo con su vecina. Se preguntaba si aún estaba con ella.

-Oye, Jimmy… Respecto a tu historia, quiero preguntarte…

-¿Qué cosa Heloise?

Antes de decir algo más, se escuchó el sonido de una alarma de emergencia. Heloise cambió su mirada a una de alerta, metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo y sacó el intercomunicador que emitía aquel sonido. Contestó el llamado.

-Aquí, Heloise… ¡¿Actividad sospechosa?!... Una caja ¿Y cómo eran esos tipos?... Bien. Brigada vengan rápido hasta acá, brigada manténganse en sus posiciones y alertas. A la mínima provocación, inicien maniobra de ataque. Manténganse en contacto. Cambio y fuera.

-¿Qué ocurre, Heloise?- preguntó Jimmy desconcertado.

-Estamos en alerta. Unos hombres de negro estuvieron acá hace unos minutos, dejaron una caja que recogió el padre de familia. Algo harán, debemos advertir a todos para un posible ataque. ¡Vamos, Jimmy!

Jimmy obedeció y entraron apresuradamente. Interrumpieron abruptamente a Beezy cantando « _Aserejé_ » de Las Kétchup, bajando la música; en tanto, Helen y Brundle estaban sentados en el sillón principal.

-¡Prepárense todos! -Advirtió Heloise-. ¡Tendremos un desastre, nos atacarán muy pronto, así que protéjanse!... ¡¿Dónde está el señor mosca?!

Heloise y Jimmy miraron a ambos lados para tratar de encontrar al padre de familia. En tanto, Beezy, la madre mosca y su hijo aún estaban asimilando lo que ocurría.

-¿No estaba afuera preparando la barbacoa?... -dijo Helen- ¡Delamber! ¡Mosquita mía!

-Acaba de recoger una caja -dijo Heloise- en el patio. Necesito saber qué es lo que viene en…

Repentinamente, se escuchó desde afuera un ruido tan vibrante y ensordecedor que rompió todas las ventanas de la casa, al mismo tiempo que se generó una intensa luz anaranjada. Todos en el interior cayeron al suelo por el fuerte impulso y quedaron aturdidos por un instante, tan solo Heloise, que se había familiarizado con este tipo de situaciones, se esforzó por levantarse y saber qué ocurría afuera. Echó un vistazo por una de las ventanas rotas y descubrió una pared de fuego que rodeaba toda la casa. Los escoltas de Heloise, los que venían desde lo lejos en ayuda, fueron empujados por la onda expansiva de la explosión, no alcanzaron a llegar siquiera a la casa.

En un gesto impulsivo, Brundle se atrevió a subir al segundo piso con desesperación; Jimmy lo vio y se dispuso a seguirlo sin pensar, quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza del niño y evitar que hiciera una imprudencia. Los demás veían a través de las ventanas rotas 10 figuras acercándose, que no eran distinguibles por la luz de las llamas, pero que por sus siluetas, eran muy semejantes a los hombres de negro infiltrados en Mysery Inc.

Brundle buscó en todas las habitaciones del segundo piso y no encontró lo que buscaba, al subir Jimmy, lo notó con mucha tristeza, buscando de un lado a otro, derramando lágrimas de sus enormes ojos compuestos.

-¡Papá!… -gritó Brundle con desesperación.

Jimmy pudo ver en una de las ventanas rotas cercanas a él. Logró distinguir a esos 10 tipos de negro, hablando con el hombre de la casa, quien dio media vuelta y se acercó con algo en sus manos. De haber sido Heloise, se habría dado cuenta en un instante de la confabulación en la que participaba. Pero Jimmy no lograba entender, solo se afirmó en la idea que Delamber no sufrió daños.

-¡Papá!… -dijo Brundle melancólicamente- Papá… ¿Dónde estás?

-Vamos, pequeño Brundy -dijo Jimmy con una sonrisa, intentando animarlo a pesar de las circunstancias-. Tu padre está bien, pero debemos bajar. No estamos seguros aquí arriba. ¡Vamos!

-¿Usted cree, señor Jimmy?

-¡Lo acabo de ver y viene caminando!... y no volando, qué extraño... No importa. Todo estará bien, confío en mis amigos. Sé que Heloise nos ayudará, debe tener algún invento que nos ayudará a salir de ésta…

-¡No tengo ningún invento que me ayude a salir de ésta! -gritó Heloise desde el primer piso, enfadada consigo misma. Jimmy y Brundle se miraron.

Mientras, la del traje carmesí estaba sentada, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos por un revés que pudo haber evitado.

»¡Maldición! Me confié que estaría bien con los escoltas y este… radar que jamás encendí, por tomarle demasiada atención a…

En sus pensamientos, solo veía el rostro y la figura de Jimmy, quién bajaba por las escaleras junto a Brundle.

»Ni modo, no sé cómo escapar de acá.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! –gimoteó Beezy con exageración.

-¡Sé que encontrarás alguna solución, Heloise! –dijo Jimmy animándola-. ¡Siempre hay una solución!

Más allá de lo cliché de la frase, la enana malvada se sintió adulada, y hasta encandilada, porque el humano forastero confiaba en ella. Su resignación se esfumó y miró a su alrededor, comenzando a recordar viejos experimentos que leyó en revistas de electrónica casera.

-Podemos hacer algo…

Heloise hizo una mueca, lo que alegró de sobremanera a Jimmy. Ésta miró a Helen.

»Señora mosca, ¿tiene un microondas y un secador de pelo que me pueda traer?

-¡Ay, por supuesto, mami! -dijo Helen, muy calmada gracias a los efectos del jugo fermentado, y se dispuso a buscar lo pedido.

-¡Que ingenioso! -exclamó Beezy sarcásticamente-. ¿Crees que cocinándole a esos tipos y secando sus pelos, no nos atacarán?

Heloise lo miró con desprecio:

-Beezy… si no sabes, no te metas.

De una patada, la puerta principal se abre, lo que llamó la atención de todos. Era Delamber, quien portaba en sus patas superiores la caja misteriosa, mostrando una mirada resignada.

-¡Papá! -gritó contento Brundle.

Helen, al volver con las cosas para Heloise, también se sintió feliz al ver a su marido. Pero la mirada del hombre mosca no cambió, se enfocó únicamente en la reina de la miseria.

-Supongo que esto te pertenece -Delamber sacó el reporte de la caja.

-Ese es…- dijo Heloise, estupefacta.

-La gente con la que trabajo está muy ansiosa por verte acabada. Me obligaron a atacarte… en mi propia casa, quieren darse el lujo de aniquilarte mientras queman tu reporte frente a tus ojos.

-No lo niego -dijo Heloise, con una increíble indiferencia-. Un escándalo así tiene signos de improvisación por todos lados, están realmente desesperados.

-Me gusta hacer mi trabajo con la mayor discreción posible… -habló Delamber–, pero todo se ha salido de control. No tienen alternativa, entréguense si no quieren que esto se convierta en una masacre.

-Papa -dijo Brundle, asustado- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Todos quedaron atónitos, no entendían lo que hablaba el señor mosca, a excepción de Heloise.

»No tiene caso ocultarme más, así que me presentaré formalmente: en el pasado, me llamaban el Sombrero de Mago, alguien que se dedicaba a ciertos trabajos por encargo... cosas inmorales. Intenté dejar aquella vida, pero está me persiguió y no pude negarme. Acepté el trabajo por desesperación, jamás medité con quien estaba tratando y ellos me llevaron hasta esto.

-¡Delamber! -dijo Helen, muy pasmada.

Heloise comenzó a sonreír. Delamber se sintió intimidado, no esperaba verla tan tranquila después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido -dijo Heloise-, no esperaba verte tan expuesto, Sombrero de Mago. Tuve suerte de investigar tu historial…

La expresión que Delamber puso lentamente fue de un notorio desconcierto. No sabía que pensar respecto a lo dicho por la enana.

»De hecho, investigué a muchos potenciales atacantes luego del robo de mi reporte, y la del Sombrero de Mago fue una de las más llamativas: Un criminal inteligente y maquiavélico, que por su forma de operar, debía ser de aquellos que trazaba cada detalle de su plan y lo ejecutaba a la perfección. Puedo dar fe de ello, tomando en cuenta que jamás se ha descubierto su identidad… hasta ahora. Y eso me lleva a una gran pregunta: ¿Por qué te decidiste a revelar tu identidad ahora, en estos momentos tan críticos? Se supone que eres un profesional.

-No quiero una confrontación, estoy arriesgando a mi familia para capturarlos a ustedes. Yo no planeé este ataque… ¡es mi propia casa, por favor! Ya no quiero correr riesgos.

-¿Así de fácil?- dijo Heloise, con una sonrisa amenazante -¿Crees que con tus palabritas de lástima me vas a convencer de entregarme a esos tipos, así nada más?

-No… pero…

-¿Y no planeaste este ataque? Entonces, el hecho de que preparaban una explosión en esta casa, justo estando nosotros 3 en su interior y por colegas del criminal que nos invitó a cenar… ¿fue toda una coincidencia? ¿Eso quieres decir?

-¡Yo te invite a cenar, Heloise! –Interrumpió Jimmy, rompiendo un poco la tensión del ambiente-. ¡Además, fue el pequeño Brundle el que tuvo la idea!

El pequeño mosca se tranquilizó un poco y asintió reiteradamente con su cabeza. Heloise lo miró detenidamente y, luego de mirar al padre, se le acercó amenazadoramente.

-¡¿Qué haces, Heloise?! –advirtió Delamber, sin ocultar su miedo.

La malévola tomó los hombros del pequeño, tocando su cara en forma sicótica mientras le sonreía al padre.

-No me imaginaría a este niño invitando a un ser desconocido a su casa, si no hubiese sido persuadido por su papá.

El hombre mosca sintió un escalofrío en su espalda por ver a su hijo tan expuesto. Helen ya pensaba lo peor: «Delamber... mi marido... ¿usó a mi hijito?»

»En un mundo hostil, las malas acciones crean enemigos. Yo lo sé, deberías saberlo también, Sombrero.

-¡Heloise! -Habló Jimmy-, ¡el señor mosca está arrepentido! ¡No tiene intenciones de entregarnos!

-¡Jimmy! -habló ésta, muy furiosa- ¡deja de ser tan inocente, es una táctica persuasiva!

-La verdad… -habló Beezy-, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con Heloise. Es muy tonto pensar que ganaremos si nos entregamos.

-Sé muy bien lo que piensan -dijo Jimmy, quien comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Delamber-, pero quiero saber que es lo que piensa el señor mosca.

-¡Jimmy! ¡¿Qué estás pensando?!- gritó Heloise.

El humano rubio se ganó frente a Delamber, levantando levemente sus palma, no estaba en posición defensiva.

-Aquí estoy -dijo Jimmy-. ¡Lléveme!

Sin embargo, Delamber no hizo gesto alguno. Se mantuvo en la misma pose de hombre arrepentido que mantuvo en todo ese lapso.

»Señor, díganos: ¿Qué quiere en verdad? Díganos qué hacer, y yo estaré dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Heloise y Beezy estaban preocupados del accionar de Jimmy, sentían que algo malo iría a ocurrir. La madre mosca y su hijo estaban sumamente tristes que el padre de familia tuviese una doble vida. Cuando Heloise soltó a Brundle, corrió hacia su madre y se mantuvieron abrazados. El mundo les cayó encima.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

Los 10 agentes esperaban en la entrada principal, armados con diferentes sistemas de caza en caso de un ataque por parte de Heloise, que era lo más lógico. Sin embargo, después de varios minutos, ésta, junto a Beezy, Jimmy y la familia mosca, salieron sin oponer resistencia. Los agentes se miraron entre sí, parecían sorprendidos que Heloise no hiciera nada para defenderse, y al revisarla, no tenía ni un solo aparato para un posible contraataque. Tan solo Helen tenía un secador de pelo, el mismo que le había pedido la chica del traje carmesí hace un momento, en tanto, Jimmy y Beezy tenían un vaso con agua.

-¡Oiga, es mi última voluntad! -exclamó Beezy al agente que le iba a quitar el vaso-. Además, las llamas de explosiones peligrosas me provocan transpiración como en un sauna, ¿sabe?

-He cumplido -habló el Sombrero de Mago-, por favor mantengan a mi familia lejos de esto.

-Todo a su tiempo, Sombrero -hablo uno de los agentes-. Ja ja ja, me sorprende que la gran Heloise no esté peleando por su vida en estos momentos.

-¿Por qué debería? Ustedes son solo un grano en la espalda comparado con otros peligros que he pasado.

-Vaya, me habían advertido lo cínica que eres.

Este tipo se quitó el sombrero, era un zombi exactamente igual al que participó en el incidente de Mysery Inc. Luego le quitó el vaso a Jimmy, mientras que otro de los agentes se lo quitó a Beezy.

-Oye -dijo el otro agente a su compañero zombi, con el vaso en mano-, ¿por qué no hacemos un brindis por nuestras presas capturadas?

-Por supuesto… -respondió, mientras miraba en modo de sospecha a Heloise, quien mostraba su distinguible sonrisa cínica- porque tú esperas que nos bebamos esto, ¿verdad? Para que nos transforme en algo o nos mate.

El otro agente le tomó la razón y ambos derramaron el agua en el pasto del jardín.

»Entiende que no estás en posición de defenderte ni negociar, nosotros tenemos el control ¿Está claro?

-Tan claro como el agua, cara de zombi… -dijo Heloise- ¡Y TAN DIFUSO COMO LA NIEBLA!

Heloise dio un salto rápido hacia atrás, gritando un estruendoso «¡Ahora!». Cuando los agentes preparaban sus artilugios para atacar, Helen apuntó con el secador de pelo a la parte del suelo donde derramaron el agua. Al encenderlo, una potente onda salió de éste y en fracción de segundo, terminó por evaporar el líquido por completo, creando una densa cortina de vapor que logró cubrir todo el alrededor de la casa y, de paso, apagar parte del muro de fuego. Este fenómeno se debió a que Heloise sacó el magnetrón del horno microondas (el que se encarga de generar las ondas para calentar las comidas) y lo instaló en el secador, aprovechando más la forma que la función de este último, debido a que su forma de tubo permitía enfocar las ondas en un punto más concentrado.

Una vez creada la cortina, los 3 amigos y la familia mosca (Delamber incluido), se ocultaron en esta neblina temporal. Los agentes dedujeron que el Sombrero de Mago los había traicionado, así que se dispusieron a capturar a todos los que estuvieron en la casa.

Uno de los agentes encontró al pequeño Brundle, y cuando lo iba a atrapar, esté gritó fuertemente:

-¡Ahora!

El agente miró rápidamente atrás, solo para darse cuenta que no había nadie. Devolvió la mirada y el chico mosca estaba lejos de su alcance.

-¡Ja ja! Caíste como un tonto -dijo mientras hacía un gesto de burla, ante la mirada enrabiada de su perseguidor.

Otro agente de negro, que vio lo último, estuvo a punto de capturar a Jimmy y cuando lo acorraló, la expresión del rubio pasó de un gran susto a una sonrisa ingenua, mientras apuntaba con su dedo para que mirara atrás. No estaba dispuesto a caer de la misma forma que su compañero, así que avanzó. Sin embargo, sintió en su hombro una mano muy robusta, cuando miró hacia atrás, vio el rostro de Molotov y su puño, antes de ser noqueado.

-Gracias, señor -dijo Jimmy.

-Son órdenes de Heloise -dijo Molotov, con su acento ruso-: debemos protegerlo a usted y a los que estuvieron en esta casa. Esperamos a que abrieran la cortina de fuego para actuar.

Inmediatamente se escuchó un enorme grito de auxilio de parte de Beezy, acorralado, junto con el pequeño mosca, por 4 agentes. Parecían perdidos en el momento de que sus perseguidores les apuntaban con sus armas, pero se escuchó un ladrido muy peculiar. Segundos después, un agente cayó al suelo de forma brusca y fue arrastrado de la pierna por una figura diminuta, desapareciendo entre la niebla y el grito de terror del desgraciado. A los pocos segundos, otro agente pasó por el mismo calvario, también desapareciendo en aquella cortina. Los 2 restantes estaban atemorizados de aquel monstruo que los asechaba, cuando se escuchó otro ladrido, lo último que vieron fue una pequeña criatura de un solo ojo que los iba a embestir: era Cerbee quien venía al rescate, traído por Sammy cuando este fue alertado del incidente.

La guardia personal de Lucius estaba controlando la situación y cuando el vapor se desvaneció, los escoltas habían capturado a todos los agentes. Acto seguido, cerraron el perímetro con cinta para embalar cajas de cartón, con el fin de inician una especie de procedimiento policial que no tenía propósito alguno. Les quitaron los sombreros, viendo que eran 5 repli-cats y 5 zombis… exactamente iguales a los que invadieron Misery Inc., e iguales unos entre otros. Heloise dijo:

-Vaya, vaya, era todo tan obvio. Las piezas van encajando perfectamente.

 ** **-Μ**** ** ** **Λ**** ΦΛΜ-**

-¿Por qué traes solo un pantalón y una soga?- le preguntó Sammy a Beezy.

-Nadie comprende mi genio, ¿no ves que disfrazarse de pobre es la mejor forma de entenderlos?

Sammy lo miró despectivo. Luego centró su mirada en Heloise y en el Sombrero de mago.

Durante la madrugada, Delamber recibió unos aplasta pulgares como los usados en la edad media, en reemplazo de esposas policiales, ante la triste mirada de Helen y Brundle. El señor mosca entregó la caja que los hombres de negro le dejaron, incluido el reporte que tanto buscaba Heloise. Aclaró que no tuvo ninguna participación en el robo del susodicho y lo que pudo haber hecho era asunto de negocios.

-Conoces mi política -dijo Heloise al inculpado, sin inmutarse-: castigar despiadadamente a aquellos que fueron despiadados contigo.

-¡Papá, no te vayas! -dijo Brundle, sollozando.

-Por favor, mi niña -dijo Helen, igualmente triste-, ¿Acaso no puede perdonar a mi mosquita por lo que hizo? Él dijo que ya no quería volver a esa vida.

-Debe haber alguna forma, Heloise -dijo Jimmy-. ¿Acaso no consideras otra alternativa que no tenga que ver con violencia?

-Jimmy, debes entender que las personas no cambian fácilmente, si intentara…

-Heloise tiene razón -dijo Delamber-. La condena es la única forma de aliviar mi dolor.

-Gracias por interrumpirme -indicó la reina de la miseria.

-Pero señor Delamber…

-No puedo seguir con esta culpa, quiero que desaparezca. Es algo que jamás he podido olvidar.

-Mmmm… -tarareó Heloise, llevando su mano al mentón-. Tal vez podamos usar otra alternativa, pero necesito que todos estén de acuerdo con mi propuesta.

-Entonces, ¿no vas a condenarlo? -dijo Jimmy.

-Así es, pero está en ustedes, como familia, tomar esta decisión.

Beezy se sentía incómodo de la inusual generosidad de la chica del traje carmesí.

-¡Lo que sea para tener a mi papá con nosotros!- dijo enérgicamente Brundle.

-No importa qué haya pasado, mosquita -dijo Helen-, siempre estaré contigo, como familia.

-Gracias, Heloise- dijo Delamber -. Siempre recordaré este momento.

-Yo no diría exactamente eso -dijo Heloise.

Heloise pidió a sus escoltas que trajeran un experimento de su laboratorio, a los pocos minutos, uno de ellos cargó con una especie de pistola etiquetadora de precios y se la dejo en manos de Heloise. Ésta se propuso a dispararle a la familia mosca, mientras soltaba una carcajada malévola, y el aparato emitió una luz roja que los dejó paralizados. Luego de unos segundos, estos reaccionaban de forma extraña, actuando como tarados.

-Heloise -dijo Jimmy-, ¿qué les sucede?

-¿Acaso no es obvio?

Jimmy, Sammy, Beezy y Cerbee la miraban incrédulos porque no sabían las intenciones de Heloise.

»Ay… ustedes son de mente tan simple. Esta pistola es un borra memorias, les borré todos los recuerdos relacionados al Sombrero de Mago, lo que también conllevó a eliminar pasajes que pudiesen devolver lo borrado o producir hábitos introspectivos.

-No entendí nada -habló Jimmy.

-Me lo esperaba, Jimmy. Te doy una idea: en el caso de la señora mosca y su hijo, esto significó olvidar toda la fiesta en su casa y los momentos que vivieron con nosotros; si los hubiesen conservado, les llevaría a preguntar «¿por qué estaban en nuestra casa?» o «¿qué ocurrió cuando estuvieron ellos?», entonces lo que hice se habría ido por el desagüe. Delamber pasó por la peor parte, quién sabe cuántos años se enfocó en su hobby. Es muy posible que deba esforzarse por aprender cosas que ya sabía, sencillas pero esenciales. Aunque ese ya no es mi problema.

-¿Nos olvidarán? -se quejó Jimmy-. Yo que sepa, en ningún momento les dijiste que ibas a borrar sus memorias.

-¿No escuchaste? Los 3 estuvieron de acuerdo con probar otra propuesta que no fuese un castigo a la antigua… Que no supieran lo que pensaba hacer, es un tema aparte.

-Eres cruel, Heloise -criticó Beezy-. Pero claro, eso a ti te agrada bastante.

-Esa es la gracia de Heloise -dijo Sammy en su apoyo, en un intento de no mostrarse sobreactuado otra vez-. No por nada, posee el título de la «reina de la miseria».

-Al menos... ¿estarán bien? -dijo Jimmy.

-Por supuesto. Ese efecto dura solo unos minutos, luego se comportarán como si nada hubiese pasado y serán la feliz familia que quieren ser… felices en la ignorancia.

El ser interdimensional comenzó a sonreir discretamente.

-Eso me tranquiliza, Heloise. Gracias.

-¿Te tranquiliza?- dijo un extrañado Beezy.

Jimmy abrazó de improviso a Heloise, ante las miradas estupefactas de Beezy, Sammy y Cerbee. Ésta, consternada por el gesto, se estaba dejando invadir por una agradable calidez mientras se acobijaba en sus brazos, pero recordó que habían mirones a su alrededor (los 3 antes mencionados). Cambió su expresión a una de enojo:

-Si no quieres otro diente menos, te conviene soltarme ahora mismo.

-¡Ups!- dijo Jimmy, soltándola rápidamente –Me dejé llevar.

Heloise se alejó de los demás con expresión amarga, pero en el fondo, estaba feliz como nunca: su reporte estaba intacto, tenía las pistas cruciales para hallar al causante de todo este alboroto y lo que es más importante e inesperado: se enamoró de alguien fuera de este mundo, literalmente.

-¿Heloise no lo mató? –dijo Sammy, aún pasmado.

En respuesta, Cerbee negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Ese Jimmy Two Shoes… -dijo Beezy-, ¡es el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener!

Heloise perdió el miedo de reconocerse a sí misma que tenía sentimientos por alguien, y con mayor razón por alguien especial, con un pensamiento distinto a lo que ha visto desde siempre.

Sin embargo, había una reputación que cuidar, y un amorío haría que gran parte del respeto ganado se esfumase en un instante. Además, como ella misma dijo, existen enemigos que quieren verla caer, lo que expondría al rubio a algo que no merece. Finalmente, temía una respuesta negativa de su parte, algo posible tomando en cuenta que había mencionado un noviazgo con la amiga de su mundo. Eso le hizo recordar…

-¿Y bien, Heloise? -dijo Jimmy sorpresivamente.

Ésta se exaltó, no sabía que la estaba siguiendo.

-¡¿Jimmy?! ¿Por qué me seguiste?

-¿Cuál era la pregunta?

-¿Qué?

-La pregunta, la que me ibas a hacer anoche, antes de todo lo que ocurrió.

Una vez calmada, Heloise mentalizó lo que Jimmy hablaba, era exactamente lo que estuvo pensando antes de ser interrumpida. Se sentía avergonzada, pero mostró carácter para fingir que era tan solo una pregunta sin relevancia.

-Sí, la pregunta… Oye, Jimmy: dijiste que la hermana de aquel niño era tu novia. ¿Qué pasó con ella después? ¿Aún siguen juntos?

La sonrisa de Jimmy se esfumó lentamente, volvió a poner la expresión incomoda de la cena. Heloise se percató.

-Bueno… yo…

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 *** Lo de** **«infames estilos musicales» es solo una opinión personal... pero como yo escribo el fanfic, mi opinión más importante que la de ustedes. (Mentira.)  
**


	8. Amargo final (parte 1)

**2 cosas: Primero, ¡por fin estoy avanzando en el fic de Jimmy Two Shoes! Ya tengo ideas para su conclusión, espero que en una forma satisfactoria. Segundo, me disculpo por publicarles este fragmento. Es solo una parte de los capítulos finales y es una versión muy preliminar. Según como avance, haré los cambios, bastantes según lo veo.  
**

 **La razón de publicarlo es para tomarlo como una especie de recordatorio a mí mismo, que debo terminar la historia sí o sí. Así que, prometiendo lo ya dicho, espero disfruten este... bueno, lo que sea que lo quieran llamar.**

 **EDIT: Vaya que me ha costado. Ya voy actualizando mi fic y espero terminarlo a fin de año. Ahora si lo puedo llamar un capítulo, lo renombré con el título actual, porque _Secuestrados_ era solamente provisorio. Ahora sí, espero lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

Heloise estaba muy rara, más de lo habitual. Se encontraba en el laboratorio de su casa, jugueteando con un rayo láser gigante controlado por pilotaje, únicamente para realizar un dibujo en uno de los muros. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ese momento, desde lo ocurrido hace 2 días, fantaseaba muy seguido con ese chico tan generoso y bonito, llamado Jimmy Two Shoes. Su imaginación se hizo muy fructífera, pero sin sentido. Aquella la llevaba a recrear escenas desde que Jimmy era su guardaespaldas y la tomaba en brazos mientras pateaba a sus enemigos; pasando por una escena al más puro estilo _Bunny y Clyde_ , donde eran baleados sin piedad, pero que jamás se separaban a pesar de su lecho de muerte; hasta una escena muy animé, donde su amado era un súper guerrero y lanzaba un poder de su mano para destruir el planeta, mientras que la de traje carmesí era sostenida con el otro brazo.

Se mostró aún más satisfecha cuando vio su dibujo terminado, el cual era el rostro de Jimmy dentro de un corazón. Lo contempló durante mucho tiempo.

—Jimmy… —balbuceó Heloise— tenemos tanto en común: somos humanos… y eso es todo, creo. ¡Pero sé que podemos formar un lazo muy fuerte entre nosotros! Es por eso que no… puedes irte…

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

—Esa chica… —dijo Jimmy—. Luego de lo que pasó con su hermanito, inmediatamente deseé seguir su voluntad. Busqué siempre la forma de hacer feliz a la gente, de un modo u otro, a mi familia, amigos, desconocidos…

Aquel día, Jimmy le revelaba, a Heloise, la parte oculta en el fondo de su corazón.

»Pero por más que intenté, jamás pude volver a darle una sonrisa a mi antigua novia. No solo era el hecho de no superar la muerte, sino que, no sé cómo, temía verme… Ella misma me confesó que cuando me veía, veía a su hermanito. Sin embargo, lejos de alegrarse, sentía temblores en su cuerpo, le producían crisis de pánico cada vez más severas. Se sintió culpable por no haberle salvado la vida y sentía vergüenza al verme, porque creyó que yo había hecho más por él que ella. Traté de decirle que no era así, todos nosotros hicimos lo que estaba a nuestro alcance para ayudarlo.

»No pudo recuperarse. En cada visita, se sentía peor. Estuve noches pensando en lo mejor para ella, me daba vueltas la cabeza, pensando en la forma de devolver esa sonrisa tan hermosa que irradiaba en ella. La causa era una sola: yo. Creí que lo mejor para su felicidad era que yo desapareciese de su vista, al menos, por un tiempo.

»Sin embargo, el haberlo hecho, no hizo sino acrecentar el problema: hablé con ella y le dije que para quitarle el dolor, debíamos terminar nuestro noviazgo y darnos un tiempo, para descansar. No vi la gravedad de mi decisión en el instante, porque ella se limitó a sonreír. Luego de 2 días, me enteré que no dejaba de llorar, se lamentó porque se echó la culpa por haber terminado, lo tomó como que yo detestaba seguir con ella. No era así, yo quería seguir con ella. Me lamenté de mi error, por hacer lo mejor, empeoré las cosas. Me siento avergonzado, no buscaba otra cosa más que desaparecer de la vida de todos. Había decidido irme lo más lejos que pudiera, pero no quería dejar las cosas sin solución. Me dirigí directamente a su casa de mi exnovia para arreglar la situación, pero…

Un largo silencio se formó. Jimmy se mantuvo pensativo. Heloise, a quien el primero le contaba su historia, lo miró con cierta perplejidad y enunció:

—¿«Pero» qué?

Jimmy llevó lentamente su mirada en su amiga.

—Apareció aquella luz, la que me trajo a este mundo… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? ¡Heloise, necesito volver a mi mundo!

La niña de traje carmesí, aunque no del todo conmocionada por la historia de Jimmy, la tomó por sorpresa su petición.

—¿Volver, dices?

Jimmy agitó su cabeza de arriba abajo con rapidez, mostrando una sonrisa de entusiasmo. A Heloise no le agradaba la idea: no quería que la única persona que le hacía sentir emociones que desconocía tener hasta ese momento, se fuera para no volverla a ver. Quería decirle «Por favor, no te vayas, quiero tenerte a mi lado, Jimmy», por desgracia, su orgullo y reputación la impedían de hacerlo.

»He realizado… ciertos experimentos. He logrado viajar a través de otras dimensiones… pero es un proceso inestable y requiere muchísimo tiempo para transportarte con seguridad. Hablamos de meses, incluso, años.

Heloise podía construir una máquina interdimensional desde cero en unos 3 meses, pero le exageró a Jimmy el estimado por su discrepancia de llevarlo a casa.

—No quiero dejar las cosas como están ahora, soy alguien de compromiso y no puedo dejar la situación en el aire. Sé que es mucho pedirte, pero si pudieses lograrlo, te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Heloise sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tener a ese chico tan lindo, mirándola tan de cerca. Sacudió levemente su cabeza para controlarse, en tanto, el rubio no entendió el porqué de ese gesto.

—OK, Jimmy. Solo por ti, haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

La enana de traje carmesí y cola de caballo estuvo otro rato mirando fijamente su dibujo, cuando a lo lejos se escucha una voz muy familiar, la cual no había escuchado en buen tiempo:

—¿Heloise? ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llegar.

Heloise se asustó que aquella persona viese ese dibujo tan revelador, así que cargó el rayo a su máxima potencia y disparó para borrarlo, dejando un agujero enorme en el muro. Segundos después apareció Dorkus, su asistente, por dicho agujero y sorprendido por aquella explosión. Se trataba de una especie de rata topo con pelo únicamente en su cabeza, de piel color blanco opaco, forma de bala con patas y un solo ojo protegido por un monóculo. Vestía traje formal, tenía orejas puntiagudas, dientes de ardilla y un peinado de cantante pop de los 70.

—¿Qué hiciste? —dijo éste— ¿Estás probando nuevo armamento?

—Ah… ¡Sí! —dijo Heloise con nerviosismo— ¡Un láser desintegrador! En su máxima potencia deshace lo que sea que pongas en frente… y funciona mejor de lo que creí.

—Ok… Volviendo al tema, me dijiste que había una urgencia, te robaron algo de gran valor, ¿me puedes decir al fin qué se trata específicamente?

—Fue mi reporte, el que registré mis más importantes proyectos.

Dorkus la miró un momento.

—Tu reporte… el que ocultas en una habitación secreta, protegida con sistemas de alta seguridad… ¿Fue robado?

—Sí. Burlaron los sistemas y no fui capaz de enterarme sino hasta que entré a la habitación a buscarlo.

—Son unos verdaderos suicidas y, conociéndote, debes tener en mente un castigo muy despiadado, como los que acostumbras hacer.

—No te preocupes, rata sabionda —dijo ésta haciendo una mueca de orgullo—. Recuperé mi reporte y los responsables supieron lo que es meterse conmigo, pero el juego aún no acaba. Ellos me trajeron el reporte a mis manos, pensaban acabarme y de paso, deshacerse de éste en el momento. Debo suponer que reprodujeron todo lo que anoté y ya no les servía. Así, puedo decir que hay más gente involucrada en esto, y tengo planeado destruirlos sin piedad.

—Y entonces… ¿Por dónde empezamos?

—Acompáñame.

En ese instante, se dirigieron rápidamente al laboratorio de Mysery Inc., donde unos 6 escoltas acompañaban a Schrödinger, el repli-cat secuestrado. Dorkus mostraba un rostro de extrañeza al ver a un antiguo enemigo cooperando.

Se formó una especie de interrogatorio, Schrödinger sentado en una mesa blanca, bajo una luz incandescente. En tanto, Heloise y Dorkus estaban en frente y de pie, preparados para obtener respuestas.

—Durante el tiempo en que no nos vimos, ¿Has recibido visitas aparte de las nuestras, gato?

—¡Claro que no!- exclamó Schrödinger, con su acento cantado –Aparte de tu no muy placentera aparición, hace 3 años que no he visto a ninguno de ustedes.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Dorkus—, fue aquel día que te notificamos del exterminio de tu raza.

Heloise miró a su asistente un instante, Schrödinger no pareció inmutarse ante aquella frase.

—Y eso me extraña —acotó Heloise—. Supuestamente hemos acabado con todos, menos a ti. Pero estos días me encontré con unos cuantos repli-cats atacándonos, curiosamente son iguales entre sí, tal vez sean una familia numerosa o algo... y por lo visto me quieren a mí, a Beezy y a Jimmy.

—¿Beezy? —preguntó Schrödinger— ¿El hijo de Lucius Atroz VII?

Dorkus observaba las reacciones del gato enano, Heloise no le informó a detalle lo que ocurría, más allá de que su reporte fue robado y posteriormente recuperado, que fueron dos tipos vestidos de negro y uno era un repli-cat. No hizo mención del asunto de Beezy ni de Jimmy.

—Vaya que te sorprendiste —dijo Heloise con una mueca cínica.

—¿Por qué razón desconfías de mí? —Preguntó el gato con impotencia—. ¡Soy inocente!

—Aquí, la que hace las preguntas soy yo —dijo Heloise severamente. Luego levantó su mano e hizo un chasquido de dedos, 2 de los escoltas se acercaron y permanecieron detrás de Schrödinger, mientras otros 2 quedaron tras Heloise y Dorkus.

»Según lo que respondas, será lo que determine mis sospechas. En la última semana, ¿Dónde has estado?

—¿Dónde más? En mi mansión. No me he movido más lejos de ahí en los últimos años, más que para jugar golf en la piscina de lava.

—¿Has hablado con alguien más?

—¡Heloise, Ya te dije que no! Solo hablo con mi nana pulpo, el jardinero avestruz de 2 cabezas y ese cartero que me trae todos los meses el recordatorio que debo el impuesto de los últimos meses.

—Ok. Siguiente pregunta: ¿te gusta el color negro?

Tanto Dorkus, como los escoltas, miraron levemente a su jefa por su peculiar pregunta.

—Meh… Prefiero más el color gris —dijo Schrödinger, que lo tomo como una pregunta cualquiera—. Por eso preferí vestir de ese color a mis antiguos soldados.

—Heloise —dijo el asistente, sonriente—, ¿Le dijiste aquello porque el repri-cat y el zombi vestían de ese color?

La del traje carmesí lo miró y, con una leve mueca en sus labios, le asintió con su cabeza. Acto seguido, miró a su interrogado para continuar.

—Bien, en estos años, ¿no se te ha pasado por la mente, una idea de iniciar una venganza en mi contra o en la de Lucius?

Schrödinger miró con algo de nerviosismo a su captora.

—Je… Je… Pero… ¿de dónde has sacado esa idea tan absurda?

—Vamos, gato. Tu cara me dice otra cosa.

—¡No sé de qué hablas!

—¡Dilo!

—¡No!

—¡Dilo!

—¡Que no, no sé de qué hablas!

—Sé que quieres desahogarte. Si no eres culpable, como dices, te llevaré de nuevo a tu mansión, sin un rasguño. Pero esa pregunta la debes responder, con total sinceridad.

El gato enano antropomórfico miró con preocupación, en el fondo, Heloise tenía razón. Por otra parte, lo que diría podría traer consecuencias a futuro. Mas luego de pensarlo un poco, decidió hablar:

—No sabes cuánto deseo tengo de vengarme de ti o todos los que me derrocaron ese día. Fue la peor humillación que tuve en mi vida y como soldado, siento como me trago ese orgullo todos los días de mi vida. Pero nada puedo hacer, recuerden que me deshice de todos mis fieles soldados… con su ayuda… ¿Eso querías, Heloise?

La mencionada sonrió con un total descaro.

—Me sorprende tu valentía, gato. Era lo que necesitaba saber, ahora responde lo siguiente: ¿Cómo es que sabías que el otro tipo de negro era un zombi?

—Co… ¡¿Cómo?! —dijo Schrödinger, descolocado por aquella pregunta, en ningún momento mencionó algo como un zombi. Sin embargo…

»¿No respondes? Lo haré más fácil: ¿Cómo sabías que mi reporte estaba en una habitación secreta, si no le he contado de esto a nadie?

Schrödinger, con una expresión desentendida, no sabía que estaba pasando; para él, esas preguntas no tenían ningún sentido…

Pero para Dorkus, sí que lo tenían y era el inicio de un mal presagio para él. Éste dirigió lentamente la mirada a Heloise y ésta hizo lo propio, mostrando una risa sádica.

—Aun no respondes, Dorkus. Deja acomodarte.

Ésta apuntó a Dorkus con un par de dedos, acto seguido, los 2 escoltas lo sujetaron y llevaron su rostro a la mesa con violencia. Schrödinger se atemorizo de lo ocurrido, simplemente no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Dorkus cayó como un novato, Heloise jamás mencionó a un zombi y aunque sabía la existencia del reporte, nunca en la vida le fue mencionado donde lo ocultaba.

La rata blanca investigó mucho tiempo la casa, tenía la certeza de que no evadiría todos los sistemas de seguridad, pero tendría el tiempo suficiente para concretar sus planes, además de la confianza que depositaba en el «Sombrero de Mago». Pero todo empeoró con la llegada del chico interdimensional, alguien para lo que no estaban preparados y que tuvieron la desgracia de enterarse tarde, sumado al fracaso de su agente contratado.

El diario que tanto buscaba contiene memorias y proyectos pasados de los que no existe registro alguno en otra parte, pero que solamente se trataban de bosquejos poco detallados para llevar a cabo. Sin embargo, reconociendo el talento de Heloise para crear máquinas, sumado a los conocimientos técnicos que ésta poseía, no era dificultad alguna para Dorkus el recrear aquellos bosquejos con un éxito abrumador. Muestra de ello eran los bocetos de una maquina clonadora, de la cual la dueña jamás llevó a la práctica. Sin embargo, contenía cálculos y datos tan exactos que el asistente fotografió gran parte de esté sin que su jefa se diera cuenta, en un tiempo en que ésta lo usó durante una prueba de campo fuera de su casa. Creó la maquina a espaldas de Heloise con un 89% de efectividad y usó una muestra de pelo que le extrajo a un repli-cat durante el exterminio, detalle que Heloise tomó para sospechar de él; en tanto, la del zombi se lo proporcionó un viejo enemigo que sobrevivió a la lucha contra la «reina de la miseria», con el cual estaba cooperando para un plan a gran escala. Cuando sus clones robaron el reporte, copiaron todas y cada una de las páginas, para luego ir de lleno al proyecto que más les importaba: un portal interdimensional.

En ese pequeño instante se dio cuenta de todo: Heloise sospechaba de él, no había nadie más que la conociera tan bien en materia científica. Schrödinger no era más que una fachada para hacerle pensar que era su potencial culpable, aludiendo la aparición de un repli-cat en todo este asunto. Heloise lo mandó a llamar para tenerlo en sus garras desde un principio, esperando el menor indicio de culpabilidad para actuar. Repasó sus acciones y reflexionó que su error estuvo en actuar con exceso de confianza y desesperación cuando todo se salió de control.

Aun así…

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Me atrapaste! ¡Por favor suéltame, que me duele la cabeza!

—Déjenlo en pose de tortura medieval.

Los escoltas tomaron los diminutos pies de Dorkus, un pie por soldado, y lo mantuvieron de cabeza. La sangre le subía lentamente a su cabeza, era notoria su cambio de color a rojo.

»¿Para quién trabajas, Dorkus?

El asistente miró la indiferente expresión de la pequeña niña de traje carmesí, con incomodidad por mirar todo de cabeza.

—¿Qué te hace dudar que estás viendo a la mente maestra ahora mismo?

—Dorkus —dijo la malvada con una sonrisa de burla—, en todos estos años, no has tenido la capacidad de liderar un grupo de trabajo y, aunque la tuvieses, los escoltas de Molotov solo me obedecen a mí y a Lucius.

La rata blanca miró con ira a su jefa, odiaba el menosprecio que constantemente le mostraba.

»Te preguntaré una vez más: ¿Hay alguien más contigo?

—No deberías preocuparte por él —dijo Dorkus, gruñendo con total enfado—, sino por tu amigo Jimmy.

Heloise abrió levemente los ojos ante el extraño comentario. Inmediatamente, otro de los escoltas, con cierto temor de interrumpir a la reina de la miseria, apareció para entregar un mensaje de urgencia.

—¡Mil perdones por la interrupción, señorita!

Heloise lo miró con ira.

—¿Qué quieres? Estábamos por comenzar la parte divertida.

—¡Es una urgencia! ¡Es… es sobre el señor Beezy y también de Jimmy Two Shoes!

El nombre del rubio fue suficiente para llamar su atención. Se posicionó en frente del mensajero para escuchar.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Instantes atrás, Jimmy, junto a Cerbee y Beezy, estaban compartiendo en la casa que Heloise le entregó la noche en que se conocieron. Si bien, aún estaba en un deplorable estado, producto de que nadie la habitaba, Jimmy puso sus humildes retoques: ordenó un poco y levantó un florero, con una planta carnívora muerta, en la mesa de centro en donde tenía apoyados sus pies, junto a su gran amigo rojo. El hijo del gobernador absoluto de Myseryville le trajo un antiguo televisor a tubo y una consola de videojuegos antigua.

Ambos estaban probando los muchos videojuegos que Beezy poseía, el demonio rojo gigante era un verdadero amante de la tecnología, las animaciones, los superhéroes y todo lo considerado cultura _geek_ , gustos que, afortunadamente, también compartía Jimmy. El humano rubio se maravillaba con los nuevos videojuegos, en ese instante, estaba jugando uno llamado _NASU_ ( ***** ), uno de los tesoros más personales de Beezy, que cuidaba celosamente pero que gracias a la amistad que había nacido entre los 2, sentía la suficiente confianza como para dejarlo tomar el control.

—Es uno de los juegos más raros que he tenido. No tengo idea de quien lo creó o de donde proviene en realidad. Recuerdo que ordenaba mi estante y repentinamente apareció, como si nada.

—¡Guau! —dijo maravillado Jimmy—. ¡Es algo así como un juego misterioso! Si no fuera tan difícil…

—Tienes razón. Por más tiempo que lo haya jugado, nunca paso de los 300 puntos.

Cerbee, quién descansaba plácidamente en la sucia alfombra de la casa, sintió un sonido extraño, imperceptible para su dueño y su amigo. Se levantó con energía y rápidamente salió al patio para ver cuál era la causa. Afuera, habían unos cuantos escoltas de Lucius, vigilando al chico por orden expresa de Heloise, pero no eran los causantes del particular ruido que se acrecentaba. Cuando prestó mayor atención, enfocó su mirada hacia arriba, y notó unos objetos en el cielo. Eran 6 puntos que caían a alta velocidad. En la caída, comprobó que eran esferas metálicas, con franjas que abarcaban toda su mitad, las que tenían sensores de proximidad integrados.

Abruptamente, las esferas se detuvieron a un par de metros en el aire. Los escoltas miraron con susto, solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la presencia de esas cosas metálicas, en cuanto a Cerbee, no sentía agrado y se acercó a una para destruirla. En cosa de segundos, los extraños artefactos abrieron un vástago sobre sus cabezas y en cosa de segundos, provocaron un destello de luz altamente cegador. Los escoltas que vigilaban quedaron inmediatamente cegados por ese potente resplandor, incluso Cerbee no soportó ese sorpresivo ataque, sumando la cercanía de los aparatos, cuyo efecto duró unos cuantos segundos e, inmediatamente, cayeron al suelo, volviéndose chatarra inservible. Jimmy y Beezy, en el momento, tuvieron la mala suerte de mirar a través de las ventanas e igualmente recibieron directamente el destello, quedando inmediatamente ciegos por unos instantes.

—¡Ah, no puedo ver nada! —gritó Beezy con desesperación.

—¡Tampoco yo! —exclamó Jimmy —¿Qué fue eso?

Cerbee sintió otros sonidos, si bien no podía distinguir nada por su ceguera temporal, hizo un esfuerzo enorme para intuir que se trataban de unas figuras voladoras. Estuvo cerca de acertar: eran 6 robots voladores, de un brillante color blanco y de tipo humanoide solo de la cintura hacia arriba, porque de abajo solo eran propulsores de ionización de aire por electromagnetismo, es decir, con electricidad se magnetizaba el aire para alterar sus propiedades y permitirles desplazarse en él a entera voluntad. Estos sostenían, en sus manos mecánicas, unos raros cristales azules. El perro de un solo ojo hizo todo lo posible por usar sus otros sentidos con tal de detener su avance, pero sin su vista, le era difícil ser siquiera un obstáculo a considerar. Escuchó como los robots pasaron muy cerca de él y el último trató de saltar para al menos, deshacerse de uno. Lamentablemente, su imprecisión solo le permitió acercarse a poco menos de un metro de uno de los robots, quedando muy enfadado por lidiar con su limitación.

Tanto Jimmy como Beezy se frotaron reiteradamente sus ojos, en un inútil intento de recobrar su visión. El rubio abrió sus ojos, pero solo podía distinguir luces y sombras difuminadas, aunque sí pudo notar unas presencias que se le acercaban cautelosamente. 3 de los robots rodearon a Jimmy y usaron sus cristales, los cuales emitieron un suave destello azul y lo dirigieron al ser interdimensional. Éste comenzó a flotar en el aire sin entender el porqué, siendo incapaz de mover su cuerpo. Acto seguido, los robots pusieron los cristales en sus pechos, desarmaron sus brazos y, con sus piezas expandidas, comenzaron a acoplarlas entre sí para evitar soltarse, formando una especie de triangulo alrededor de Jimmy.

Beezy estaba recobrando su vista, pudiendo ver borrosamente las figuras. Miró a todos lados y pudo distinguir a su mejor amigo siendo capturado.

—¡JIMMY! —gritó.

Los 3 robots restantes se dirigieron hacia Beezy y también lo paralizaron con sus cristales. Repitieron la misma operación que con Jimmy.

Cerbee, guiado por el grito del hijo Atroz, corrió torpe, pero rápidamente a la casa. También su vista estaba volviendo a la normalidad, pudiendo entrar. Sin embargo, los robots ya estaban tomando impulso para despegar y en el momento de que llegase el perro de un solo ojo, ya habían despegado. En un último esfuerzo, saltó con toda su fuerza para al menos, destruir a uno de los robots, pero apenas le fue capaz de hacer un rasguño, ensartando levemente sus garras en su estructura metálica. Cayó sobre sus patas al suelo, resignado de perder a su dueño Jimmy, la mejor persona que había conocido en toda su vida, también a Beezy.

Su rabia por no poderlo salvar, se convirtió inmediatamente por una tristeza agobiante por sentir que no lo volvería a ver. Inmediatamente miró al cielo, en un soñador intento de dar con su amigo secuestrado, pero nada. Lo dominó una ira incontrolable por sentirse un inútil. En cuanto a los sorprendidos escoltas, se sintieron igual de frustrados por no haber cumplido a cabalidad con la misión encomendada de proteger al ser interdimensional.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

 *** _NASU_ es un videojuego (o minijuego) presente en _Yume Nikki_. Como curiosidad, está basado en un proverbio japonés conocido como « _Hatsuyume_ ».**


	9. Amargo final (parte 2)

—¡¿Cómo fue que no interceptaron a tiempo estas cosas?!

Una muy airada Heloise, sosteniendo una de las esferas caídas, convocó una reunión de emergencia en la casa de Jimmy. Estaban presentes los escoltas que fallaron en la misión de protegerlo, un muy triste Cerbee y Molotov.

—Lo lamentamos —dijo uno de los escoltas —. Aparecieron desde el cielo y su ataque ocurrió en cosa de segundos. No fuimos capaces de reaccionar siquiera.

La de traje carmesí reflexionó, en parte, sentía que contribuyó en el error que llevó a su captura.

—Debí haberlo pensado, me confié al no proporcionarles equipo avanzado. No preví que nuestro enemigo tuviera un equipo tan sofisticado, algo que solo podría hacer…

En un instante, todas las respuestas que necesitaba saber fueron resueltas al imaginarse al posible enemigo detrás de todo. Alguien que creía muerto en el tiempo que Mysery Inc., luego que haber caído hasta el fondo de su miseria y a punto de desaparecer, se sobrepuso a todos los obstáculos y recuperó la antigua gloria que había perdido.

Heloise mostró una sonrisa sádica, aun con el agravante del secuestro.

»Cuando creía que habían cosas imposible en Myseryville… ¡Guardias, traigan a Dorkus! ¡También a Schrödinger! Ambos nos serán útiles, porque iremos de visita… al escondite del doctor Sehnsucht.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Sentado en una silla de madera color blanco, amarrado de pies a las patas y sus manos tras la espalda, Jimmy yacía inconsciente. Estaba en una enorme sala oscura, iluminada únicamente por un foco sobre su cabeza. En aquella oscuridad, un hombre de negro apareció con un enorme pescado de 4 ojos en su mano, el que desprendía un olor nada agradable. El de negro le acercó el pescado al humano rubio, cerca de su rojiza nariz, la cual se encogía mientras emitía un sonido de respiración acortada en su interior. Al instante, Jimmy movió su cabeza:

—¡ _Puaj_! ¡Qué mal olor!

—¡Gracias por herir mis sentimientos, desconsiderado! —dijo el pescado, con voz rasposa—. ¡Pero ven conmigo al mar, seguro no dirías lo mismo, porque los de tierra no tienen su olfato tan desarrollado como nosotros, los del agua! ¡A ver si te atreves a decir algo debajo de…! ¡Oye, oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?! ¡AH!

El hombre de negro, un repli-cat, llevó el pescado hacia su hocico y, sin siquiera mascar, se lo tragó de una sola vez.

—Delicioso —dijo.

—Vaya que tienes un sueño pesado, Jimmy.

El rubio, con cansancio como si no hubiese dormido bien una siesta, reconoció esa voz. Miró hacia su costado izquierdo y se encontró con un sonriente Beezy, aunque exactamente en la misma situación que él.

—¡Beezy!

—Traté de despertarte durante varios minutos.

El humano echó un rápido vistazo a su frente y vio a su captor.

—¡Oye, eres uno de los hombre de negro que estuvo en la casa aquel día!

El cara de gato miró con indiferencia.

—Este equivocado, chico de las estrellas. Enfrentaste a mis hermanos ese día, somos de la misma sangre, creados de los mismos genes. Nuestro padre, el doctor Sehnsucht nos dio la vida y un propósito de existir.

—El doctor… ¿quién? —preguntó Beezy.

—Guarda silencio, que ahora viene la parte triste. El plan iba perfecto, teníamos los implementos para cumplir el sueño de conquistar las estrellas. Si lo lográbamos, tendríamos la posibilidad de viajar a otras dimensiones, incluso, a otros planos de la creación. Tendríamos la posibilidad de encontrarnos con criaturas fuera de toda comprensión. Según las malas lenguas, se dice que la mismísima Heloise encontró a un antiguo dios triangular en uno de sus experimentos y lo derrotó. Parece imposible de creer, pero con ella, nada se sabe.

—¿A quién? —dijo Jimmy.

—Calla, que aún no termino. Fue ahí cuando llegaste tú, a arruinarlo todo. Por tu culpa, Heloise se enteró que le robamos su preciada bitácora y ahora puede destruir nuestro plan.

—Oh, cuánto lo lamento —dijo Jimmy, con expresión de arrepentimiento—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar el daño?

—El daño ya está hecho, niño. Nada puedes hacer para recibir el perdón. Ahora, ¿estás preparado para recibir el mayor castigo que hayas recibido en toda tu vida?

—Oigan, ¿y dónde está Heloise?

El hombre de negro se molestó por ser interrumpido por su víctima.

—No está. Ahora, ¿estás preparado para recibir el mayor castigo que hayas recibido en toda…?

—¿Y dónde está Cerbee?

Jimmy miró a todos lados, y al mirar a Beezy, éste se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco está. Ahora, ¿estás preparado para recibir el mayor…?

—Tampoco está Sammy.

—¡Que no! ¡Ahora, ¿Estás…?!

—¡Ya es suficiente!

Se escuchó una voz con un marcado acento alemán, la cual detuvo las acciones del gato vestido de negro. Mientras se escuchaban unos pasos, el último se posó rígidamente para recibir a su amo. En la oscuridad, apareció un hombre anciano, vestido con delantal de científico, tenía una enorme cabeza con cabello negro abultado a los lados, mas nada sobre su cabeza. Su piel era pálida, su diminuta nariz adornaba un casi delineado bigote negro y sus diminutos lentes le impedían a cualquiera notar de lejos sus pupilas de serpiente.

Él era el verdadero causante de todo. Él persuadió a Dorkus de colaborar en su causa, sabía que el asistente tenía un fuerte rencor hacia su jefa y usó ese factor para convencerlo, ya que era pieza importante para acabar de una vez por todas con su rival.

»Estos clones, cada vez resultan más sentimentales. Puedes irte.

—De inmediato, señor.

El repli-cat caminó rápido, con rumbo desconocido para Jimmy, porque la oscuridad de la sala no le dejaba distinguir lo que había a su alrededor.

—Así que tú eres el ser interdimensional que arruinó todo mi plan perfecto.

—¿Y quién es usted, señor?

—Que descortesía de mi parte. Permíteme presentarme: soy el doctor Sehnsucht, «el científico».

—¿Sen… qué?

—¡Sehnsucht! Deberías tomar en cuenta ese nombre, porque será recordado como el nombre del único que pudo acabar con el reinado de Heloise.

—Oiga, ¿no que era Lucy, el papá de Beezy, el rey o algo así? —Jimmy miró a su amigo, y este le asintió.

—¡Patrañas! Lucius VII es la vergüenza de su linaje, lejos de sus antecesores. Heloise es la verdadera mano que gobierna este mundo. De no ser por ella, Lucius estaría viviendo en la basura.

—¡Oiga!... —exclamó Beezy, para luego poner una expresión pensativa en su rostro —No, ahora que lo dice, tiene razón sobre mi papá.

—¿Y porque le desagrada tanto Heloise?... No, ahora que lo pienso, no es necesario responder esa pregunta.

El doctor, pasando por alto lo último que dijo Jimmy, decidió hablar:

—Heloise… Antes de su llegada, yo era considerado el mayor genio en la tierra de la miseria, solo superado por mi maestro, el gran doctor Taxidorn.

Jimmy miró a Beezy con duda.

—Oye, ¿conoces a ese doctor del que habla?

Beezy solo sacudió su cabeza a modo de negación.

—¡Pero tuvo que llegar ella a este mundo! Heloise se alió con Lucius y se atrevió a enfrentarme... ¡a mí!. Hizo lo imposible en ese entonces: Salí derrotado, y en innumerables ocasiones; luego enfrentó a mi maestro y acabó con él. En nuestro último enfrentamiento, casi me destruyó, pero sobreviví milagrosamente. Aprendí de mis errores, comprendí mis limitaciones, no puedo enfrentar a esa enana frente a frente. Es por ello que estuve todos estos años planeando… ¡mi más ambiciosa venganza!

En la última frase, el doctor abrió sus manos y las levantó hacia el cielo.

—¿Y qué tiene pensado hacerle a Heloise? —preguntó Jimmy, con algo de preocupación.

—Esa, chico, es una sorpresa. Te daré una pista: ustedes 2 serán la carnada para que ella venga y lo descubra.

— _¡Doctor Sehnsucht!_ —se oyó una voz femenina desde un megáfono, la cual Jimmy reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Es Heloise!

El doctor con acento alemán no evitó poner una sonrisa de emoción:

—Así que no esperó nada para venir en su rescate… Entonces es tiempo de recibir a las visitas.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

Sammy corrió lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de su jefe, como su deber, debía informar de inmediato acerca del doble secuestro. Al llegar a la puerta, la empujó con violencia.

—¡Señor Lucius, hay una emergencia! ¡Su hijo Beezy fue…!

Sammy quedó anonadado al ver a su jefe en una incómoda situación: a torso desnudo mostrando su abultado estómago, mirándose frente a un diminuto espejo, tensando sus brazos a modo de marcar, en vano, sus músculos como un fisicoculturista.

El gobernador sin camisa lo miró avergonzado.

—Ah… este… no es lo que piensas, estaba… ¡Oye, Sammy, ¿Qué te dio el derecho de irrumpir en mi sala de esa forma?!

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de su asistente, buscó rápidamente su camisa, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad por su bochorno.

—Eh… ¡Es cierto! ¡Señor Lucius, Beezy fue secuestrado!

—¿Secuestrado, dices? ¿Y quién sería lo suficiente tonto para atreverse a secuestrarlo?... Digo, míralo, es solo un vago que no sirve para nada y no ha hecho nada destacable en mi empresa. No le encontraría ninguna utilidad si fuera el secuestrador.

—Señor, es su hijo.

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que debo tener algo de… compasión por él? Mi padre jamás tuvo afecto por mí y no veo razón por la que yo deba tenerla con mi hijo.

—Pero señor… es el único recuerdo que tiene de su madre.

Lucius cambió completamente su parecer, seguido de una expresión de aturdimiento.

—Ok… supongo que no sería bien visto dejar que mi hijo sea secuestrado, arruinaría mi reputación.

Sammy puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sabía que comprendería, señor.

—¿Y saben quién podría ser el causante?

—Dorkus tiene directa relación en esto.

—¿Dorkus, El asistente de Heloise? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé, señor. Pero Heloise llamó a las tropas y fue de inmediato hacia el responsable… La verdad, quedé en shock cuando mencionó el nombre del doctor Sehnsucht. Creí que ya no seguía con vida…

Lucius abrió sus ojos completamente al escuchar su nombre, sentía que sus pupilas se encogían. En un instante, el pasado vino a su memoria. El doctor Sehnsucht era uno de los más temidos científicos en esos años. Mercenario por excelencia, trabajaba para aquel que más paga ofrecía y no le importaba destruir empresas en donde trabajó antes, si eso significaba cumplir sus objetivos. Fue gracias a Heloise que lo protegió ante esa fuerza tan arrolladora y logró acabar con su existencia… o eso creía hasta ahora.

—¿Sehnsucht?... ¡Pensándolo bien, no necesitan mi ayuda! ¡Dejemos que Heloise se encargue de todo!

—¡Señor Lucius!

—¿Qué?

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En una de las tantas plataformas de la guarida desértica, el doctor Sehnsucht salió para contemplar a sus visitantes: un ejército de yetis que rodeaba casi por completo la enorme torre, a una distancia relativamente prudente. Aparte, habían tanques, helicópteros, robots enormes de combate y, en uno de los enormes convoyes con el logo de la empresa Atroz, estaba su archienemiga. La enana de traje carmesí iba acompañada del líder del ejército, Molotov.

—Hasta que saliste de tu alcantarilla, doctor Sehnsucht —dijo Heloise, usando un enorme megáfono, audible para el doctor inclusive para la enorme distancia en la que estaban.

—Heloise, tan cínica como siempre —dijo el doctor, igualmente por megáfonos incorporados a través de la torre.

—Y tú tan cobarde como siempre. Años que no sabía de ti y de pronto, descubro que tenías un plan maestro para acabar conmigo.

—Hay cosas que no cambian, enana repulsiva.

—Cuánta razón tienes, como el hecho que tus planes, por más elaborados que sean, siempre terminen fracasando por su propia cuenta.

El doctor con acento alemán no se sintió nada contento por la afirmación de su archienemiga, principalmente porque era cierto.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso, Heloise?

—En que a tu perfecto engranaje de reloj, se metió un grano de arena que no previste e hizo fallar toda tu maquinaria de años de preparación. Por ese grano, me di cuenta que robaste mi reporte antes de lo que planeaste. Por ese grano, descubrí a tu especialista tratando de acabar conmigo. Por ese grano, supe que mi propio asistente confabuló contra mí y logré que te traicionara para llegar hasta acá.

—El doctor se mantuvo con mirada seria.

»… Ese grano de arena se llama Jimmy Two Shoes.

Al pasar algunos segundos, el doctor Sehnsucht comenzó a soltar algunas risas, para luego hacerlas más continuas y sonoras. Heloise miró con seriedad.

—Ay, Heloise. Que gran deducción has hecho. Pero te equivocas en una parte: sabía que Dorkus te llevaría hasta mí, lo esperaba de alguien con una actitud débil. De hecho, quería que vinieras hasta mí.

Heloise entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar.

—Eso quiere decir que…

—¡Doctor Sehnsucht! —gritó una voz a través de un megáfono. Se trataba de Lucius.

El gobernador de la familia Atroz vino acompañado con Sammy, dentro de una gigantesca aeronave de color carmesí y con el logotipo de la empresa de la familia, la cual fue nombrada como el « _Myserycarrier_ ». Ésta tenía una forma de un portaaviones volador, con enormes hélices en sus lados —3 en su babor y 3 en su estribor—, cargada con un arsenal de guerra temible, destacando unos cuantos cañones láser instalados en su proa. Lucius, vestido con traje blanco de capitán de crucero turístico, comandaba esa enorme estructura creada por Heloise, mientras que Sammy, vestido con traje blanco de marinero, era el segundo al mando de un personal de escoltas yeti, vestidos en su traje tradicional de bárbaros.

Lucius se armó de valor y siguió el consejo de Sammy de ayudar a Heloise en su lucha contra el doctor Sehnsucht. No escatimó recursos ante tan peligroso enemigo, decidiendo usar una de sus mejores cartas para una victoria segura. Sin embargo, la gárgola verde tenía en mente, por sentido común, seguir el mandato de la niña de traje carmesí, principalmente por su eficiencia e historial de victorias ante villanos difíciles de vencer.

—Señor —dijo Sammy a Lucius—, ¿Por qué no consideramos la estrategia que pueda proporcionar Heloise?

Pero Lucius no tomó eso en cuenta y, a pesar del razonamiento de su mano derecha, ordenó a su personal dirigirse directamente a la torre del enemigo, para permanecer a una distancia lo suficientemente cercana para un ataque directo y certero. Estaba confiado que su juguete soportaría los ataques de la torre lo suficiente como para destruirla por completo.

—¿Qué está planeando ese idiota? —dijo Heloise, al mirar la sorpresiva aparición de su jefe.

Mientra en la torre, más que sorprendido, el doctor Sehnsucht mostró una sonrisa confiada, mientras veía la enorme nave acercarse. De pronto, una alarma sonó y se sintieron unos leves temblores.

Heloise dedujo que inmediato qué ocurriría. Así que advirtió rápidamente a Molotov, para pedirle actuar rápido.

—Tropas —dijo Molotov, mediante radiotransmisor—, ¡salgan de sus posiciones y aléjense lo más que puedan de la zona de ataque! ¡Se activará una trampa que nos dañará severamente! ¡Huyan de sus posiciones! ¡Repito: Huyan de sus posiciones!

Dicho y hecho, los soldados bajo las órdenes de Molotov dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a huir lo más pronto posible de las cercanías de la torre.

Como dedujo Heloise, unas estructuras en las orillas de la torre salieron del árido suelo, mientras levantaban tanto polvo que cubrió la mitad de la torre, como si se tratara de una niebla de color beige. En pocos segundos, se desvaneció para revelar las formas puntiagudas de las 5 estructuras, las cuales fungían como antenas transmisoras de rayos laser. Estas emitieron una luz azulada en sus puntas, para inmediatamente expandir esa luz con tal de unir esas antenas en un círculo que rodeó la torre, para finalmente formar un cilindro de luz que rodeó la torre y, de paso, destruir el _Myserycarrier_ a la mitad. Todo esto ocurrió en un par de segundos.

—¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO, SAMMY! —gritó desesperadamente Lucius, mientras abrazaba con fuerza la garganta de la gárgola verde.

El asistente, a pesar de tener su mente exaltada por el peligro y falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, trató de mantener la calma. En ello, recordó los sistemas de emergencia para escape. Rápidamente gritó:

—¡Todo el personal, diríjanse con rapidez a las salidas de emergencia!

Dicho y hecho, los soldados corrieron hacia las escotillas y salieron a través de esferas de protección color carmesí, las cuales liberaron paracaídas de color blanco. Lo propio hicieron Sammy y Lucius, saliendo en una de las esferas. Todo el personal del _Myserycarrier_ salió ileso del ataque.

—Eso es a lo que llamo un desperdicio —dijo Heloise para sí misma, con cierta molestia.

Mientras en la torre, el doctor miró sonriente de su victoria:

—Quería que Heloise cayera en la trampa. Ni modo, ¡es hora de soltar a la bestia!

El doctor tomó de su bolsillo un control con un único botón rojo, el cual presionó con una enorme sensación de placer. Acto seguido, se produjo un enorme temblor que tomó por sorpresa a las tropas de Heloise, luego de unos instantes el terreno entre la lúgubre guarida del doctor Sehnsucht y sus adversarios se fue abriendo, debido a que debajo de la enorme capa de tierra, existían unas gigantescas compuertas que se fueron abriendo, hasta formar una enorme precipicio que rodeaba, de forma perfectamente circular, la guarida.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —se preguntó a sí mismo el general Molotov, tratando de analizar la sorpresiva coyuntura que iba tomando forma.

Posteriormente, unas enormes estructuras metálicas emergían del fondo del recién formado precipicio, a una mayor distancia que las antenas que producían el campo de fuerza. A la vista de los últimos, aquellas estructuras resultaban ser incluso más grandes que la guarida misma, lo cual era un error de percepción. Resultó ser un gigantesco anillo armado con placas de metal, casi completamente de color ónice, donde se podían apreciar unas ventanillas circulares, incluso muy a lo lejos gracias al reflejo de los soles de aquel mundo. Poseían en su parte inferior unas turbinas que propulsaban la gigantesca nave, lo cual al salir por completo del precipicio, levantó el polvo de la árida tierra y generó casi instantáneamente una cortina de polvo tan densa que era difícil notar algo a un par de metros de distancia, mucho menos abrir por completo los ojos al evitar que algo de ese polvo ingresase a sus globos oculares.

El enorme anillo alcanzó una altura considerable en unos cuantos segundos, posteriormente, una luz blanca se produjo en el centro, la cual fue aumentando paulatinamente hasta rodear por completo el agujero. En ello, las tropas de Heloise sintieron que sus pies se despegaban lentamente del piso, junto la maquinaria de guerra que habían traído. Al poco rato, muchos estaban flotando a un par de metros del suelo. El doctor con acento alemán también se sentían afectado, pero sabía en efecto que su invento produciría, era por ello que tenía su propio cinturón de campo gravitacional, con el que controlaba ese efecto en sí mismo. Lo activó y pudo volver al piso en el que estaba, al igual que sus soldados clones, quienes también contaban con dicho sistema en sus cinturas. En tanto, Lucius y Sammy, en conjunto con los demás sobrevivientes del _Myserycarrier_ , no alcanzaron a llegar al suelo antes que la gravedad del lugar disminuyera abruptamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Lucius.

Por otra parte, tanto Molotov como Heloise, también flotando, pudieron mantenerse estables gracias a los robots de combate que los sostenían, los que tenían incorporados unos propulsores que les permitían maniobrar en el aire.

—Así que el desgraciado se atrevió a abrir el portal —dijo Heloise, mirando al anillo gigante.

—¿Qué hará con él? —preguntó Molotov, con su marcado acento ruso.

—Tengo mi hipótesis, pero necesito saberlo de los labios de ese doctor.

—Pero ¿cómo lo enfrentaremos con esta condición de baja gravedad?

Heloise se mantuvo callada unos segundos.

»¿Señorita?

—No me queda opción. Tendré que usar las cartas que me dio el doctor Sehnsucht… y a esa críatura…

Molotov levantó una ceja, a la espera de una respuesta inmediata de su superiora. Más sin embargo, ésta no volvió a hablar, sino a sostener una computadora para ingresar órdenes.

 **—** **ΜΛΦΛΜ—**

En tanto, en el interior de la torre, Jimmy y Beezy, aún amarrados en sus sillas y bajo vigilia de 2 clones zombi y 2 repli-cat, sintieron como se elevaban del suelo.

—¿El doctor activó el portal? —dijo uno de los clones zombi.

—¡Rápido! —exclamó un clon repli-cat— ¡Enciendan sus sistemas gravitacionales!

Mientras activaban sus sistemas, Jimmy y Beezy estaban disfrutando el suceso.

—¡Mira, Beezy! —dijo el rubio— ¡Estoy volando!

—¡Yo también, qué divertido!

En ese instante, las amarras que los ataban en sus sillas se fueron aflojando y se soltaron, sin que los clones se dieran cuenta de ello, ya que estaban concentrados en la activación del dispositivo.

Cuando los 2 secuestrados reían sonoramente, los de negro fijaron su mirada en ellos y de inmediato, al notar que estaban desatados, se movilizaron para recapturarlos. Pero mientras uno de los clones repli-cat tomó un rayo paralizador —como el que habían usado los robots humanoides—, Jimmy se tentó a impulsarse con la silla en la que estaba amarrado. La tomó con sus manos y puso sus pies en la base para ello. Aunque no tomó tanta velocidad como esperaba, fue la suficiente para escapar del rayo paralizador, mientras que la silla fue en dirección contraria, directo a otro de los clones zombi, al cual se le daño su sistema gravitacional y quedó flotando en el aire.

—¡Ayúdenme! —dijo aquel clon.

Por su parte, Beezy le agradó mucho la acción de Jimmy.

—¡Que divertido! ¡Déjame hacerlo también!

Beezy también hizo la acción de su amigo humano y se impulsó al techo. La silla golpeo el piso y Beezy llegó dando un cabezazo al techo. Como estaba acostumbrado, no se detuvo a sobarse, sino a tomar mayor impulso e ir hacia una de las paredes. No obstante, no vio que en su punto de choque se atravesaba un clon repli-cat.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Beezy.

Pero estaba demasiado cerca y chocó directamente contra él. El clon recibió el impulso y golpeó directo a la puerta de salida, la cual se abrió por la fuerza de impacto. Los 2 clones restantes tomaron sus paralizadores para detenerlos, pero Jimmy se impulsaba a cada momento con las paredes. Dispararon a diestra y siniestra, sin atinar siquiera, hasta que uno vio a Beezy en calma y cerca del piso. El clon Zombi trató de dispararle, pero el otro clon repli-cat se cruzó para dispararle a Jimmy. El clon disparó sin poder revertirlo y cayó a su compañero.

—¿Qué haces idiota?

—Eso te pregunto. ¿Por qué te atravesaste?

El clon con su sistema gravitacional dañado intentó ayudar, pero Jimmy se le acercó con mucha fuerza desde arriba y, al igual que Beezy, transmitió su impulso. Este no pudo controlar su impacto, yendo directamente hacia sus compañeros y chocando con tanta fuerza que quedaron inconscientes. El clon con el cinturón dañado quedó inmóvil y flotando en el aire.

—Oye, Beezy, ¿Crees que estarán bien?

—Ni, idea. Pero bueno, ¡vamos y recorramos el lugar!

—¡Eso suena fabulantástico!

Ambos salieron por la puerta abierta, se sentían alucinados al desplazarse en el aire por los pasillos, como si estuviesen buceando bajo el agua. De hecho, ambos hacían gestos de nado, Jimmy usaba el estilo brazada de pecho, mientras Beezy se movía al estilo de los perros en el agua. Estaba felices de estar libres y flotando en esa fortaleza.

Sin embargo, luego de avanzados unos metros, vieron a unos cuantos clones apegados a piso, seguidos de algunos robots humanoides como los que los habían capturado. Los fugitivos sintieron temor de encontrarse con ellos, especialmente porque uno de los clones sostenía una de las esferas que emitían esa luz cegadora. Los clones tenían lentes de sol para revertir ese efecto, mientras los robots no sentían ese efecto.

Cuando estos habían activado la esfera para, inevitablemente, enceguecer a los secuestrados, los últimos sintieron algo en su cara que oscureció su vista. Acto seguido, la luz se activó, más Beezy y Jimmy no se sintieron afectados. Incluso alcanzaron a ver que algo estaba atacando a los clones y a los robots, mientras los últimos activaban sus rayos paralizadores inútilmente, porque antes de hacerlo, eran destrozados por la mitad.

Luego de desvanecida la luz, Todo se volvió en calma momentánea. Jimmy llevó su mano a la cara, descubriendo que alguien le puso unos lentes de sol, al igual que a Beezy, quien se los sacó de inmediato. Ambos vieron que una criatura salía de todo el escombro de metal dejado por los robots destrozados y pasó por encima de los clones caídos. Jimmy se puso muy feliz al ver que se trataba de alguien muy familiar.


End file.
